Feeling You by cutecrazyice
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Tudo começou com um beijo... Um toque... um carinho. Agora que as linhas ficaram embaçadas: as fronteiras foram ultrapassadas - e nada poderia ser mais delicioso que isso... .:. Kakasaku Para Hatake Pam .:.
1. Capítulo I

_Oi, amores!_

_Bom, como vocês já perceberam, Hime está com um projeto novo para 2012 (sim, outra tradução Kakasaku - estou viciada!)_

_E gostaria de convidá-las a participar dessa aventura comigo (porque** sim**, essa fanfic é incrivelmente sexy, totalmente perva e genialmente linda)._

_Eu postei o primeiro cpt esse mês simplesmente para colocá-las no clima Kaksaku, pois de fato essa fanfic terá seu** lançamento oficial** somente em **2012** (janeiro/fevereiro) _

_O Direito de tradução foi totalmente **aprovadíssimo** pela autora **Cutecrazyice** ( sim, a mesma autora de "Em nove Dias")._

_Bom amores, espero que curtam mais esse novo projeto (que será postado tão logo "**Propostas Indecentes**" se findar e **"Em nove Dias**" estar também prestes a acabar.)_

_.  
><em>

_E obviamente eu vou dedicar essa fic (sim, adoro presentear!) a alguém muito fofa (e que adora presentes!) e é fã incondicional do nosso Kaka-bonitão: **Hatake Pam** :D (linda, em 2012 estaremos aí com mais uma kakafic, legal né ;D)_

_.  
><em>

_E no mais, desejo a todos uma boa (e deliciosa) leitura ;)  
><em>

_._

_**N/T:** Essa fanfic é em sua grande maioria **M**-rated... _

* * *

><p><em>Para Hatake Pam<br>_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

****Feeling you****

**.  
><strong>

_Uma história de Cutecrazyice_

_Tradu-adaptação por Kahli hime_

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Teria sido o mais perfeito cenário, se a situação não fosse tão delicada.

Lá estava ele, seu ex-professor, o sempre tão evasivo Hatake Kakashi; a cabeça descansando sobre o travesseiro e o corpo completamente e displicentemente esparramado contra o colchão. E a melhor coisa era que ele estava dormindo.

E sua máscara estava praticamente implorando para ser removida.

Sim, teria sido um cenário perfeito, de fato.

Aqui estava ela, Haruno Sakura, uma garota inocente que passou no apartamento de seu ex-sensei para entregar-lhe uma mensagem da Hokage. Ela tinha batido na porta, ele não havia respondido. E então, ela entrou, olhando por um longo minuto ao que obviamente era a figura de homem dormindo até que lembrou-se do propósito que a levara até sua casa, então ela se aproximou e deixou-se esperar um momento ao lado de sua cama.

Sakura olhou para o homem um pouco mais, ainda em silêncio. Ele estava sem colete e os lençóis estavam emaranhados em torno de suas pernas (que estavam obviamente vestidas por um par de calças). Seu cabelo prateado estava desgrenhado e sua respiração era regular, muito muito calma. Sim! definitivamente alheio ao mundo exterior. Estava provavelmente flutuando sobre _a terra dos sonhos_.

E ela não queria nada mais do que estender a mão e retirar lentamente aquela máscara (_irritante!)_ e misteriosa de seu rosto. Seus dedos praticamente comicharam com o pensamento de fazê-lo. Normalmente, seu senso de honra ficaria no caminho antes que ela pudesse ter a coragem de fazer tal coisa, ela sabia que isso seria trapacear não importava o que dissesse a si mesma, pois sabia que isso seria trapaça (ou seja, tirar vantagem da situação para lhe retirar a máscara, enquanto o homem estava completamente inconsciente e tudo isso pra quê, para ganhar uma ganha uma aposta de longa data que fizera com Naruto e até mesmo Sasuke).

Mas agora, nesta manhã, Sakura estava muito irritada até mesmo para ligar para essa_ tal_ coisa de honra, especialmente porque ela _sabia_ que Naruto teria ganho a aposta há um minuto atrás se tivesse sido aquele a entregar a mensagem. Além do mais... isso se tratava apenas de um jogo, uma aposta idiota não é mesmo?

_Certo._

Dedos já se antecipando, Sakura levantou a mão, cada vez mais perto do rosto de seu sensei.

Ela tocou o tecido, fazendo uma pausa. Hesitando.

E engasgou, quando a mão dele de repente tomou vida e agarrou a dela rapidamente.

.

* * *

><p>No espaço de tempo de apenas um suspiro – <em>Oh inferno<em>, talvez fosse provavelmente algo menos do que um suspiro, ela havia capotado e sido enviada diretamente para a cama dele, suas costas pressionadas firmemente contra o colchão. Com ele em cima de seu corpo e seus olhos ainda fechados.

Hatake murmurou algo ininteligível.

E de repente, antes que ela pudesse sequer reagir, a boca mascarada estava de repente em sua orelha ... sua bochecha ... sua boca.

E as mãos dele estavam por toda parte.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A Sakura de sempre teria dado um soco no queixo dele, não se importando que ele fosse seu ex-mentor e que deveria ser respeitado mesmo ela já estando crescida (bem, ela tinha dezenove anos e supôs que isso significava estar crescida).

A Sakura de sempre teria mordido os lábios dele e toda sua boca de forma tão violenta que o faria sangrar até a morte, e só então ela começaria a espancá-lo brutalmente até que garantisse que realmente _sangrar_ia até a morte muito mais rápido. Mas ela não fez nenhuma dessas coisas.

Simplesmente não podia.

Em vez disso, ficou imóvel, incapaz de compreender o que estava acontecendo. Incapaz até mesmo de se mover e pensar sobre qualquer coisa. Ela podia sentir os lábios dele através da máscara e eles eram macios e a beijava de forma tão, _tão... _necessitada. Quase faminta.

O corpo dele era pesado e seu peso a mantinha firme sobre a cama (ela era forte, sim, mas nesse momento ... estava chocada demais para sequer considerar fazer qualquer coisa). _Muito_... fraca. Seu próprio corpo se movia suavemente, enquanto ele continuava o que estava fazendo. Lentamente, centímetro por necessitado centímetro, ela podia sentir seu interior aquecendo, tudo por causa da boca masculina contra a sua e daquelas mãos errantes, tão fortes.

E aquelas mãos estavam acariciando em toda a superfície de sua pele, como se elas pertencessem aqueles lugares. A mente da kunoichi estava obscurecendo, completamente nublada. Em sua mente entorpecida, apenas uma sensação estava dominando: a sensação de_ corresponder_ e de deixar esse encontro delicioso continuar.

_Delicioso? _

_Continuar? _

_O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A kunoichi estava sob seu ex-sensei, lutando para não gritar e soltar qualquer barulho que a traísse. O mesmo sensei que era anos mais velho que ela. Que estava obviamente de ressaca de ontem à noite, dado ao leve cheiro de álcool em seu hálito. <em>Droga aquele aroma intoxicante pairava em seu pescoço exposto.<em> E que, ela tinha plena certeza, a tinha confundido com outra pessoa.

O que explicaria a maneira arrebatadora que ele a acariciava como se não houvesse amanhã.

Então por que diabos ela não estava protestando?

_E inferno_, por que podia ouvir a si mesma gemendo?

* * *

><p>Tentando desesperadamente agarrar-se a qualquer fio de sanidade que havia sobrado em sua mente, Sakura levantou a mão novamente para colocar sobre o ombro masculino e impedi-lo de fazer ... o que ele estava fazendo. Era a coisa certa a fazer, certo? O que eles estavam fazendo era simplesmente... <em>proibido<em>. A kunoichi então pegou sua camisa e enlaçou-a em seu punho de forma firme, a fim de afastá-lo. Estava determinada a isso.

Mas ela parou, quando sentiu a máscara deixar o rosto dele. E sentiu seus lábios, sem o empecilho do tecido, tocarem sua boca de forma preguiçosa.

Suave.

Maravilhosa.

Sua respiração engatou e seus olhos verdes se fecharam. Imediatamente afrouxando seu enlace sobre a camisa masculina.

_Oh. __Meu. __Kami. _

Que diabos estava acontecendo?

.

* * *

><p>A kunoichi não tinha percebido, mas ela também estava correspondendo agora, sua própria boca em movimento<em>. <em>_Buscando_. Suas mãos avançaram para tocar os ombros dele, deslizando devagar, muito devagar ... até seu pescoço. Acariciando aquela pele com suaves e pequenos movimentos circulares. Ela ouviu um gemido, não tendo muita certeza se pertencia a ela mesma ou a ele. _Isso importava mesmo?_ Suas mãos continuaram deslizando para cima, até...

- E-eu não ... Kakashi ... - murmurou, sua mente muito confusa.

Abruptamente, a boca que lhe beijava insanamente havia parado e se desembaraçado da dela. O corpo firme desapareceu, levando o calor e aquela intensidade consigo. A cama se moveu. Antes que ela pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo de novo, ou mesmo abrir os olhos, uma voz soou em seus ouvidos.

Áspera e chocada e quase acusativa.

- S-sakura, o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

.

.

_Continua em janeiro/fevereiro 2012._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Amores, digam pra Hime: **Gostaram do início?**_

_Se deliciaram? *confessem* & *apanha*_

_Vão ficar ansiosas por 2012?  
><em>

_Deixem **reviews** pra fic e façam uma tradutora muito feliz ;)_

_._

_Beijitos e nos vemos de novo (com **"Feeling you"** no início do ano que vem ;)_

_Ah sim, e se gostou e quer acompanhar, coloque a fic no "**Story Alert"**. ;D  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Hime-chan._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**PS gigante:** _

_Para quem acompanha a kakasaku "**The Window**" tenho uma boa notícia: Já traduzi mais de **50%** do escrito ;) Agora faltam as correções, adaptações, entre outros detalhes._

_.  
><em>

_Para quem acompannha "**Propostas Indecentes**": Sim. **100%** traduzida ;) Faltam apenas correções e leves ajustes finais._

_.  
><em>

_Para quem curte "**Em nove dias**" (e com essa notícia eu acho que vocês irão despencar da cadeira, então por favor, segurem-se firme!): _

_**100% **traduzida! No entanto, detalhes e adaptações e correções do inglês entre outros ainda precisam ser feitas. Portanto, vou postando com calma, ok (não quero me atropelar e postar capítulos mal-revisados... Tudo pela qualidade!). Mas tenham a segurança de que já está completinha procês ;D_

_._

_Pra quem curte a Itasaku** Metamorfos**e: Sim, boa notícia. Devo tornar a traduzi-la assim que terminar de postar "**Em nove dias**" _

_._

_Quanto às **Itasakus** de minha autoria, essas estão stuck por enquanto. Eu to tentando really hard, mas tá complexo ); A musa parece estar de férias, não vem aqui em casa faz meses *suspira*_

_Eu tenho os esboços todos completos, mas acho que não estão bons o suficiente, então estou um tanto receosa em postar, sabe... Ai kami, vou dar mais um tempo (e por favor, não praguejem, viu. Eu gosto de postar as coisas direitinhas pra vocês.)_

_ok amores, agora vou-me. _

_bjitos (again ;)  
><em>


	2. Capítulo II

_Mais um =)_

_E lembrando que Feeling You & The Window terão 10 cpts (cada uma) postados durante o ano de 2012 =) - Totalizando 20 cpts kakasaku em 2012 (legal né ;D)  
><em>

_**.**_

_Bom, bombons, agora é só aproveitar ;D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>No Capítulo Anterior:<em>**

_Oh. Meu. Kami. _

_Que diabos estava acontecendo?_

_..._

_A kunoichi não tinha percebido, mas_ agora_ ela também estava correspondendo, sua própria boca em movimento. Buscando. Suas mãos avançaram para tocar os ombros dele, deslizando devagar, muito devagar ... até seu pescoço. Acariciando aquela pele com suaves e pequenos movimentos circulares. Ela ouviu um gemido, não tendo muita certeza se pertencia a ela mesma ou a ele. Isso importava mesmo? Suas mãos continuaram deslizando para cima, até..._

_- E-eu não ... Kakashi ... - murmurou, sua mente muito confusa._

_Abruptamente, a boca que lhe beijava insanamente havia parado e se desembaraçado da dela. O corpo firme desapareceu, levando o calor e aquela intensidade consigo. A cama se moveu. Antes que ela pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo de novo, ou mesmo abrir os olhos, uma voz soou em seus ouvidos._

_Áspera e chocada e quase acusativa._

_- S-sakura, o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Para Hatake Pam<br>_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo II **

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Kakashi deixou correr as mãos sobre a pele que estava atualmente sob si.

Ela era suave como cetim, e muito, muito sedosa ao toque. Estava quente e aquecendo ainda mais sob sua carícia.

Ele deixou sua boca pousar nos lábios desconhecidos, faminto em sentir seu sabor. Ok, não pôde sentir o sabor porque, como de costume, sua máscara estava no caminho. Então perguntou-se se retirar a máscara lhe permitiria aproveitar mais daquele gosto, dessa mulher maravilhosa (quem quer que fosse) tão sensual sob si.

.

Mas será que isso era verdade ou ele estava alucinando depois da bebedeira na noite passada?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Impaciente, ele afastou a máscara para longe, deixando sua boca cair sobre sobre a maciez da moça desconhecida e sentir aquele gosto. _Morangos e calor_ - quase gemeu com a combinação intoxicante. Sentiu um gemido vindo dela, sentiu a mão feminina deslizar em sua pele. Ouviu-a suspirar.

- Eu não ... Kakash ...

Ele congelou.

E sentiu seu coração praticamente cair para o estômago com um baque forte.

Hatake reconhecia aquela voz _de algum lugar._

- Sakura... o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O shinobi saíra de cima dela num piscar de olhos, sentindo como se tivesse sido atingido por uma pedra enorme, ou o rasengan de Naruto. Ou pior - abatido várias vezes por sua ex-aluna por tê-la agarrado ha meros segundos atrás.

_Oh, Deus._

_.  
><em>

Kakashi olhou para ela estupefato.

Sakura olhou de volta, seus olhos verdes nublados com um turbilhão de emoções. Sua boca ligeiramente aberta e inchada. A blusa quase aberta, expondo a pele alva do colo de marfim e o cabelo caído livremente em um cascata rósea.

.

Os dedos dele coçaram, quase que instantaneamente. E por isso amaldiçoou-se interiormente.

_A melhor defesa era o ataque. _

- Eu disse o que diabos você está fazendo, Sakura?

* * *

><p>Ela piscou e deslizou para fora da cama.<p>

Sua saia subiu um pouco , fazendo-o olhar para baixo para uma perna ligeiramente exposta.

_Cremosa... deliciosa...perfeita..._

Ele mandou violentamente o pensamento para longe.

Ela continuou olhando para ele.

- Você não tem cicatrizes.

_O quê?_

- O quê?

- Nenhuma cicatriz.

.

Ele percebeu que ela se referia a seu rosto.

E com outra maldição interior, ele imediatamente colocou a máscara de volta no lugar e tentou olhar para ela.

- Você está mudando de assunto. Sakura, vou peguntar mais uma vez. O que você está tentando fazer me seduzindo desse jeito?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seus olhos verdes arregalaram e sua cabeça balançou freneticamente.

Embora ele estivesse olhando para baixo, decidiu deslizar para fora da cama (e ficar na beirada), caso ela começasse com uma birra viciosa ou coisa do tipo.

_O que ela fez._

Quase previsivelmente, Sakura olhou feio para ele e punhais pareciam saltar de seus orbes.

- O que você disse?

Kakashi apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu acredito que você tenha me ouvido pela primeira vez.

- Por que ... você... isso. ... eu...

- Sakura, se está tentando me seduzir novamente com esse jeito kawaii de gaguejar...

- Foi você que me agarrou e me forçou a deitar na cama e me beijou assim do nada, seu bobão! - deixou escapar furiosamente, chegando mais perto. Ela parou em frente a ele, queixo erguido e um olhar desafiador. Kakashi não recuou. Em vez disso, deu um passo (bem pequeno) para um pouco mais perto da moça.

- Você não protestou. - ele respondeu suavemente.

.

Seus rostos estavam bem perto agora, apenas alguns centímetros. Mais um pouco e eles estariam novamente ... _como antes_.

A proximidade e as palavras dele a fizeram corar e imediatamente recuar. _Ligeiramente._

Sakura pigarreou e tentou olhar feio para ele.

- Eu fui pega de surpresa. - admitiu , cruzando os braços defensivamente. - Estava irritada e sonolenta _e... eu realmente devia apenas perfurar seu crânio agora! _

Mas ela não se moveu mais. Ele quase suspirou em alívio por isso.

.

- Não foi minha culpa, Sakura. Eu não sabia ... Pensei que estava sonhando, entende?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, saiu de seu quarto e foi para a sala de estar.

E se sentou no sofá melancolicamente.

Kakashi odiava vê-la triste, então, cautelosamente a seguiu e tentou animá-la.

- Ei, eu também nunca disse que era sua culpa. - respondeu tentando animá-la. - Vamos ser gratos por não ter havido... _maiores progressos_, ok? - E tentou soltar uma risadinha.

- ... Tudo bem.

- E tenho certeza que isso só aconteceu porque você não pôde resistir ao meu charme.

Ele simplesmente moveu-se para o lado para evitar a pancada de uma almofada voadora que veio em seu caminho. Ela era tão previsível.

- Brincadeira, Sakura. - riu. – Não consegue agüentar uma piada?

- Você é um idiota!

- Mou ... você costuma chamar seus professores de idiotas?

- Não! É reservado somente a você!

- Estou lisonjeado. - Incapaz de resistir, ele deu uma piscadela para ela. Sakura simplesmente continuou gritando, enviando diversas ondas de frustração em sua direção.

- Você é impossível, Kakashi. - resmungou.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bem. Ao menos suas mentes estavam em outro lugar agora. Ele sabia que era o que contava.

E falando nisso...

- Então, se não foi pra me seduzir ... o que realmente te trouxe aqui?

.

Sakura olhou para ele quase que sem expressão. Então, como se saindo de um transe, seus olhos arregalaram. Ela pulou do sofá, uma mão bateu eufórica na boca.

- Oh! Oh, Kami, eu esqueci! Tsunade-sama me pediu pra lhe dizer que você deve ir ao seu escritório depressa! É supostamente urgente, e... - ela gemeu, - caramba, que desperdício de minutos! - E balançou a cabeça desanimada. Então, olhou para ele novamente, estreitando os olhos. - Mas ainda assim... você provavelmente vai chegar tarde, eu presumo...

.

Ele encolheu os ombros. Parecia que ela o conhecia bem o bastante também.

- Presumiu certo.

Sakura suspirou, revirando os olhos. - _Que homem._

As palavras fizeram Kakashi levantar uma sobrancelha. - Sério?

.

Sakura deve ter percebido o duplo sentido (não-intencional) de suas palavras, pela forma como a voz acabou de soar, porque suas bochechas tomaram um tom de rosa novamente. E kakahi julgou que aquele tom ficava tão bonito nel…

E suspirou.

E ele realmente devia **parar** de pensar tais pensamentos.

.

* * *

><p>- Eu não ... er, quero dizer... <em>er<em>... não dessa maneira. ... Eu apenas ... oh, deixa pra lá. - gaguejou novamente.

Incapaz de conter a si mesmo, ele se aproximou.

- Estou fazendo você gaguejar, Sakura? - perguntou com a voz baixinha.

.

A cabeça da moça levantou e o rosto foi do rosa ao vermelho. – Não! - retrucou. - É-eu-não é...

- Eu _estou_ fazendo você gaguejar, não estou?

- Em seus sonhos! - praticamente gritou. Seus olhos estavam correndo por toda parte.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Testando as águas, Kakashi se aproximou mais.

Seus olhos verdes imediatamente dispararam de volta para ele.

- Eu tenho que ir! - ela deixou escapar, deliberadamente dando um passo para trás. - Eu ainda tenho afazeres no hospital-e-treinamento e depois ... é melhor você não chegar tarde demais ou a Shishou ficaria louca e eu estaria em apuros!

.

E, antes que ele pudesse comentar, ou mesmo tomar um passo para mais perto, ela estava fora de seu alcance, fechando a porta tão rápido como um raio e batendo-a no processo.

As paredes balançaram um pouco, mas isso era esperado.

.

Ele riu.

Kakashi não sabia o porquê, mas aquela ação foi divertia.

E pensando nisso, ela era sempre o divertia quando estava nervosa. Fato que aconteceu exatamente antes de sair com tanta pressa.

* * *

><p>Ele olhou ao redor e viu que pelo menos não tinha bagunçado a mobília ao redor da sala quando estava bêbado na noite passada. Sabia o quanto uma Sakura irritada ficaria perigosa se encontrasse uma sala completamente bagunçada e podia esganá-lo e ...<p>

_Não que ela não estivesse perto demais da minha garganta há alguns momentos, e se tivesse deixado rolar..._

- Oh, cala a boca, velho hentai. - resmungou em sua mente, que estava processando algo muito ... _erm._.. visual e o estava distraindo sobre o que exatamente ela poderia ter feito com sua garganta se as coisas realmente tivessem sido deixadas ... _rolar._

Mas ele precisava esmagar todas essas imagens e transformá-las em poeira.

Pro..i...bi..do

**Proibido!**

Ele _não_ deve sequer pensar nela.

De. Maneira. Nenhuma.

* * *

><p>A cabeça de Kakashi se virou para a porta do quarto aberta e para a cama.<p>

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Se fosse lá agora, iria sentir o cheiro dela. E ouvi-la e imaginá-la ... _Não _seria uma boa coisa. Ele ainda estava sonolento, mas _fala sério _... como um homem poderia evitar sentir-se assim?

.

Com um suspiro, foi ao banheiro à procura de um banho frio, _muito frio_. Então, depois disso, vasculharia seu armário.

_Parece que era hora de mudar os lençóis. _

Ou estaria condenado a dormir no sofá por um longo tempo...

.

.

**Continua ****  
><strong>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ai gente, digam, Kakashi-sensei é pura sedução ou não é!<em>

_*me derreto*_

_Perceberam a 'tensão' das cenas, neh. E sim, essa 'tensão' só aumenta *apanha*_

_E capítulos muitooooo safadinhos estarão por vir. _

_Triângulos amorosos?_

_Uhmmmmm *não posso dizer* hehe_

_Intrigas?_

_Sim, muitas._

_._

_Feeling You é uma kakasaku recheada de coisas boas e um clima quente.(bom, vcs já estão mais do que acostumadas com o estilo da Ice, né ;D)  
><em>

_E sim, eu espero de coração que vocês curtam ;D_

_.  
><em>

_Feeling You provavelmente terá uma postagem mais frequente que The Window ( vide 'programação de postagens 2012' no perfil da Hime)  
><em>

_.._

_Bom amores, agora vou-me._

_Lembrando que **reviews** são amigos da alma e do coração ;D_

_Beijitos,_

_hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps<strong>:_

_1 Ainda esse mês teremos The Window ;) - e sim, o cpt tá divino =))  
><em>

_2 Email da Hime: _dokugapri**arroba**yahoo**ponto**de


	3. Capítulo III

_A fanfic está classificada como M-rated, certo?_

_Por linguagem adulta, insunuações a sexo com posteriores hentai. Mas_ isso_ vocês já sabem ;)  
><em>

_ *apanha*_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Capítulo III**

**.  
><strong>

Foi uma semana longa, uma semana após Sakura ter tido o encontro mais embaraçoso de sua vida inteira.

Uma semana inteira em que ela havia passado a maioria dos dias, e até mesmo na maioria das noites, no hospital, curando e atendendo a pacientes até que ficara praticamente morta, parecendo um zumbi ambulante.

Ela _não_ estava fazendo isso para evitá-lo.

Era o seu _trabalho._

E agora, estava morta de cansaço.

E tudo o que queria era bater a cabeça em seu travesseiro, e _roncar_ suas preocupações e o cansaço para longe. Dormir um sono sem sonhos intermitentes. Obter o mais puro descanso.

Mas aguém muito má tinha outras idéias em mente.

* * *

><p>– Fala sério, Testão! É um sábado à noite e você tem um dia de folga amanhã e Kami, eu não vejo você faz <em>dias.<em> Você tem ficado tão presa naquele hospital estúpido que eu tenho medo que vá se transformar em uma puritana a qualquer segundo.

.

Ela estava cansada, mas _poxa_ Ino tinha mesmo que chamá-la disso! Sakura olhou para Ino com uma expressão mortal.

- Eu _não_ sou uma puritana. E o hospital não é estúpido. É um trabalho maravilhoso e ajuda a salvar as vidas das pessoas e isso é incrível.

- Certo. Tanto faz. Yada, yada, yada. Agora que acabou, pode pelo menos fingir ter uma vida e aproveitar a noite? Comigo?

- Eu prefiro dormir, muito obrigada. - Sakura respondeu secamente, tentando não bocejar. - Estou cansada, Ino. Não podemos fazer isso da próxima vez?

Ino jogou seu cabelo loiro e sedoso para o lado lindamente.

- Você não quer sair comigo, não é?

- Não é isso, Porca, é apenas ...

- Ha! Eu sabia! Você odeia tannnnnto sair comigo! Está até me insultando!

- Ino…

- E eu pensei que éramos amigas. - O lábio inferior da loira tremeu, seus olhos pareciam tristes.

* * *

><p>Sakura sabia, oh, ela sabia, que era um truque. Oh, sua melhor amiga era <em>tão<em> manipuladora. Mas a menina era tão irresistível e bonita e convincente ... o que diabos poderia fazer se sua amiga era simplesmente_ Ino_?

Resignada, amaldiçoando-se por cair tão fácilmente, Sakura finalmente balançou a cabeça.

- Ok. - resmungou, cruzando os braços. - Tudo bem. Eu vou com você. Feliz?

.

O olhar triste desapareceu e o lábio trêmulo parou. Em um instante, ela se viu abraçada com força, um grito triunfante pairando no ar.

- Oh, obrigada! Eu juro que nós vamos nos divertir muito!

- Tá tá, ok. - Com uma risada, Sakura revirou os olhos. Típico da Ino. Sempre conseguindo o que quer.

Não que Sakura se importasse. _Muito._

- Olha, eu comprei um vestido pra você. Você pode se trocar na minha casa porque é mais perto.

Sakura imediatamente olhou para sua roupa. Ela era verde, verde claro, uma de suas cores favoritas no momento. E certamente parecia bastante decente ...

- O que há de errado com o que estou vestindo?

.

Ino olhou-a em desgosto, arqueando uma sobrancelha vigorosamente. - Você tá brincando, né? Isso é uma roupa de enfermeira! Muito pouco apropriada para uma boa noitada. E você não será capaz de pegar nem um garoto vestida assim ...

- Ino, eu não vou sair com você só pra pegar garotos...

- Tanto faz. - Ino interrompeu. - Homens, então.

- Ino!

- Tudo bem, Ótimo_._ será que você não consegue aguentar uma piada? Eu estava brincando, menina!

* * *

><p>Às últimas palavras Sakura parou quando ela estava prestes a abrir a boca. Por que elas soaram tão familiares?<p>

_Porque elas_ foram_ proferidas antes, é por isso._

Ah, certo. Kakashi. Aquele incidente estúpido.

Aquele beijo ...

Aquela boca ...

Aquele rosto ...

Aquelas mãos ...

_Pare com isso!_

* * *

><p>Irritada, e um pouco horrorizada com o rumo de seus pensamentos, Sakura balançou a cabeça. Ela <em>não<em> ia pensar nisso. Não.

Não!

_Coloque isso no fundo da sua mente, menina._

- Testão?

- Ok, tudo bem. Vou usar sua roupa estúpida. Mas é melhor você ter certeza de que não seja muito reveladora, Porca!

.

* * *

><p>Outro gritinho foi dado numa voz (muito) alta, e a loira dragou (eufórica) sua amiga pelo caminho.<p>

Com um suspiro cansado, Sakura resignadamente se deixou arrastar-se, sabendo que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para parar sua amiga energética e persistente (vulgo: versão feminina do Sr. Eu-serei-Hokage-um-dia).

Na verdade, até que podia ser uma boa idéia mesmo. Afinal, ela estava precisando mesmo espairecer. Se distrair e parar de pensar num certo...er..ex-sensei.

É. Valia a pena a tentativa.

* * *

><p>Kakashi estava entediado. Eram dez horas da noite,e tudo o que Genma parecia querer era falar sobre como ele deu um <em>belo trato<em> em alguma mulher bonita que tinha conhecido em alguma Vila qualquer. Não que Kakashi estivesse ouvindo ou se preocupando com os detalhes. Francamente, aquilo era um bocado irritante.

E não havia nenhum Icha Icha no mundo que pudesse distraí-lo neste momento.

.

Ele comprou um, é claro. Sempre comprava. Mas_ esse_ ele já tinha lido umas cinqüenta vezes agora, a última vez foi ontem. Certamente qualquer pessoa normal se cansaria de lê-lo novamente, certo?

E certamente não ajudou o fato de que todos detalhes visuais sobre o livro só aumentou sua imaginação sobre um certo... er... alguém ...

Em pensar que ele estava tentando esquecê-la já fazia uma semana.

* * *

><p>Enojado consigo mesmo, Kakashi tomou um gole de seu sake, tentando apagar todo pensamento de sua mente. Hora de relaxar agora.<p>

Ele merecia isso, afinal, depois de uma cansativa vigilância (tradução: missão infrutífera).

Ah, se Genma só calasse a boca por um minuto.

- Você deveria ver as tetas dela, oh cara, elas eram tão redondas e macias que eu mal podia segurar nas minhas mãos! E a boca .. ah! Foi a foda mais gostosa que já tive, ela praticamente lambeu cada centímetro da minha pele e ...

- Hmm.

- E os gemidos, eles eram tão musicais que somente eles tinham o poder de me dar múltiplos orgasmos antes que eu pudesse me controlar ...

.

* * *

><p>Carrancudo, Kakashi pode visualizar, muito claramente, alguém gemendo.<p>

Ele tomou outro gole de sake, rangendo os dentes e tentando com muita dificuldade tirar de sintonia o idiota que descrevia detalhadamente suas aventuras ao seu lado.

_Controle-se, homem._

Fácil de dizer, difícil de fazer.

Mas ele _estava_ tentando, não estava?

Tinha de contar para alguma coisa.

* * *

><p>- Oh, ual, olha se não é a bela mais sexy de Konoha e que eu gostaria de experimentar ... a sexy Yamanaka ...<p>

Kakashi revirou os olhos, ignorando o homem.

Conhecendo Genma, ele provavelmente flertaria com qualquer um que estivesse usando uma saia e tivesse seios.

- Bem, e aquelas duas beldades. Porra, a segunda garota é ainda mais quente! Belo pedaço de mal caminho, eu poderia dizer. Tão sexy ... ei espere. Não é sua ex-aluna, Kakashi?

* * *

><p>Alarmado, Kakashi levantou a cabeça depressa, prometendo dar a Genma uma boa seção de repreensão sobre a forma como se referia à sua ex-aluna.<p>

Mas foi então que ele a viu.

E ele quase, _quase_ engasgou com sua própria bebida.

* * *

><p>Ela estava vestindo nada além que um tubinho preto (incrivelmente curto!). E apertado. Amarrado, com alcinhas conectadas ao pescoço. Cabelo preso, expondo tal pescoço. Expondo a garganta. Saia até as coxas, acentuada pelo salto alto e aquelas pernas... Pernas longas. Cremosas, deliciosas...<p>

.

Ela se virou, expondo suas costas nua. Costas cremosas. À espera de ser tocada.

A boca de Kakashi salivou à simples visão.

- Droga, Kakashi. Sua pequena aluna certamente cresceu. Meu Deus... uma flor, de fato.

* * *

><p>Certo.<p>

Uma flor. Incrivelmente sexy.

Por que diabos ele não tinha notado isso antes?

E por que, oh _por que_ os dedos de repente sentiram comichar novamente?

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso... esta noite é a minha noite de sorte. - Genma entoou, quase rindo. - Parece que vamos ter um pouco de diversão.

* * *

><p>Silenciosamente, Kakashi suspirou interiormente. Interiormente gemeu. Interiormente amaldiçoou a si mesmo e todo o maldito mundo.<p>

_Ótimo._

Parece que ele ia ter que matar o idiota ao seu lado agora.

.

**Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Sentiram a reação nada feliz do kaka-lindão ao ouvir Genma falando coisas nada sutis da nossa heroína favorita ne hehhe<em>

_Gostaram?_

_._

_Então, meninas, eu tinha pensando, incialmente, em postar somente os 10 primeiros cpts esse ano mas... to com uma vontade de postar além... (Se der, faço isso ok ;D)_

_._

_Agora, flores, to indo nessa =)_

_Deixem aqueles recadinhos espertos ;D_

_bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em>Ps:<em>

_ como disse antes: separei as **sextas-feiras** para colocar tudo em dia (leituras, respostas, emails e outros contatos =)_

_pps: _

_Ah sim, qq erro de revisão, avisem. Realmente, ultimamente eu to super desatenta e tmb sem tempo pra ficar (re)revisando... gomen...  
><em>


	4. Capítulo IV

_Pessoinhas!  
><em>

_Eu fiquei com taaaanta saudade de vir aqui e das senhoritas. Nossa, o ffnet me faz tão bem =)  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Bom, pessoas,como prometi, cá está uma postagem de Feeling You (por sinal, cpt muitooooo legal e quente e apanha)  
><em>

_Eu espero que tenham um leitura muito agradável ;D  
><em>

_**N/T**: Relembro que essa fic é M-rated hein._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Para Pam<em>**  
><strong>

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<br>**

- Você está morta, Ino.

- Que diabos eu fiz desta vez, testão?

- Este vestido é muito curto.

* * *

><p>E estava, pelo menos, na opinião de Sakura. Ela se sentia um pouco (muito) exposta tanto em seus membros superiores até os inferiores, e puxando o vestido para baixo realmente não ajudava em nada. Quando puxava para baixo, o decote descia, expondo a pele do colo. Suas coxas estavam expostas para todo o mundo ver!<p>

Sim. Ino seria morta.

Ela olhou para a moça para enfatizar seu ponto de vista. Tal moça apenas riu em diversão.

- Quer parar de se remexer, Testão? O vestido não é curto demais. Você está ótima, ok? Agora, o que _eu_ estou vestindo ... _isso _ sim é curto.

* * *

><p>Bem, ela tinha razão.<p>

Ino estava usando um vestido cor de berinjela sem alças e com uma fenda lateral quase até o bumbum (se Sakura tivesse que usar algo assim, provavelmente iria hiperventilar em constrangimento). Ainda assim, Ino conseguiu o feito. Sakura teve que admitir que sua amiga estava linda e estava certa de que os homens cairiam em cima dela como moscas no doce.

Nada de novo, realmente. Provavelmente seria divertido ver como a loira iria dar atenção a todos eles ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

><p>- Há uma mesa vazia lá no canto, Porca. Vamos pra lá.<p>

- O quê? É muito longe! Não vamos ser notadas dessa forma.

- Mas não há outras mesas. O bar já está lotado.

- Deixa comigo, querida. Vamos pegar algumas bebidas.

Sakura revirou os olhos, mas optou por seguir a amiga. O lugar- compartilhado por civis e ninjas, era ponto de encontro durante à noite, por isso levou algum tempo para as duas moças conseguirem fazer seu caminho até o bartender. Havia apenas alguns bancos vazios no bar.

* * *

><p>- Eu te disse que estava cheio.<p>

Ino ignorou Sakura e imediatamente virou-se para o homem sentado ao lado do banco vazio. E então, colocou o _modo charme ON_.

- Olá, senhor. Minha amiga e eu estavamos pensando se você poderia nos ajudar a conseguir alguns lugares por aqui. Ta tudo lotado e estamos muito desamparadas, e nós acabamos de voltar de uma longa missão e ... ufa! Além disso, está _muito_ quente aqui!

A bela loira jogou os cabelos sedosos para o lado para compor seu l_ook fatal._

* * *

><p>O homem deu uma olhadela para ela e imediatamente suas bochechas tornaram-se vermelho escarlate . Em cinco segundos, Sakura teve que reprimir uma risadinha enquanto eram gentilmente conduzidas a alguns lugares vazios, e a forma como o moço podia ser considerado um cachorrinho perdido. Muito em breve, já estavam sentadas confortavelmente.<p>

- Parece que não precisamos de uma mesa, hein? - Ino regozijou-se com um sorriso triunfante. Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não conseguia parar de rir. - Certo. Bom trabalho, bravo! Mas, coitadinho do pobre homem.

- Oh, ele vai superar . - respondeu Ino levianamente. E acenou para o barman , chamando-o.

O barman, um homem que parecia estar na casa dos seus vinte anos, colocou um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- E o que eu posso trazer para as senhroitas? - perguntou, sua voz tão sedutora quanto a de Ino. Ino iluminou-se, imediatamente colocando seu sorriso deslumbrante de volta à face.

- Eu vou tomar um copo de saquê e um Bloody Mary. - respondeu, piscando sedutoramente seus cílios. O bartender piscou, então se virou para Sakura.

- E quanto a você, senhorita? - E então, a voz do rapaz tornou-se rouca.

- Apenas um suco de manga, por favor. - Sakura disse educadamente.

- Testão, fala sério! Só pode estar brincando!

- O quê?

Ino revirou os olhos novamente. Ela vem fazendo isso inúmeras vezes, e Sakura já havia perdido a conta. Virando-se para o barman, a loira piscou os longos cílios novamente e deu-lhe um olhar de desculpas. - Ela está brincando. Por favor, dê a ela _um sexo na praia_***.**

- Porca!

- É só uma _bebida, testão, credo!_ E por favor pare de me chamar de Porca tão alto! Eu tenho uma reputação, sabia.

* * *

><p>Oh. Um drink.<p>

Como diabos iria saber disso? E Kami, quem nomeou tal bebida dessa forma, afinal?

Sim. O mundo estava realmente ficando mais e mais estranho.

O bartender piscou para ela e então saiu para buscar seus pedidos.

- Desculpe. - Sakura resmungou, um pouco envergonhada. - Eu pensei que você estava pedindo que ele ... você sabe ... er, fizesse ..er.. sexo comigo.

A loira soltou uma risadinha. - Sua idiota! Hahaha! Mas, fala sério ... isso não seria tão ruim, certo? Quero dizer, ele é muito gostoso. E droga, Sakura, ele estava praticamente salivando em cima de você ...

- Ino ...

- Bem, é verdade! Você devia ficar lisonjeada que aquele cara queira entrar nas suas calcinhas...

- Ino ...

- ... Você está usando calcinha agora? Está de tanguinha, certo? Nossa! Se esse cara soubesse ia te querer ainda mais...

- Ino ...

- ... e falando nisso, como foi o exame físico ANBU ontem? Quantos quiseram você? Será que eles ficam eretos e excitados quando você tocou seus ...

- Ino! Cala a boca!

* * *

><p>Ok, ela ficou horrorizada agora. A garota era incrivelmente vulgar! Sakura corou furiosamente, sem saber exatamente como responder.<p>

A verdade é que alguns caras ficaram muito_ duros_ ontem e não foi uma experiência muito agradável, porque realmente, tudo o que ela fez foi examiná-los ... _lá_.

_pervertidos. _

- Tudo bem, eu vou calar a boca! Kami! Você realmente está se transformando em uma puritana, sabia?

- Eu não sou!

- Ok, tanto faz!

* * *

><p>A loira revirou os olhos novamente. Como se na sugestão, o garçom retornou com suas bebidas, dando uma olhadela em Sakura no processo. Ino riu. O cara parecia que estava prestes a abrir a boca, mas um outro garçom pediu a que ele se apressasse.<p>

Com um suspiro desapontado, ele partiu.

- Aww, que pena. Ele realmente tava com tesão por você.

- Tanto faz. Cale a boca, Ino.

- Tudo bem. Estraga prazeres.

E com isso, Ino virou-se para o cara sentado à sua direita e ligou o _modo charme_ novamente.

_Che._

* * *

><p>Com um suspiro, Sakura optou por ficar em silencio (um hábito que pegou de Sasuke, sempre que se sentia cansada) e tomou um gole de sua bebida laranja. Ela ficou surpresa ao descobrir que realmente tinha um gosto bom. Era por isso que foi chamado assim? Porque era igualmente bom ou algo assim?<p>

Ela não tinha idéia. Nunca tinha feito _isso_ ainda ... bem, ok, quase com Sasuke, mas ambos tinham bebido demais e não continuaram porque ambos adormeceram enquanto se beijavam, e quando acordaram na manhã seguinte, Sasuke parecia um pouco horrorizado e acabou não falando mais sobre o assutno. Talvez tenha sido o melhor. Não era como se ela estivesse salivando pelo o Uchiha mesmo.

Não. Estar assim, fazendo _aquilo_. Ela preferia beijar Lee do que ter novamente uma queda (abismo) pelo ainda-muito-muito-frio-homem-cubo-de-gelo-Uchiha. É isso aí.

_Você é forte, menina!_ _Girl power!_

Ela sorriu para o pensamento.

* * *

><p>Mas sobre a parte do sexo ... bem, não podia negar que estava curiosa. Sua melhor amiga tinha feito isso muitas vezes já e disse que foi uma grande experiência, quase sempre única. Seria sua própria experiência boa também?<p>

De repente, uma imagem lhe veio à mente, sem sua permissão, é claro. E consistia em mãos longas, mãos grandes, alisando e acariciando seu corpo, respirações entrelaçadas ... e uma boca tocando cada centímetro de sua pele, como se não conseguisse ter o suficiente ... uma voz murmurando, gemendo o nome dela, e sussurrando-lhe exatamente onde a iria tocar... um corpo forte, pressionando contra o seu, quase sem descanso ... enterrando-se dentro de si, levando-a a aquecer e ao prazer, e cabelos prata despenteados... desesperado ...

- Sakura-chan! Você está aqui!

* * *

><p>Sua cabeça se levantou em alarme e seus olhos arregalaram em choque. Ela estava pensando no que estava realmente <em>pensando?<em>

Gemendo. Estocando. Cabelo prateado.

Oh. Meu. Kami.

* * *

><p>Antes que pudesse ficar horrorizada ou correr em total mortificação ou mesmo ter um colapso e cair direito no chão, ela foi subitamente envolvida por um abraço forte puxando-a num borrão laranja e uma respiração que cheirava familiarmente a ramen.<p>

Ela riu e abraçou-o de volta.

- Naruto! - Normalmente, quando o loiro falastrão a abraçava, era tão apertado, que ela iria surrá-lo no chão ali mesmo. Mas esta noite foi uma exceção porque, realmente, ela estava tão feliz em vê-lo. O cara estava em uma missão por mais de um mês agora, e não era suposto estar de volta, pelo menos até a próxima semana.

- Eu senti sua falta, Sakura-chan! Você está tão bonita hoje! - Naruto gritou (para o qual Sakura corou) uma vez que ele tinha finalmente liberado-a de seu (poderoso) enlace. Ele deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o que Sakura retornou. E então virou-se para Ino, que estava olhando estranho para Sakura.

Uh-oh.

- Ino-Porca! Olá pra você também!

- Não me chame assim, seu idiota!

* * *

><p>Ino fez uma careta e Sakura quase suspirou em voz alta em distração afortunada. Tentando abafar uma risada, ela olhou para os dois, e notou como a loira encarava carrancuda e o loiro continuou com aquela expressão distraída.<p>

Sem notar nada, ele coçou a cabeça e sorriu um pouco mais.

- Ahaha, Ino, isso é tão engraçado!

- Bem. - Ino retrucou: - Pelo menos é melhor do que _Dobe_!

- Eu não sou um Dobe, por que vocês continuam me chamando assim?

- Eu nunca te chamei assim, Naruto. - Sakura disse divertida. Ino voltou sua carranca para amiga e cruzou os braços soltando um _huff. _

- Vocês são um motim. Sério. - murmurou sarcasticamente. Naruto, o pobre rapaz, ainda parecia não compreender nada, então optou por rir alegremente. Ele então se virou para Sakura novamente.

- Ne, Sakura-chan, eu não vi o Teme e o Sai ainda, e ainda tenho que ir ver aquela velhota amanhã ... Baa-chan disse que tinha algumas coisas pra me dizer... mas ela estava tão bêbada quando fui lá na torre agora pouco que eu não tenho muita certeza se ela vai realmente lembrar disso amanhã ...

- Bem, Naruto, mesmo se ela quisesse dizer alguma coisa ou não, você ainda tem que ir lá amanhã. Você conhece a Shishou ... iria acabar te espancando se ela se lembrasse e você não tivesse nem seque se incomodado em aparecer.

- Bem, ok, mas isso é realmente problemático-hey, olha! Aquele é o Kakashi! E Genma! KAKASHI! Estou de volta!

.

* * *

><p>Sakura gritou quando foi arrastada, tão surpresa que não conseguiu proferir nem um único protesto.<strong> Não<strong> - pra qualquer lugar, menos perto dele! _Dele!_ Kami, o mundo estava sendo cruel! Ela estava sendo punida por algo que fez no passado? Alguma coisa estúpida e idiota da qual deveria ter se arrependido? Ele era seu sensei e ela tinha certeza de que para ele, não era nada além de uma antiga aluna e que era apenas uma garota bonita ou algo nesse sentido.

Kami, ela não devia ter tais pensamentos sobre ele, não devia…

Antes que percebesse, fora subitamenta sentada em um banco, de frente para uma mesa cheia de garrafas de saquê e algo caloroso – espere, algo não, _alguém_ – bem pertinho de si.

E oh, Deus, ela _sabia,_ mesmo sem fitá-lo, quem era esse alguém.

Droga. _Ele._

* * *

><p>- Olá, Naruto. É bom ter você de volta ... Olá, Sakura.<p>

Tentando não corar de novo, especialmente com a forma como a voz dele soou tão rouca – o que a fez lembrar de ... _er,_ algumas imagens que eram melhor se fossem esquecidas - Sakura olhou para cima e deu-lhe o que esperava que fosse um sorriso razoavelmente alegre.

- Olá, Kakashi.

- Sakura-chan, eu volto logo. Esqueci de pedir bebidas pra gente.

E Naruto estava fora de vista, deixando-a chafurdar à sua própria sorte.

_Droga! Dorga! Droga!_

* * *

><p>- Então, como você tem passado, Sakura?<p>

- Eu estive bem! Eu estive, _er _... me sentindo muito bem! – respondeu remendando-se.

_Especialmente quando estava te imaginando me tocando..._

**Não pense sobre isso!**

– Meu Deus, Sakura ... você está certamente adorável esta noite.

.

Sakura agradeceu virando-se para Genma (uma distaração oportuna) com um leve rubor no rosto. O ninja viciado em mastigar Senbon estava olhando para ela em agradecimento, um olhar de aprovação em seu rosto.

- Obrigada, Genma. Er ... como foi sua última missão?

Ele sorriu, com uma expressão divertida, piscando os olhos castanhos. - Bem, teve seus ... momentos. _Grandes_ momentos, na verdade, mas desculpe eu ter perdido o exame físico de ontem. Acabei de voltar esta manhã, você entende neh. Isso teria sido tão ... gratificante. Para a minha saúde. Seu toque ... é muito..._ curativo_.

. . .

* * *

><p>Ok, suas insinuações foram demais.<p>

Sakura queria revirar os olhos, mas absteve-se de fazê-lo.

Genma continuou conversando, ok, estava mais para _flertando,_ enquanto Sakura o escutava educadamente. Ela riu. E sorriu. E acenou com a cabeça algumas vezes, para mostrar que estava ouvindo. Ele era muito engraçado e charmoso, tinha que admitir isso.

E então Kakashi deslocou-se ao seu lado, fazendo com que seus corpos batessem lado a lado, e ela sentiu um calor invadir seu corpo (o calor dele). Fazendo com que esquecesse tudo sobre Genma, ou o que estava falando, e ser bombardeada com as imagens anteriores novamente (só que com mais detalhes.. _er_...gráficos).

Ela quase, quase gemeu ( em horror). E aborrecimento.

Em prazer.

Ela ia _matar_ Naruto por trazê-la aqui nesta mesa estúpida. _Oh, ele iria morrer._

* * *

><p>Xingando interiormente o loiro inocente, a kunoichi esfregou o pescoço para aliviar a tensão que foi lentamente entrando em seu ser.<p>

Continuou a esfregá-lo, esperando que Naruto voltasse logo. Alguém tinha que distraí-la, certo? E o loiro falava alto o suficiente para fazer isso ...

- Hey, Sakura, pare de esfregar o pescoço, suas alcinhas vão soltar ainda mais, deixe-me amarrá-la de volta pra você ...

Sorrindo como uma criança com sorvete na mão, Genma fez um movimento para alcançar e amarrá-las de volta. Sakura se preparou, pronta para olhar carrancuda para ele e surrá-lo por tentar tocá-la sem sem sua permissão. Mas tão rapidamente...

Ele recuou, voltando-se para dar a Kakashi um olhar estranho. Então seus olhos castanhos se iluminaram e ele se recostou em seu assento, um sorriso ainda maior no rosto bonito.

- Ok, ok. - falou lentamente, sorrindo. - Por que você não disse antes, homem? O.._.er_... professor protetor prefere amarrar suas alcinhas, bem, eu entendo.

* * *

><p>Então, antes que Sakura pudesse virar a cabeça para observar do que Genma estava falando, sentira um dedo passear na parte de trás de seu pescoço. Ela inalou com dificuldade. Estremeceu um pouco, enquanto as alças se mexeram e aqueles dedos (agora dois), amarravam-nas de volta no lugar.<p>

Sakura imaginou sua boca, levando-a a sentir tremores de um grau mais elevado.

Ela queria aconchegar-se nele e gemer. _Tanto._

Queria que ele continuasse e passasse seus dedos e...

_Aqueles_ dedos a deixaram, terminando com a tarefa.

* * *

><p>Ela não sabia se chorava em alivio ou gritava em frustração.<p>

Então, optou por mover-se desconfortavelmente para seu lugar e sentar-se, completamente consciente de cada centímetro do corpo que estava ao seu lado.

_Não, não, não, Sakura!_ _Você tem que parar de fazer isso, você está sendo uma idiota!_

_Não, não, NÃO!_

- Obrigada, Kakashi. - conseguiu dizer, tentando desesperadamente se controlar.

- Sem problema. - entoou, com voz casual.

_Tá vendo!_ _Ele não é afetado por isso!_ _Então é melhor você parar com isso e agir normalmente, pelo amor de Deus!_ _Não é permitido tais pensamentos!_

* * *

><p>A voz alta não, espera, <em>duas<em> vozes altas, vieram logo em seguida e desta vez Sakura sentiu que quase podia chorar em alívio com a forma como elas eram tão familiares.

- Idiota, você me deixou lá e arrastou a Sakura como um louco! E em pensar que eu estava tentando conseguir um carinha pra ela...

- Ino-chan, pare de gritar no meu ouvido, eu não quis dizer isso, mas eu esqueci de você!

- Como diabos uma pessoa normal poderia se esquecer de _mim? _

- Pare de puxar minha orelha, eu vou derramar as bebidas.

* * *

><p>E derramar as bebidas, ele fez.<p>

_Oh sim_

Direto em direção à Sakura.

Assustada, a médica de cabelos róseod moveu-se para o lado, como se por instinto. Mas Naruto estava cambaleando e Ino estava próxima, e ambos esbarraram em Sakura, e Sakura foi empurrada ainda mais para o lado.

Ela iria cair fora do banco se não fizesse alguma coisa.

Então, rapidamente Sakura deixou-se segurar-se na primeira coisa que encontrou para manter o equilíbrio.

E conseguiu fazer isso direito, porque, bem, ela não estava caindo, certo?

E Naruto e Ino ainda estavam gritando ali perto.

Demais para uma noite de diversão.

* * *

><p>Sentiu-se aliviada, porque pelo menos não caiu de forma tão desajeitada. <em>Ufa.<em> Suspirando em aborrecimento, finalmente deixou-se ver quem ou o que tinha praticamente a salvado, prometendo a si mesma que bateria muito na cabeça de Naruto por isso. Agora ele realmente merecia, aquele baka.

Mas no processo, ela simplesmente parou.

E congelou.

Seu 'suporte' era Kakashi e ele estava olhando para ela com o seu olho visível arregalado em uma expressão que ela não conseguia entender.

E foi então que Sakura olhou para baixo.

E notou que uma de suas mãos havia pousado em uma coxa ... muito máscula e musculosa.

A outra estava segurando com mais firmeza, em algo perto da tal coxa, por cima do tecido da calça.

Algo quente.

E duro.

E longo.

_E__ ereto. _

Seus olhos se arregalaram de volta.

_Oh. Meu. Kami._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_**continua.**  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_***Sex on the beach: é o drink que Saku-chan tomou.**_

* * *

><p><em>Bom,pessoas do meu kokuro, digam: Curtiram?<br>_

_Tipooooooo cara, TIPO  
><em>

_Como assim?  
><em>

_Saku-chan pegou no .. bem ... tipo... errrrrrrrr  
><em>

_*apanha MUITO*  
><em>

_Bonecas, nem sei o que dizer (se eu começar a falar, vou ter de *apanhar muito* hahah)  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Meninas, querem mais? _

_Digam pra Hime ;D  
><em>

_. .  
><em>

_Agora vou-me =)  
><em>

_Bjitos.  
><em>

_hime.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_**-** Pretendo postar MPB & Frozen essa semana ;D (só adiei pq o movimento no site tava baixinho...)  
><em>

_**-** Já estou respondendo reviews/pms/emails. Meninas, arigatou por todos! Me diverti muito lendo as opiniões e expectativas das senhoritas. Nossa, nossos 'papos' são tão divertidos!  
><em>

_**-** Eu descobri na semana passada que, durante aquela formatação no meu note, acabei perdendo o cpt 6 de Feeling you D; (ai ai vou ter de traduzir e betar tudo outra vez... ). No entanto, acabo de recomeçar a tradução dessa fic e está indo mais depressa do que imaginava =D  
><em>

_**-** terminei a trad de mais um cpt de Laying Claim. Então estava pensando em postá-lo na semana que vem - vamos ver se dá pé ;)  
><em>

_**-** Erros de Revisão? Avisem =)  
><em>


	5. Capítulo V

_**No capítulo anterior...**  
><em>

_Assustada, a médica de cabelos róseos moveu-se para o lado, como se por instinto. Mas Naruto estava cambaleando e Ino estava próxima, e ambos esbarraram em Sakura, e Sakura foi empurrada ainda mais para o lado._

_Ela iria cair fora do banco se não fizesse alguma coisa._

_Então, rapidamente Sakura deixou-se segurar-se na primeira coisa que encontrou para manter o equilíbrio._

_E conseguiu fazer isso direito, porque, bem, ela não estava caindo, certo?_

_E Naruto e Ino ainda estavam gritando ali perto._

_Demais para uma noite de diversão._

* * *

><p><em>Sentiu-se aliviada, porque pelo menos não caiu de forma tão desajeitada. Ufa. Suspirando em aborrecimento, finalmente deixou-se ver quem ou o que tinha praticamente a salvado, prometendo a si mesma que bateria muito na cabeça de Naruto por isso. Agora ele realmente merecia, aquele baka.<em>

_Mas no processo, ela simplesmente parou._

_E congelou._

_Seu 'suporte' era Kakashi e ele estava olhando para ela com o seu olho visível arregalado em uma expressão que ela não conseguia entender._

_E foi então que Sakura olhou para baixo._

_E notou que uma de suas mãos havia pousado em uma coxa ... muito máscula e musculosa._

_A outra estava segurando com mais firmeza, em algo perto da tal coxa, por cima do tecido da calça._

_Algo quente._

_E duro._

_E longo._

_E ereto. _

_Seus olhos se arregalaram de volta._

_Oh. Meu. Kami._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Para Pam<em>**  
><strong>

**Capítulo V**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

Uma pessoa normal já teria retirado a mão_ dali_ a essa altura.

Espere, não, uma pessoa normal teria retirado a mão_ dali cinco_ segundos atrás.

Mesmo antes, considerando quão estranha a situação estava ficando e como o lugar estava começando a ficar lotado (não que já não estivesse).

Mas_ oh_, não ... a mão de Sakura ainda estava _lá_, congelada no lugar. Assim como ela, enquanto olhava para o colo dele com os olhos praticamente arregalados.

* * *

><p>Ele devia estar achando aquilo divertido.<p>

Divertido, porque Sakura parecia estar prestes a surtar a qualquer momento. Divertido, porque ela estava sem palavras e ficava muito bonita estando à beira da gagueira novamente, um traço que ele achava bastante cativante, que não sabia que ela possuía. Divertido, porque esta situação acidental realmente era engraçada, considerando como mais uma vez, Naruto havia feito uma confusão quando as coisas deveriam ser apenas simples.

Mas ele não estava achando aquilo nem um pouco divertido.

E não achou graça nenhuma.

Em vez disso, estava _duro _pra cacete.

* * *

><p>Tão excitado que, naquele momento, tudo o que queria fazer era colocar sua própria mão em cima da dela e ensinar-lhe como usar aqueles dedos em um ritmo agradável, estável. Melhor ainda, queria levá-la embora, apenas tirá-la daquele bar, de todas essas pessoas e levá-la dali e pressioná-la na parede de um beco mais próximo, ou alguma mureta disponível, ou a primeira droga de cama que encontrasse no caminho.<p>

E depois fazer o seu caminho, doce e maravilhoso caminho, com ela.

Ele realmente deveria ter usado um cinto hoje à noite.

* * *

><p>Realmente era injusto porque essa era, mais uma vez, sua ex-aluna e ele <em>não<em> devia estar pensando sobre ela dessa _forma._ _Droga _- quantas vezes tinha que colocar isso dentro dessa cabeça estúpida? Será que ele não poderia apenas bater em si mesmo com um martelo para tentar por um pouco de juízo nessa cabeça?

O problema não era que seu cérebro não estava trabalhando bem no momento.

Era outra coisa também.

Era algo que estava se tornando muito difícil de controlar esta noite. Ontem.

Uma semana atrás.

E as imagens em sua _mente_ (oh mente _estúpida!) -_ Não estavam exatamente ajudando. Fantasias sobre ela e o que aquelas mãos delicadas poderiam fazer.

* * *

><p>Kakashi quase sentiu os olhos pularem das órbitas quando a mão feminina moveu-se sobre sua perna em uma carícia completamente inocente e da qual ela nem sequer notara.<p>

Um toque inocente, porque ele sabia que ela não intencionara isso, não podia ser... certo? _Oh, o volume ficou ainda mais evidente em partes inferiores de seu corpo__. _

_.  
><em>

Ele olhou para ela. Ela olhou de volta.

Então, como se apenas tivesse percebido a delicadeza da situação em que estavam, Sakura deu uma pequena guinchada para sair daquela posição. E Tirou sua mão rapidamente. E saltou para trás.

E começou a ficar muito vermelha como um tomate maduro.

Uma vista muito, muito bonita de se contemplar.

* * *

><p>Desviando o olhar da moça, ele viu que Naruto e Ino ainda estavam discutindo, e tinham ignorado completamente tudo o que tinha acontecido.<p>

Ele olhou para Sakura e viu que ela estava olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para ele, seus dedos indo para a parte de trás do pescoço para esfregar-lo novamente, provavelmente por causa do nervosismo ou constrangimento de toda a situação. Então, aqueles dedos roçaram o ouvido e bricancaram inocentes com a orelha.

Então, o shinobi imediatamente imaginou-se lambendo tal orelha, fazendo-a estremecer deliciosamente sob o assalto impiedoso de sua boca perita. Imaginou-se tirando as alcinhas do vestido feminino e depositando beijos na pele nua e cremosa da kunoichi.

Suaves beijos molhados que iria fazê-la gemer muito alto e arquear e…

... Hatake cerrou os dentes, agitando a cabeça violentamente para fugir desses pensamentos.

_Você. Deve. Parar. Agora._

* * *

><p>- E-eu... - Sakura disse, começando a gaguejar novamente. Ela evitou os olhos dele, agora brincando com a bainha do vestido. Tinha que manter seus olhos deliberadamente longe dele e longe de<em> seu..<em>. - Er-eu-eu não quis ..._ er_ ...você sabe...

- Está tudo bem, Sakura. Você não teve intenção, eu sei. – O shinobi disse, sua voz muito suave. Kakashi deu-lhe um sorriso e seu olho visível plissou, sabendo que isso a faria se sentir menos constrangida e mais confiante.

Descobriu que ela _estava_ olhando (mas não diretamente, apenas com o canto do olho) e isso pareceu funcionar, porque logo em seguida, a moça suspirou em total alívio.

Ele deveria se sentir alíviado também, realmente deveria.

Ela não lhe fez nenhuma pergunta sobre o ... _er_ estado em que ele já estava ficando nem ficou zangada nem nada, quando ela relmente sentira _... er_ ... aquilo. Tocara. Ela não fizera nada. Simplesmente nada.

Mas ele não estava. Ele não estava aliviado.

Nem um pouco.

* * *

><p>Com um suspiro, Kakashi olhou para ela com cautela. Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior agora, um gesto que considerou terrivelmente sexy.<p>

Talvez fosse hora de pôr um fim a tudo isso.

- Sakura, eu…

Antes que pudesse continuar, as reclamações de Naruto de repente ficaram mais altas (se é que era mesmo possível), e os gritos estridentes de Ino ficaram dez vezes mais altos que os dele (sim, isso _era_ possível).

Kakashi viu Sakura estreitar os olhos e imediatamente parar de morder o lábio. Ela fez um movimento de aproximação as duas pessoas causadoras de tudo isso desde o início.

Se ele não a conhecesse, diria que ela estava prestes a dar-lhes uma bronca, ou possivelmente, um soco vicioso.

Mas uma coisa completamente diferente aconteceu.

. .

Ino empurrou Naruto (com força).

Reclamando alto, o loiro tentou agarrar-se a algo, a coisa mais próxima que havia para livrar-se da queda, que, infelizmente, vinha a ser ..._ Ino_. Novamente. Ino gritou, mas não pode fazer nada quando seus braços foram enlaçados pelos do loiro falador. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio, ocasionando uma queda de ambos os loiros e de Sakura, que por sua vez, ficou assustada com toda aquela movimentação repentina, tentou virar as costas para evitar a queda. Mas, como anteriormente, já era tarde demais.

* * *

><p>Tudo foi muito rápido. Como um dominó.<p>

Naruto foi derrubado em uma cadeira virada para cima, gemendo miseravelmente como um louco.

Ino xingava em voz alta, uma das pernas entrelaçou-se em uma das cadeiras caídas e com o traseiro no chão.

Genma sorria como um louco, os olhos cintilantes em alegria.

E Sakura ... bem, ela estava no chão, também, a poucos centímetros de distância de seus dois amigos. Respirando pesadamente, segurando em uma camisa.

_A dele._

_.  
><em>

Seu vestido tinha subido, revelando muito mais de suas longas pernas. Mas ninguém podia ver porque, bem ... a mão de Kakashi estava de alguma forma sobre ela. Na altura do vestido para proteger ... er... algumas partes de sua ex-aluna.

* * *

><p>Um acidente, tentou convencer-se. Um instinto de cobri-la.<p>

_Pro inferno._

Hatake estava em uma posição sentada, de joelhos, o que significava apenas uma coisa: seus corpos foram levados juntos ao chão, moldados tão perto que dava para sentir o calor um do outro. E ouvir a respiração um do outro, enquanto as bocas quase tocavam uma a outra.

E cheirar um ao outro.

E _o_ cheiro _dela_ era suficiente para fazer seu sangue vibrar numa batida mortal e perigosa.

.

- Kakashi. - A kunoich murmurou com uma voz que lembrava a de uma semana atrás, quando ela estava debaixo de si e movendo-se tão_, oh tão_ sensualmente.

Sensual e suave.

Ele não falou nada. Simplesmente não podia.

Em vez disso, sentiu sua boca tocar o ouvido feminino. Não beijar, mas simplesmente tocar levemente_, muito s_uavemente.

Sentiu-a tremer e quase parar de respirar. Sentiu seu próprio corpo responder mais uma vez.

E foi então que... alguém gritou mais uma vez, quebrando o momento especial.

* * *

><p>- Oi! Vocês quatro! Isso é um bar e não uma arena! Mas com certeza estão engraçados, hahaha!<p>

_Fora dos limites._

- Kiba, seu cretino, você vai parar de rir e me ajudar a levantar? - Ino rosnou, olhando carrancuda para o ninja-cão, então novamente para Naruto (embora o olhar ficasse muito mais feio para o último).

Sorrindo em diversão, mostrando dentes afiados, Kiba caminhou em direção aos amigos e corajosamente estendeu à loira sua mão.

- Eu não posso evitar. O que O Idiota fez desta vez? - Kiba brincou.

- Bem, ela veio me empurrando e...

- Ele quis dizer você, seu idiota! - Ino interrompeu Naruto com um rosnado, espanando seu vestido raivosamente.

- Eu não sou idiota! - Naruto gritou de volta.

* * *

><p>Do canto do olho, Kakashi viu Kiba rindo como um lunático, as mãos sobre sua barriga. Viu o cachorro do rapaz, Akamaru, sentado ao seu lado, língua para fora e cauda abanando entusiasticamente.<p>

E depois de meros segundos, seu olho visível encontrou os de Genma.

O idiota ainda estava sorrindo amplamente.

Sorrindo de canto de boca também (duas tarefas que a maioria das pessoas não poderia realizar ao mesmo tempo). E havia um certo brilho naqueles olhos castanhos que Kakashi não gostava. Nem confiava. De forma alguma.

_Oh, merda._

* * *

><p>Sem mais delongas, Kakashi tirou as mãos da perna de Sakura e colocou-as na cintura da moça. Pequena, fina. quase podia moldá-la com seu toque.<p>

Ele lentamente, muito lentamente movimentou-a consigo.

O calor imediatamente desapareceu, deixando-o um pouco decepcionado. Em seguida, irritado, embora soubesse que não era com ela.

Ele ignorou tudo isso e rapidamente se levantou. E então ofereceu-lhe a mão, assim como Kiba tinha feito com Ino.

Sakura pegou a mão masculina calmamente, fazendo-o pensar em como sua pele era macia ao toque (um nítido sinal do poder que ela possuía, o poder de entrar em sua mente nesses últimos dias).

Eles olharam um para o outro novamente.

_Silêncio. _

Então ele deu a ela sua habitual piscadela de olho.

Era a única coisa possível de ser feita no momento.

- Você está ficando desajeitada, Sakura. - O shinobi murmurou, a voz casual. - É melhor treinar mais.

Ela piscou. E olhou. E então, desviou o olhar, suspirando.

- Não foi minha culpa. Aquele idiota fez isso. - murmurou, fazendo beicinho um pouco mal humorado.

A forma como o lábio inferior da moça curvou-se o fez querer...

- Bem, boa noite então. - Kakashi disse antes que o pensamento pudesse terminar em sua mente.

Abruptamente, deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça, em seguida, voltou para sua mesa, ignorando os sons e as vozes ainda atrás de si.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, ouviu a loira faladora dar um anúncio de despedida.<p>

- Sakura, se eu tiver que lidar mais um minuto com o seu companheiro de equipe irritante, eu juro que vou _enlouquecer._ Vamos.

. .

Ele não ouviu a resposta de Sakura, mas achou que ela deve ter acenado com a cabeça, porque depois de alguns segundos pode ouvir os saltos fazerem _toc toc_ em um ritmo constante em direção à porta principal.

* * *

><p>Alguns segundos mais e uma outra voz foi ouvida.<p>

- Sakura-chan, Ino-Porca-esperem por nós! Vamos, Kiba, Akamaru, elas parecem precisar de companhia. Tchau, Genma-san! Tchau, Kakashi-sensei!

– Até mais, garoto. - Genma respondeu preguiçosamente.

Kakashi levantou sua mão e acenou de costas.

Então os dois ou três, considerando que o cachorro já tinha ido junto, partiram.

* * *

><p>Silenciosamente, Kakashi olhou para sua bebida, não se preocupando em dizer qualquer palavra. Ele podia sentir os olhos Genma sobre si, e isso deixava a atmosfera cada vez mais irritante a cada segundo.<p>

- Kakashi?

- Hmm?

- Ino tem um traseiro bonito.

- Hmm.

_Uma pausa. _

- Sakura também.

_Silêncio. _

Embora o enlace sobre sua garrafa de saquê tivesse apertado consideravelmente.

Genma riu. Então disse, em um tom de voz de quem queria se fazer notado – Você teve muita sorte de não estar usando cinto.

* * *

><p>E antes que Kakashi pudesse responder ou mesmo dar-lhe um olhar feio de advertência ou<em> droga,<em> um soco na cara daquele ninja mastigador de Senbon, o mesmo já estava de pé e caminhando para o bar. Para pegar mais bebidas, ele disse. E pegar mais mulheres. E viu o moço partir assobiando alegremente pelo caminho.

.

Fazendo uma careta, Kakashi voltou a olhar fixamente para sua bebida.

E suspirou, bem ciente do que exatamente aconteceu (ele estava quase _beijando-tomando-agarrando Sakura_ bem ali naquele chão sujo), exatamente como aconteceu (seu corpo agindo responsivamente), e exatamente como _não iria _acontecer de novo.

Nunca.

Ele já era um homem crescido. E poderia fazê-lo, é claro que ele podia. O que ele era, um garoto estupidamente guiado por hormônios que nunca tinha feito isso antes? Hah! Claro que não. Ele podia controlar a si mesmo, muito obrigado.

_Fala sério!_

* * *

><p>Quando as imagens voltaram, ele começou a xingar a si mesmo. E fez uma careta, levando outro gole (enorme) de sake à boca. E amaldiçoou novamente.<p>

Então começou a ficar absurdamente, estupidamente bêbado.

_Malditos hormônios estúpidos._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_**continua**  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p><em>Uhmmm, digam pra hime, o que acharam desse cpt?<em>

_tipoooo as coisas ficam mais quentes a cada minuto hein,_

_cara, até o Genma (pervertido) notou as ...er... intenções do kaka-sensei para com sua ex-aluna._

_Cara, as coisas vão ferver em muito pouco tempo, aguardem ;)_

_. . . _

_bom, lindonas, agora sim vou-me,_

_deixo beijitos,_

_nos vemos em breve_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong><em>ps:<em>**

_voces não fazem ideia do quanto eu ri (re)lendo os coments e pms das senhoritas. meninas, vcs tem uma Inner muitooooo perva *apanha* hahaha  
><em>

_Tipo, quem não tem ne?  
><em>

_*Ainda apanhando muito*  
><em>

_Arigatou pelas visitas, vcs são super lindonas =)_


	6. Capítulo VI

_**N/T: **Cara, que saudade de postar kakasaku ;D_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Para Pam<em>**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo VI  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Quando Sakura acordou na manhã seguinte, grogue e muito desorientada, certas coisas foram registradas em sua mente confusa.<p>

Os pássaros cantavam fora de sua janela.

O sol brilhava sobre os olhos ainda fechados.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

E algo pressionava-lhe o crânio como se estivesse pronto para dividi-lo pela metade. Ela gemeu.

- Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!

_Ou aquilo era alguém batendo em sua porta?_

- Acorde, acorde, pequena kunoichi! Abra a porta, Sakura-chaaaan!

Sim. Definitivamente a porta.

E ela tinha uma boa idéia de quem era.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Com um rosnado desagradado, muito desagradado, Sakura jogou as cobertas para longe e começou a levantar-se. Seu rosnado instantaneamente tornou-se um gemido, em seguida, um gemido doloroso, ao segurar a cabeça para tentar fazer sua mente parar de girar. Sentia uma dor de cabeça latejante que parecia martelar o cérebro._ O que diabos aconteceu?_

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Ah, certo. A noite passada. Garrafas de saquê. Muitos flertes. Drinks intermináveis de sexo na praia.

Oh sim, Ino iriamorrer. Sakura tinha certeza disso neste momento.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Se Ino não tivesse insistido em sair, isso não teria acontecido. Ela não teria essa dor de cabeça, que parecia partir seu cranio no meio.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Ou esta tontura realmente irritante, ou-

BAM! BAM! BAM!

-Essa terrível necessidade de sono.

BAM! BAM! BA-

- PARE DE BATER NA MINHA PORTA E FAÇA SILENCIO POR AO MENOS UM MINUTO, NARUTO!

Não, ela não teria nenhum desses problemas, se só tivesse ficado em casa e dormido como um bebê na noite passada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Marchando vertiginosamente como uma louca em direção à porta, Sakura murmurou palavrões baixinho, alguns dos quais havia aprendido com Ino e outros que aprendeu com quase todo mundo (bem, exceto Hinata, que nunca dizia esse tipo de coisas). E continuou marchando, até que se vira fora de seu quarto, havia alcançado a sala de estar . E então...

Abriu a porta soltando um rosnado.

- Que diabos você quer?

- Mou, Sakura-chan ... é assim que você recebe seu melhor amigo?

.

Sua visão ainda estava um pouco turva, mas Sakura podia ver claramente Naruto de pé com as mão vibrando no ar. À sua direita estava Sai, parecendo tão pálido e magro como sempre. Atrás de ambos, havia alguém com as mãos nos bolsos e vestindo azul_. Ora, era Sasuke, quem mais?_

- Eu posso facilmente negar isso, _oh_ meu melhor amigo. - Sakura respondeu irritada, dando ao loiro um pescotapa. E um "AI" logo pode ser ouvido do moço, seguido de reclamções chorosas. Sai parecia agir normalmente. Sasuke sorriu de canto.

_Homens estúpidos. _

* * *

><p>Mas Sakura não quis realmente fazer isso, porque após rosnar, suspirou e foi até a cozinha, deixando a porta aberta atras de si. Depois de um segundo, os três imediatamente a seguiram.<p>

- Ei, Feia, você está especialmente feia hoje.

Sakura apenas deu a seu companheiro de equipe um olhar hesitante e continuou a separar os ingredientes de seu chá matinal, além de uma xícara adicional de café. Sua cabeça _ainda_ latejava. Ela ignorou os três por um tempo, procurando em seus armários algo contra dor. E finalmente encontrou seu estoque de aspirinas e imediatamente tomou três.

Lentamente, gradualmente, a dor de cabeça começou a ir embora.

_Graças a Kami._

* * *

><p>- Ne, Sakura-chan. - Naruto cantarolou, aparentemente já esquecendo sua sessão de choramingos, - Nós estávamos procurando por você e a Porca na noite passada ... mas não conseguimos encontrá-las em lugar nenhum! Onde vocês foram?<p>

- Naruto, ela já não que lhe dizer para não chamá-la de Porca? - Sakura repreendeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - _Eu sou_ a única que pode chama-la assim. - E suspirou quando o loiro simplesmente fez beicinho e passou a derramar café e chá para todos os cantos. Depois de ter lidado com esses caras há anos, ela já sabia o que esperar deles.

A moça deu a Naruto uma xícara de café, e em seguida, engoliu em seco. Ele imediatamente engasgou quando sentiu sua língua escaldar com o conteudo. - QUEN-QUENTE!

Sakura riu. E então entregou duas xícaras de chá para seus outros dois companheiros. Sai agradeceu educadamente (ele realmente estava aprendendo boas maneiras ultimamente), enquanto Sasuke apenas assentiu com um "Hn" previsível. Ela voltou para a mesa e tomou um gole de seu proprio café. Em seguida, um pouco de chá.

Ahh. Agora sim a sonolência estava começando a desaparecer também.

A kunoichi quase gemeu em êxtase.

* * *

><p>Enquanto o silêncio se estendia por um minuto ou coisa parecida, Sakura tornou-se ciente do fato de que alguém estava olhando para si. Observando-a. Ela também sabia quem era, principalmente porque tanto Naruto quanto Sai estavam sentados em sua frente, insultando um ao outro (portanto, a estavam ignorando). Então, a Kunoichi tentou ignorar o olhar intenso sobre si, optando para saborear seu chá calmamente.<p>

- Cretino!

- Feia.

- Idiota!

- Sem Pinto.

_Argh!_

* * *

><p>Antes que Naruto pudesse lançar-se furiosamente em um Sai agradavelmente sorridente (ok, talvez ele realmente não tivesse se aplicando nessa coisa coisa de boas maneiras), Sakura bateu o punho na mesa da cozinha e deu ao loiro uma carranca incrivelmente feia como aviso.<p>

- Naruto, nem mesmo ouse, porque eu juro que vou torcer seu pescoço se você tentar sujar minha cozinha, entendeu?

Naruto fez beicinho de novo. - Mas Sakura-chan!

- Naruto ...

- Tudo bem. - O rapaz bufou, cruzando os braços e mandando a língua para um Sai ainda sorridente. - Mas ele ainda é um cret-

Sakura sorriu com um ar divertido. - Sim, sim, às vezes ele é. - Naruto sorriu pueril, fazendo-a rir.

Finalmente, depois de um gole de café seguido por outro de chá, a moça se virou para fitar Sasuke ao seu lado.

- Ok, o que foi? - perguntou, um pouco curiosa.

Sasuke continuou encarando-a. Então, voltou-se para seu chá e assumiu sua ilegível e habitual pose.

- Nada. - respondeu calmamente, depois de uma pausa.

.

Sakura deu de ombros. Este era um comportamento normal para ele, de qualquer maneira, então decidiu-se por não pressioná-lo mais.

Depois de um momento, ela se lembrou de algo.

- Naruto?

- Sim, Sakura-chan?

- Você não deveria encontrar Tsunade-Shishou hoje?

Naruto piscou, parecendo perplexo. Em seguida, seu rosto clareou e ele sorriu novamente, engolindo todo o conteudo em seu copo (sim, o quarta xícara de café).

- Eu já fiz isso, Sakura-chan! - Entoou o rapaz com orgulho. - E ela se lembrava, exatamente como você disse!

- Oh, ok. Então o que aconteceu? Pra que ela precisava de você?

Naruto parecia confuso novamente. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, como se tentando lembrar-se de algo. Sai suspirou. Sasuke zombou. Sakura esperou pacientemente.

Finalmente, seu rosto se iluminou. - Oh, ela só queria que eu transmitisse uma mensagem.

- Oh. Ok. - disse a médica, balançando a cabeça enquanto Naruto continuou discursando sobre como eles iriam comer ramen depois de tudo isso. - Naruto?

- Sim, Sakura-chan?

- Então... você entregou a mensagem, certo? - incitou. Ele, afinal, tinha o hábito ruim de desperdiçar tempo e isso não era algo que Tsunade não apreciava ...

- Sim, claro! - Naruto exclamou. Sakura suspirou em alívio e sorriu um pouco orgulhosa. - Isso é bom.

- Baa-chan disse pra dizer pra você encontrá-la em cinco minutos!

_Silêncio._

- Naruto? - perguntou de novo. Desta vez, houve um tom de aviso em sua voz, algo que Sasuke e Sai perceberam no ato. Naruto, é claro, parecia alheio a tal.

- Sim?

- Quando foi que você encontrou com ela e ela te disse que eu deveria encontra-la dentro de .. cinco minutos?

- Oh, nós nos encontramos há duas horas! Eu cheguei lá bem cedo pra ela não me repreender!

_Silêncio._

Naruto continuou alegremente focalizado em sua sexta xícara de café.

Sasuke e Sai continuaram saindo da cozinha de fininho, sabendo o que estava por vir.

E Sakura ...

- Naruto, seu Baka!

- O QU-QUEEEEEEEE!

...

Vamos apenas dizer que ela fez de hoje um dos dias mais dolorosos da vida do pobre rapaz.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quinze minutos mais tarde, depois de chutar os três rapazes para fora e tomar uma das mais rápidas chuveiradas de sua vida (enquanto murmurava maldições), ela correu para fora de seu apartamento, preparando-se para partir para a torre da hokage e foi quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

- Sakura.

Ela parou, quando a voz de Sasuke veio por tras de si. Virando-se, viu-o encostado ao lado de sua porta da frente, as mãos nos bolsos.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Nós precisamos conversar.

Isso a surpreendeu um pouco. O que havia para conversarem? Ele _nunca_ iniciou conversas com ela, era _ela_ quem sempre inciava uma conversa com ele.

No entanto, realmente não havia tempo para isso, não agora.

- Sasuke-kun, podemos fazer isso outra hora? Eu tenho que ...

- Precisamos conversar, - repetiu, ignorando suas palavras.

Ela deu-lhe um olhar um tanto impaciente. - Agora não, tudo bem. Na próxima.

Sakura voltou-se em direção à Torre dos Kages, prestes a partir. Mas antes que pudesse, foi puxada de volta, até que se vira bem na frente dele novamente. Ela olhou para baixo e ficou surpresa ao ver que ele estava segurando seu pulso.

Desde quando Sasuke _estava_ disposto a tocar-lhe?

Sasuke apenas olhou para ela, aquele olhar que sempre considerou ilegível e muitas vezes a irritara.

- Sasuke-kun?

_Silêncio._

Então, ele balançou a cabeça, e a deixou ir.

- Hoje à noite, então. Eu vou te encontrar aqui. É melhor você vir. - disse abruptamente. Em seguida, recuou e desapareceu num_ poof._

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Encolheu os ombros. Sacudiu a cabeça em confusão.

Então, lembrando-se rapidamente do que deveria estar fazendo, amaldiçoou novamente sua sorte e correu pelas ruas de Konoha como uma louca.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Outros quinze minutos depois, quando estava prestes a entrar na torre da Hokage, houve ainda uma outra interrupção.

Kami. Será que as pessoas não iria deixá-la sozinha nunca?

- Testão!

Com um suspiro, Sakura virou-se para a loira e deu-lhe uma carranca irritada.

- O quê?

-Puxa, não seja tão ranzinza! - Ino reclamou, fazendo beicinho e colocando as mãos nos quadris. - Eu só queria falar com você.

-Agora não, Porca.

-Mas...

-Depois, ok? Eu já estou atrasada.

- Ótimo! - Ino resmungou, com uma carranca igualmente feia. E quando Sakura estava prestes a entrar na torre, ouviu um risinho definitivamente vindo de trás de si._ Oh droga, algo ruim iria acontecer? _

Então, o que Ino disse em seguida a fez congelar completamente.

- É melhor você não cancelar, Testão, porque nós definitivamente temos muito o que falar. Especificamente sobre seus pensamentos sujos ... na noite passada.

Com uma gargalhada, Ino partiu, assobiando alegremente.

Sakura não tinha escolha a não ser amaldiçoar o mundo novamente e achar que essa era uma manhã terrivelmente ruim. Bom, mas algo a confortava. A idéia de que não poderia ficar pior...

_Certo?_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Quinze minutos depois, após soltar muitas mais maldições e bater de frente com algum ninja qualquer pelo caminho (com o qual gritou por nao prestar atenção para onde caminhava), finalmente chegou ao topo da torre, onde encontrou sua mentora atrás da mesa, com uma carranca impaciente.

- Sinto muito, Shishou! - disse, sem fôlego e extremamente atrasada. - Eu não...

- Não importa, Sakura, - Tsunade interrompeu, acenando com a mão. E com um resmungo, prosseguiu. - Pelo menos você chegou mais cedo do que aquele pervertido preguiçoso.

- O quê? - Sakura deixou escapar.

Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber de quem Tsunade estava falando, é claro, mas a mente de Sakura não estava trabalhando muito intensamente agora.

Especialmente depois de ouvir as palavras _pervertido e_ _preguiçoso_.

Porque elas traziam algumas imagens de volta. O toque. Os olhares.

E tão aquele grande e dur-

- De qualquer forma, - Tsunade disse em voz alta para que Sakura voltasse a lhe fitar e pode ver rapidamente culpa em seu rosto mais uma vez. - Você você está bem, Sakura?

- Eu estou bem! - Sakura gritou, reunindo toda sua força para esboçar o sorriso mais brilhante que podia. A loira de seios enormes deu-lhe um olhar estranho, mas então simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Ok ... se você diz.

- Sim, eu digo! - Sakura praticamente gritou novamente, consciente de que estava parecendo uma idiota.

_Essas imagens. Tolas. Estupidas! _

- Bem, de qualquer maneira, eu tenho uma tarefa para você.

Um trabalho? E ela nem sequer foi repreendida !

Interiormente, Sakura agradeceu às estrelas por não fazer seu dia pior do que já fora. Externamente, deu a sua mentora um olhar ansioso.

- Sim, Shishou?

Eu quero que você faça os exames físicos em duas pessoas estúpidas hoje, antes de saírem para missão.

.

A mente da kunoichi pensou rapidamente em uma pessoa que ainda não conseguiu fazer o exame físico: Genma. E então gemeu interiormente. Não podia ser ele, certo? Porque era Kakashi que estava sendo aguardado para-

De repente, seus olhos arregalaram, e ela quase engasgou com a própria saliva (algo que nunca pensou que iria acontecer). _Kakashi_ estava sendo aguardado por sua shisou agora. O que significava ...

- Quem é que eu vou examinar? - Sakura perguntou, fechando os olhos e rezando para que isso fosse apenas uma coincidência e que não seria-

- Genma, esta tarde.

Ok, isso era bom. Não era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas ao menos não era ...

- E seu ex-sensei esta manhã, se ele chegar a tempo, é claro. Senão, deixe pra lá.

.

De todo modo, Sakura sabia que Kakashi teria mais algumas horas de atraso. De alguma forma, isso lhe deu esperança. Se ele não estivesse aqui até a tarde, talvez ela não tivesse de examiná-lo mais. Ela estaria ocupada com Genma, não é? Parece que as coisas estavam melhorando então e...

- Yo.

_Ou não._

E piscando os olhos, Sakura os abriu em pleno estado de choque. E olhou para ele. Em seguida, para o relógio.

Dez e meia. Tempo de sobra.

Sim. Séra que alguém poderia simplesmente matá-la agora?

.

.

**Continua**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ai gente, na boa, se eu estivesse no lugar da nossa heroína preferida não sei se<em>

_abriria um buraco na terra e me enterrava ou se agarrava o kaka durante o exame físico de um vez *apanha*_

_.  
><em>

_E aí, bonitas, falem pra Hime, curtiram?  
><em>

_Ai ai vcs ainda vão curtir muitooo mais com as confusões que estão por aí ;D  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Agora, amores, vou indo ;D  
><em>

_Nos vemos amanhã com uma two-shots sasusaku/M-rated/romance/drama.  
><em>

_bjitos  
><em>

_Hime ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_Gatas, estarei respondendo contatos no **sábado**, ok ;D  
><em>


	7. Capítulo VII

_**N/T: **Ice-chan, here we goooo again ;D_**  
><strong>

_**2N/T:** Essa fanfic é M-rated. Por insinuações hentai.  
><em>

_**3N/T:** O cpt está muitoooo engraçado. E safadinho *apanha*  
><em>

_**4N/T:** Pam, flor, foi vc quem me enviou um coment super fofo em The Window outro dia desses? (sob o nick Guest? Eu fiquei na dúvida, é que tenho duas miguinhas aqui que escrevem praticamente como vc e tmb estão prestando vestibular pra medicina! Eu quase mandei um pm pra um delas, mas fiquei super na dúvida heheh)  
><em>

_..._

_Bom, flores...  
><em>

_Divritam-se ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Para Pam<em>**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo VII  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>O hospital de Konoha não estava tão movimentado- principalmente porque não havia muitas missões e sua vila ninja não estava exatamente sob ameaça nos dias de hoje.<p>

Na maior parte do tempo, os pacientes eram apenas alguns civis com sintomas que iam desde o mais comum resfriado a algumas intoxicações alimentares mais graves (Chouji era um deles).

No entanto, Sakura achava difícil relaxar.

.

* * *

><p>- Testão, lembre-me de novo porque estamos aqui neste lugar triste, em vez de estarmos almoçando naquele fabuloso restaurante que acabou de ser inaugurado?<p>

Pela enésima vez naquele dia, Sakura suspirou.

Já era bastante difícil entrar naquele uniforme da enfermeira a qual tinha pedido emprestado (porque esquecera o seu próprio, ela pediu um emprestado de uma outra enfermeira/kunoich - um vestido apertado - que pelas normas do hospital, nem mesmo ela poderia deixar de usar), perguntando-se se seu dia ainda poderia piorar.

_Será que Ino tem que encher sua paciência agora também?_

_.  
><em>

- Eu já lhe disse, Porca. - Sakura murmurou, recolhendo os materiais que usaria para o exame físico em uma pequena bandeja de metal esterilizado - Me foi dada uma atribuição. Por mais que eu queira ter um almoço encantador com você, tenho que cuidar das minhas responsabilidades como méd...

- Yada, yada, yada. - Ino interrompeu, ignorando a carranca feia da kunoichi. - Tudo bem, já entendi. Mas que atribuição é essa afinal? Será que você não pode mandar outra enfermeira fazer isso?

- Não. Eu já quase fui punida hoje por chegar atrasada. Não posso escapar disso tão facilmente.

- Bem, ok ... mas qual é a _tarefa?_ Certamente não é assim tão importante!

- Bem ...

- Bem? - Ino repetiu, impaciente, cruzando os braços em seguida.

- É um. .. exame físico.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela esperava mais queixas e reclamações, mas Sakura ficou mais surpresa quando sua melhor amiga loira riu em vez disso. Em seguida, sorriu de canto.

- Oh. _Oh._ Então você vai tocá-los _lá_..

- É parte do check-up. Eu tenho que verificar seus órgãos genitais profissionalmente! - Sakura rosnou, com uma carranca ainda mais feia. Então, percebendo que ambas estavam cercadas por pessoas, ela corou, e imediatamente ficou envergonhada.

- Eu nunca disse nada sobre _genitálias_, Testão. - brincou Ino triunfante. - Estava prestes a dizer ... cabeça.

- Sim, tanto faz.

- Meu deus. Você tem certeza que não tem pensamentos sujos, menina?

- Tanto faz. - Sakura repetiu incisivamente. Quando Ino continuou sorrindo de canto, Sakura não pode evitar tornar-se ainda mais irritada. - O quê?

- Bem ...

- Bem, _o quê? _

- Quem é o sortudo? - Ino perguntou.

- Uh.. .. é... _ninguém._

- Um civil.

- … Não.

- Aha! Então é um ninja! Anda, menina, eu sei _conheço_ quase todos os ninja aqui em Konoha! Então, quem é?

- Ninguém.

- Quem é?

- Eu disse não...

- Quem é?

- Não...

- Quem é...

- É o Kakashi, ok! - Sakura finalmente cedeu, percebendo um pouco tarde demais que tinha sido enganada de novo – _aquela vaca!_ E resmungou, querendo arrancar os cabelos em frustração. - E Genma.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Ino gritou. - Sério? Sakura, você tem que acreditar em mim agora, quando digo que você _tem_ muita sorte. - Olhando para Sakura e depois deixando seu olhar vagar para o que a moça vestia, Ino sorriu de canto novamente. - Não é à toa que está vestindo essas roupas apertadas.

- Ino!

- Não que você não esteja sexy, porque você está...

- Deixei meu uniforme em casa, ok? E o código do Hospital nos obrig...

- Tudo bem, tanto faz. Yada, yada, Sakura. Você quer saber o que eu penso?

- Particularmente não. - Sakura respondeu secamente. E reajustou seu uniforme branco emprestado (ela gostava muito mais do seu próprio), se sentindo um pouco desconfortável. Era realmente um tamanho _muito_ pequeno. Mas, bem, o que poderia fazer?

Ino ignorou suas palavras e continuou.

- Acho que você deve _pular_ neles!

.

Sakura quase deixou cair a bandeja ao ouvir isso.

- Ino!

- Bem, não nos dois, eu sei que você é conservadora, mas apenas em_ um_! Você poderia apenas jogá-los contra a parede ali mesmo e se apertar...

- Porca!

- ... contra ele. Oh, aquela ereção adorável que iria ter. E vocês poderiam _fazer aquilo_ na mesa de exame!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ok. Agora Sakura estava hiperventilando.

Ela estava tendo um pesadelo. Estava ficando muito, muito louca.

Porque um jounin de cabelos prateados pairava a cada minuto em sua mente durante o tempo todo em que Ino estava falando.

_Oh, Kami._ Alguém pode matá-la. _Agora._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

- Porca, é melhor você parar com isso ou eu vou gritar a plenos pulmões o seu amado apelido aqui e onde quer que eu vá durante toda minha vida. - Sakura resmungou, tentando muito, muito mesmo não ficar corada.

Ela procurou mais alguns suprimentos médicos, empilhando-os em sua bandeja na velocidade da luz. Pois tinha que sair de lá depressa - Ino já estava prejudicando seu cérebro!

- Você não é divertida. - Ino fez beicinho encantadoramente. E meditou por um tempo, logo em seguida animou-se novamente. - Então, em quem você vai _pular_? Kakashi ou Genma?

- Ninguém! – Sakura gritou. - Um é meu sensei e o outro é um playboy!

- Torna tudo pecaminosamente mais quente, não é? - Ino disse sugestivamente.

- Cale-se, Porca! Eu vou agora!

- Ótimo! - A loira bufou. - Eu vou visitar o Chouji, o pobrezinho ficou intoxicado novamente por comer toda aquela porcaria. Quanto a _você, _mocinha ... ainda temos _muito_ o que falar! É melhor ir me buscar depois de suas a_tividades _emocionantes!

- Agora vá! - Sakura respondeu com um gemido. E Ino apenas riu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando a bela loira finalmente saiu (com um balanço de seus quadris que fazia a maioria dos homens num raio de metros olharem para_ lá_), Sakura deixou sua bandeja por um tempo, repousando as mãos sobre o balcão.

Fechou os olhos. Respirou profundamente. Abriu os olhos.

Então, pegou a bandeja mais uma vez e dirigiu-se decididamente à sua _condenação_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kakashi estava entediado - de novo.

E não exatamente ajudava o fato de que estava nervoso demais para prestar atenção em seu precioso livro _pervo_, especialmente desde que a página em que tinha parado havia uma dentista envolvida num jogo de sedução com seu namorado em uma cadeira de consultório médico.

Sakura poderia até não ser dentista e ele poderia até não ser seu namorado, mas a idéia geral não servia-lhe de conforto algum.

E Tsunade não estava sendo de qualquer ajuda também.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi, você tem ignorado seus exames físicos durante seis anos! Eu não vou tolerar mais isso!<em> _Você vai deixar Sakura examiná-lo esta manhã OU por Kami, eu juro que vou te prseguir até os confins de Konoha se se atrever a faltar o exame novamente!_

* * *

><p>A mulher tinha um soco bem forte também.<p>

Com um suspiro, Kakashi finalmente se resignou ao seu destino, e se deitou na mesa de exame.

E também tinha um travesseiro que era bastante confortável.

Sem perceber, fechou os olhos.

Não havia nada para se preocupar. Não era como se Sakura estivesse vestindo algo provocante como fizera na noite passada. Não. Hoje ela estaria com seu uniforme de enfermeira. Ele já tinha visto muitas vezes e sabia que era o do tipo conservador (nada para espiar), nada para deixá-lo quente e incomodado.

Então, sim, nada para se preocupar. Ele estava apenas complicando tudo.

Suspirando novamente, Kakashi deixou sua mente relaxar. Ele poderia sobreviver a isso. É claro que podia.

Ele lentamente adormeceu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Kakashi ...

A voz era suave e muito doce, de linda sonoridade. Lentamente, Kakashi abriu os olhos. Olhou. E vislumbrou um par de olhos verdes brilhantes lhe fitando de volta.

- Sakura.

Ele piscou os olhos várias vezes, tentando ajustar-se à luz. S_erá que de repente a sala ficou mais iluminada?_ Tentou se levantar, mas descobriu que não conseguia pois algo estava prendendo seus ombros sobre a mesa.

- Sakura, por que você está me segurando...

Suas palavras pararam quando, do nada, a moça colocou um dedo sobre os lábios mascarados, como se dizendo silenciosamente para ele parar de falar.

Depois, Sakura montou nele.

Seu olho visível arregalou. Ele quase engasgou.

- Sakura...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela parecia nervosa, mas determinada.

Kakashi tornou-se ciente de que sua saia tinha levantado, expondo aquelas pernas cremosa para seu pleno deleite. _Suas coxas_. Ele tentou não olhar e manteve-se rígido, enquanto o cheiro dela, de repente, encheu suas narinas. Morangos, como antes, nenhum perfume. Era apenas o cheiro dela.

Ele já estava duro e ela estava fazendo isso ficar ainda pior.

.

Lentamente, Sakura abaixou a cabeça, chegando mais perto.

Ele levantou os braços para empurrá-la, ela simplesmente pegou suas mãos, colocando-as firmemente sobre suas coxas de marfim.

Ele não podia evitar achá-las tão ... sedosas.

Sem querer, seus dedos se moveram. E a moça vibrou sob seu toque, gemendo baixinho com uma voz suave.

Ele tinha que parar com isso.

- Sakura...

- Eu vim te seduzir. - Replicou, sua voz tão sensual.

Ele simplesmente esqueceu o que pretendia dizer.

Lentamente, ela tocou em sua própria blusa, desabotoando os botões e abrindo um por um. E a abriu. Deixando-o vislumbrar a visão de uma mulher sem sutiã.

Ele esqueceu de _respirar._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Silenciosamente, Sakura pressionou seus firmes e belos seios contra a pele dele.

Isso parecia tão real ... isto tinha ser real, _certo?_

- Eu vim te seduzir e fazer você esquecer todo o resto. - murmurou, em algum lugar próximo a sua orelha direita. Então, sem aviso, Sakura tirou sua máscara e atacou sua boca com aqueles lábios quentes e ele imdiatamente se perdeu em toda aquele sabor de morango .

Foi uma loucura a partir de então.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele a beijou de volta. Não havia realmente nada que pudesse fazer, porque estava_ tão_ excitado que não era possível recuar mais.

Ele a queria nua, ver sua pele macia, e vê-la muito, muito _disposta. _

- Tire as calças. - Sakura sussurrou, a respiração ofegante. E agora, sua própria respiração não vinha mais dos pulmões. - Eu quero ... colocar... minhas ... mãos ..._ lá._

- Sakura...

- Eu quero tocá-l_o_. - disse, beijando-o com mais fervor.

Kakashi agarrou seu pescoço, puxando-a para mais perto para beijá-la com mais força. - Eu quero... tocar... você... lá _em baixo_. Quero chupá-lo.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, as mãos dela já haviam deslizado para baixo e aberto o zíper.

A moça inseriu sua mão dentro da calça masculina e sentiu sua ereção enorme e gloriosa.

Ela o moldou em suas mãos, esfregando-o, até que ele sentiu seus olhos revirarem de prazer.

Incapaz de conter-se mais, Hatake capotou até que ela estava sob ele.

Sakura arqueou de prazer, gemendo o nome dele o tempo todo.

- Kakashi ...

Ela não largou a ereção dele.

- Kakashi ...

Ele deslizou as mãos mais para cima, antecipando o calor úmido.

- Kakashi ...

Ela não estava usando calcinha.

- Kakashi ...

Sakura apertou os seios mais perto, desejando que ele os tomasse. E o homem pegou um em sua mão calejada e o sugou loucamente.

- Kakashi! - gritou de prazer, apertando-se contra ele. Seus olhos reviraram.

Ele agarrou as mãos dela, prendendo-as acima da cabeça. Então, levantou seus quadris.

E mergulhou-se dentro dela.

_- Kakashi!_

Ela estava gritando novamente e ele gemendo de prazer e excitação e desejo e-

**- Kakashi!**

Espere um minuto. Por que sua voz de repente soava tão ... diferente?

**- Droga, Kakashi, acorda!**

.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

Com um sobressalto, Kakashi abriu os olhos. Ele estava deitado de costas, com os olhos em algo que pairava acima de si. Olhos verdes. Mãos pequenas.

Sacudindo-o em aborrecimento.

Mesmo sem ter que analisar as coisas, percebeu o que exatamente havia acontecido. Ele tinha caído no sono e sonhou.

E nesse sonho, estava fazendo sexo selvagem com Haruno Sakura.

E ele ainda_ não_ tinha terminado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O homem estava dolorosamente consciente de sua ereção escondida sob a calça jounin.

Sua respiração ainda irregular, a sua mente ainda girando com vivacidade selvagem. Visões selvagens. Afundando-se, montando, gritand...

Abruptamente, sentou-se, tentando controlar sua mente, seus pensamentos. Tentando manter-se em poder de sua sanidade. Ele olhou para cima, pronto para dizer a ela para sair da sala e deixá-lo sozinho. Para ficar longe dele.

E foi então que ele a viu.

.

Ela estava vestindo um uniforme branco e não era o seu habitual. Era pequeno e apertado, mostrando apenas o suficiente do colo e pernas para fazer sua boca ficar seca. Seu cabelo róseo num rabo de cavalo, deixando o pescoço de marfim exposto. Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior de forma inocente, seus olhos grandes e largos, em plena irritação. Ela parecia tão pecaminosamente doce. Pecaminosamente inocente.

Pecaminosamente_ fodível._

* * *

><p>Suas mãos estavam remexendo, inquietas, exatamente como em seu sonho.<p>

As imagens voltaram, em pleno vigor absoluto. Oh aquilo era simplesmente demais.

.

Sakura se virou, seu bumbum lindo agora à frente dele. - Kakashi, eu preciso que você tire todas as suas roupas. Vou começar o exame.

Ele não podia esquecer. Não conseguia parar. Ele _tinha_ que tê-la. Aqui.

_Agora._

- Não, Sakura. Eu preciso _que você_ tire a sua.

.

E a última coisa que o homem ouviu antes da razão completamente deixar sua mente foi o som do suspiro suave da kunoichi e de sua respiração engatada.

Então, o estetoscópio caiu no chão com um baque surdo.

**.**

**.**

**continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_Tipoooooo_

_Tipoooooooooooooooooo_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_*vcs estão histéricas?*_

_Pq tipoooooo_

_Eu fiquei!_

_ hahahah_

_OMG o que será que vai acontecer hein?_

_Oh sim, arrisquem um palpite ;D_

_..  
><em>

_Vamos que vamos, bonecas, logo logo teremos mais att ;D  
><em>

_Bjitos  
><em>

_hime.  
><em>


	8. Chapter VIII

**N/T: **

_Galerinha =)  
><em>

_Bom, pra quem tava querendo esganar a Ice por ter parado naquela .. er.. "parte crítica", cá está mais um cpt. _

_(Pq eu gosto muito da Ice-chan e quero que o pescocinho dela fique são e salvo contra a fúria avassaladora das "leitoras em chamas" heheh)_

_..  
><em>

_Então, bonecas, aproveitem ;DD  
><em>

_(E lembrem-se, essa fanfic é **M-rated**.)  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>  
><em>

_O homem estava dolorosamente consciente de sua ereção escondida sob a calça jounin._

_Sua respiração ainda irregular, a sua mente ainda girando com vivacidade selvagem. Visões selvagens. Afundando-se, montando, gritand..._

_Abruptamente, sentou-se, tentando controlar sua mente, seus pensamentos. Tentando manter-se em poder de sua sanidade. Ele olhou para cima, pronto para dizer a ela para sair da sala e deixá-lo sozinho. Para ficar longe dele._

_E foi então que ele a viu._

_._

_Ela estava vestindo um uniforme branco e não era o seu habitual. Era pequeno e apertado, mostrando apenas o suficiente do colo e pernas para fazer sua boca ficar seca. Seu cabelo róseo num rabo de cavalo, deixando o pescoço de marfim exposto. Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior de forma inocente, seus olhos grandes e largos, em plena irritação. Ela parecia tão pecaminosamente doce. Pecaminosamente inocente._

_Pecaminosamente fodível._

* * *

><p><em>Suas mãos estavam remexendo, inquietas, exatamente como em seu sonho.<em>

_As imagens voltaram, em pleno vigor absoluto. Oh aquilo era simplesmente demais._

_._

_Sakura se virou, seu bumbum lindo agora à frente dele. - Kakashi, eu preciso que você tire todas as suas roupas. Vou começar o exame._

_Ele não podia esquecer. Não conseguia parar. Ele tinha que tê-la. Aqui._

_Agora._

_- Não, Sakura. Eu preciso que você tire a sua._

_._

_E a última coisa que o homem ouviu antes da razão completamente deixar sua mente foi o som do suspiro suave da kunoichi e de sua respiração engatada._

_Então, o estetoscópio caiu no chão com um baque surdo._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Para Pam<em>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo VIII  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura não tinha certeza se ouvira errado ou se estava ficando surda ou se estava simplesmente sendo atormentada por uma imaginação fértil. Ele estava brincando.<p>

Ele _tinha_ que estar brincando.

Ou isso, ou ela estava sonhando. Sim. Isso tudo era um sonho, um bom e lindo sonho do que iria acordar em apenas alguns segundos.

* * *

><p>E por causa de sua preocupação com toda aquela <em>situação<em>, não fora capaz de ouvir o movimento, ou mesmo senti-lo vir, isto é, até que sentiu o calor irradiando centímetros atrás de si e foi exatamente nesse momento que a moça tomou conhecimento de um par de mãos grandes e fortes pousando em sua cintura.

Mãos familiares, as mesmas que a haviam lhe tocado na cintura na noite passada.

Não, isso não era um sonho. Não podia ser.

Sakura agarrou o contador em sua frente, sua respiração instável. Ele estava perto, _tão_ perto.

E se aproximou ainda mais.

- Ka ... kashi?

Ele não respondeu.

Em vez disso, Sakura sentiu aquelas mãos familiares mover-se para baixo, tocando-lhe em carícias suaves até chegar em seus quadris.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, pressionando o peito forte contra as costas macias da moça, fazendo-a tremer um pouco.

Ela sentiu algo toca-lhe o cabelo e aquilo foi o suficiente para a kunoichi prender a respiração quando percebeu exatamente do que se tratava.

Antes que ela pudesse agarrar-se à sensação, a_ coisa_ moveu-se, aproximando-se de seu ouvido.

Sentiu a boca mascarada mover-se suavemente, beijando-a no processo. Ela fechou os olhos, tremendo um pouco mais.

- Ka ... kashi ...

- Hm? - A Boca de Kakashi continuou a beijá-la na altura do ouvido, mordiscando seu lóbulo de quando em quando. Isso enviou arrepios sobre a pele da moça, aquecendo seu corpo inteiro instantaneamente.

Ela tentou falar, tentou dizer alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa. _

* * *

><p>E então, a boca mascarada de repente perdeu o tecido que a cobria e tal boca agora d<em>esmascarada<em> e maravilhosamente quente moveu-se mais para baixo.

E mais para baixo, até chegar bem próxima à mandíbula feminia.

Em seguida, passou pelo pescoço da moça.

Beijando. Mordiscando. Dentes levemente, _muito_ levemente passeando.

E Sakura viu-se perdendo todas as palavras e pensamentos completamente.

* * *

><p>Gemendo baixinho, a mente girando, a kunoichi fez a única coisa que podia compreender no momento: Inclinou-se e derreteu-se à boca <em>dele<em>, movendo-se no ritmo _dele_. Pressionando-se com mais firmeza _nele_. De repente, um incandescente prazer fez seu corpo abrasar, dolorosamente queimando por toda a região do ventre.

E mais para baixo, entre suas pernas.

Ela mordeu o lábio com força para não choraramingar o que só poderia ser considerado como o _êxtase_. Suas unhas – _Kami,_ já estavam cavando firmes contra o balcão, provavelmente danificando o mobiliário agora.

E por que diabos ela não o estava parando? Por que não estava ao menos _tentando_ parar isso?

_"Porque você quer"_ uma voz em algum lugar dentro de si respondeu. "_Você quer tanto"._

_Inner__ Sakura_. Tinha que ser.

Ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

* * *

><p>Lentamente, suas mãos se moveram de novo, uma para cima, parando sobre o estômago feminino.<p>

A outra tomou uma rota sensual para baixo, parando na borda da saia curta da moça.

Aqueles dedos calejados traçavam círculos suaves.

Ela pensou que ele iria parar por aí, _realmente_ pensou.

Tinha que ser, certo?

Não podia continuar, porque... porque esse prazer já estava doendo demais.

Só que ela estava errada._ Completamente errada._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

A mão masculina continuou se movendo hábil para baixo da saia feminina. Levantando-a enquanto o fazia sensualmente.

Para cima e mais para cima ... parando exatamente na altura da parte interna das coxas da moça.

E, em seguida, aqueles dedos se moveram num toque muito,_ muito_ suave.

As palmas das mãos esfregando-a, num vai-e-vem para cima e para baixo.

_Para cima._

E ela não podia evitar arquear-se naquelas mãos, quando a sensação da pele contra pele enviou uma corrente elétrica em seu corpo numa rápida espiral.

_E para baixo._

Ela gemeu mais uma vez, inconscientemente esfregando o bumbum contra ele.

_Para cima._

Instintivamente, suas próprias mãos deixaram o balcão e foram passear sobre as dele – uma ocupada acariciando-lhe o abdômen e a outra a coxa.

Ao sentir as mãos feminias sobre as suas, Hatake grunhiu em aprovação, sua boca, como se por instinto, começou a se mover mais rápido sobre a pele dela.

Isso era um redemoinho. Era o céu. Era o pecado.

Isso era_ loucura._

* * *

><p>- Tire a sua roupa. - ele sussurrou, sua voz rouca. Sedutora.<p>

- O qu-e ... e..? - Sakura murmurou, suas palavras escaparam num tom ... oh _Kami_ ... tão quente ...

- Tire. Suas. Roupas. - Respondeu asperamente, a boca fazendo um caminho para cima e mordiscando-lhe lóbulo da orelha novamente.- Eu... te...quero...nua.

.

De repente, ele a puxou para mais perto, fazendo-a sentir, pela primeira vez em todo esse 'momento' juntos, algo duro e quase que pulsante latejar contra suas costas.

Ao mesmo tempo, as palavras de Ino voltaram em sua cabeça.

* * *

><p><em>Você poderia apenas agarrá-lo ali mesmo e se jogar<em> _nele_!

* * *

><p>Em cima dele.<p>

Eles estavam quase tendo relações sexuais. Aqui. Agora. Sua primeira, _a sua primeira vez._

Na sala de exame. Com seu ex-sensei.

_Oh Kami!_

Aquilo era demais.

* * *

><p>De repente, sua mente entrou em pânico, quando uma imagem após outra entrava viciosamente em seu cérebro.<p>

Antes que Sakura percebesse, o pânico atingiu seu coração, sua alma, e a moça se viu arrancando as mãos de seu ex-sensei de si, e se afastando rapidamente do balcão. Empurrando-o para bem longe de si.

E foi então que Sakura conseguiu escapulir das mãos dele, seguindo rapidá para o canto mais distante da sala.

Seus pensamentos ainda confusos.

Sua respiração ainda engatada.

Seu coração ainda batendo muito rápido.

- E-u-o-que-eu-não posso. - Gaguejou desesperadamente, ainda incapaz de formar palavras coerentes. Ela não podia olhar nos olhos dele, com medo do que iria ver. E medo do que _ele _veria.

_Silêncio._

Ele não disse nada e nem ela.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

_Silêncio._

* * *

><p>Sakura finalmente tomou coragem suficiente para olhar para cima e o que viu tirou completamente o fôlego de seus pulmões.<p>

Ele estava apenas ali, parado, respirando silenciosamente.

Suas mãos soltas cada uma de cada lado do corpo.

Sua máscara agora frouxa, fora parar em volta do pescoço.

O que deixava apenas o rosto nu, fazendo-a maravilhar-se com a bela vista de sua pele, cicatriz, e os olhos nublados.

Lábios inchados.

Kami a ajude, ela não fez nada para merecer isso._ Oh não._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

O silêncio reinou na sala, claro e tenso e _muito_ tenso, confusão também era inegável.

Ela tinha medo de falar, medo que ele conseguisse ouvir a gagueira em sua voz, sinal de desejo contido que ainda estava muito presente dentro de si.

Ela continuou tentando respirar, tentando acalmar-se no silêncio, com o único barulhos de suas respirações tentando permancecer estáveis.

_Mas então..._

Ele se moveu.

_Em direção a ela._

Ele se moveu e seus dedos se livravam, tortuosamente, do colete que vestia, a cada passo dado na direção da moça.

Olhos verdes arregalaram.

- Não! - Gritou, colocando a mão no ar em um sinal para ele _parar_.

Mas ele a ignorou e continuou a se mover.

Continuou tirando a roupa.

Sua camisa em seguida, revelando algumas cicatrizes leves sobre a pele e os músculos maravilhosamente firmes.

Oh, _oh Kami_. Ela iria ter um ataque cardíaco.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Kaka...shi! - Gaguejou, freneticamente afastando-se dele.

Suas costas esbarrara em outra mesa e ela rapidamente se desvencilhou desajeitadamente. - Eu-você-o-o que você está fazendo!

- Você me disse pra tirar a minha roupa.

Suas mãos se moveram para o cinto, lentamente removendo-o.

E assim como o estetoscópio, deixou-o cair no chão com um baque surdo.

Então suas mãos repousaram sobre o botão calça.

E ele _ainda_ não havia parado de se mover.

- Isso...i-isso foi antes!

- Antes?

- Antes ... antes— de você..._droga,_ pare de vir atrás de mim!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sua respiração engatou novamente e ela não entendia porque isso estava acontecendo se ele nem sequer estava mais perto de si.

Mas aquela vista... oh, sim,_ aquela_ vista ...

- Você gosta disso, Sakura. - murmurou com voz rouca.

A maneira como ele disse o nome dela a fez querer gemer mais uma vez, mas em vez disso, rangeu os dentes e tentou se concentrar nas palavras que precisava dizer.

E quando finalmente conseguiu, ela não pode evitar. Seus olhos se estreitaram.

- Eu não. - bufou, parecendo indignada. Ou pelo menos, tentando.

- Eu posso ouvir sua respiração, Sakura. Mesmo daqui. Está alta e muito,_ muito_ afetada. - As mãos dele se moveram até o botão da calça, fazendo com que seus olhos verdes fossem instantanemete atraídos para _lá._ - Você me quer.

E os olhos dela voltaram-se para ele, inflamando-se instantaneamente.

- Você é tão arrogante, convencido e...

- E eu tenho que te ter.

- ...ego... O quê? - Gritou mais uma vez, gaguejou, a raiva esvaecendo substituída pelo pânico mais uma vez.

- Você me ouviu.

- Eu – você- v-você não pode simplesmente dizer coisas assim!

- Mas disse.

- Bem ... mas você não pode! - Gritou, quase que incoerentemente._ Kami_, ela estava tropeçando em sua própria língua! - Você-isso-é-você..._ Pelo amor de Deus_, você poderia por favor tirar sua mão ... _daí!_

* * *

><p>Pela primeira vez, seus olhos de onix pareciam divertidos, como se achasse toda a situação engraçada.<p>

Ele quase sorriu - algo que ela teria achado muito charmoso, se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes.

Mas então, aqueles olhos ficaram nublados novamente, prendendo os dela_ tão_ intensamente.

Queimando tão implacavelmente.

- Mas você quer.

- Você é um idiota! Seu arrogante-estúpido! E-Eu não!

- Mentirosa.

- Eu certamente não sou...

- Então por que está recuando?

- Porque você está se movendo-pr-a-per-to demais e parece que está...

- Sakura, estou cansado desta conversa. Quero ter você_ agora._

_._

* * *

><p>De repente, ele se moveu em uma velocidade tão rápida que era quase impossível ser captada pelo olho nu.<p>

Em questão de segundos, lá estava ele a vários metros longe dela e, em seguida, a próxima coisa que ela sabia era que estava escorada na parede e Kakashi em sua frente, pressionando seu corpo ao dela.

Ela ofegou em voz baixa.

Lentamente, ele colocou uma palma da mão na parede ao lado da cabeça dela. A outra mão traçou um caminho por sua mandíbula ... pescoço ... garganta ... e seu coração.

Pos a mão ali, dolorosamente perto de seus seios.

Seus olhos verdes turvaram, nublados, tão logo ele se inclinou, murmurando muito, _muito_ baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Seu coração está batendo rápido. Eu estava certo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela estava ficando tonta.

E tão, _tão_ excitada.

O peito dele - nu - agora quase pressionado contra seus seios macios e aquelas coxas eram tão firmes, e estavam tão próximas das dela... e Sakura não podia evitar a não ser querer senti-las. Seu corpo estava começando a deliciosamente traí-la.

Fracamente e quase que indolente, Sakura preparou-se para empurrá-lo. Mas ele a girou com facilidade, agarrando a mão da moça e puxando-a para si.

- Não…

Então tocou a boca no pulso feminino, onde seu pulso batia tão, _tão_ descontroladamente.

E ele aproximou-se mais, até que seus corpos foram moldados um no outro, centímetro por centímetro. Apertados. Quentes.

Ela parou de respirar completamente.

_Luxúria. _

_Desejo._

_Pânico._

_Ataque cardíaco._

Sim, ataque cardíaco.

* * *

><p>Pouco antes do ataque de pânico e as trevas nublarem sua mente, uma voz soou alta no sistema de som ambiente.<p>

* * *

><p>- Haruno Sakura, por favor, prossiga para a sala de cirurgia agora mesmo, há uma emergência e sua presença é urgentemente necessária.<p>

* * *

><p>E depois disso, Sakura desmaiou.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_Não, caraaaaa  
><em>

_tipooooo  
><em>

_Ahhhhh  
><em>

_**Meninas, gostaram?**  
><em>

_Ai ai na boa, kakashi-sensei é muito, mas muitoooooo seduzente.  
><em>

_*APANHA DE PAU*  
><em>

_Lindonas, eu to feliz que vcs estejam curtindo kakasaku,  
><em>

_mesmo mesmo =)  
><em>

_Vou indo agora, mas amanhã estamos aí ;D  
><em>

_Bjitos  
><em>

_Hime._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<br>**

_Galera, eu ia postar hoje ainda o segundo cpt de The Longest Month Ever (lembram, uma das 3 vencedoras do poll)_

_Mas to achando o site muito 'mortinho' hoje D;_

_Logo, vou deixar pra depois, ok.**  
><strong>_

_...  
><em>

_Amanhã, só pra alegria geral das kaka-chetes, teremos **The Window** ;DD  
><em>

_E domingo, **Em Nove Dias** =D  
><em>

_..  
><em>

_E lembrando, flores, semana que vem começa "Tudo" de novo, entãooo vou poder estar com as senhoritas, somente, muito provavelmente, aos finais de semana...  
><em>

_Mas aí façamos assim, eu trago cerca de 3 att de uma vez, assim dá pra compensar né ;DD  
><em>


	9. Chapter IX

**Mais um cpt pra gente ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<br>**

_Fracamente e quase que indolente, Sakura preparou-se para empurrá-lo. Mas ele a girou com muita facilidade, agarrando a mão da moça e puxando-a para si._

_- Não…_

_Então tocou os lábios no pulso feminino, onde seu pulso batia tão, tão descontroladamente._

_E ele aproximou-se mais, até que seus corpos foram moldados um no outro, centímetro por centímetro. Apertados. Quentes._

_Ela parou de respirar completamente._

_Luxúria. _

_Desejo._

_Pânico._

_Ataque cardíaco._

_Sim, ataque cardíaco._

* * *

><p><em>Pouco antes do ataque de pânico e as trevas nublarem sua mente, uma voz soou alta no sistema de som ambiente.<em>

* * *

><p><em>- Haruno Sakura, por favor, prossiga para a sala de cirurgia agora mesmo, há uma emergência e sua presença é urgentemente necessária.<em>

* * *

><p><em>E depois disso, Sakura desmaiou.<em>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Fanfic da bonitona Ice<em>

_Tradu/Adaptação por K hime  
><em>

_Presentinho para Pam_

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

><p>Não era preciso ser um gênio para descobrir o que tinha acontecido, ou pelo menos, o que poderia ter sido acontecido, bem... a menos que você não fosse incrivelmente estúpido e não soubesse absolutamente nada sobre o mundo.<p>

Lá estava Sakura, sentada em uma cadeira, os olhos verdes fechados, mas movendo-se por baixo das pálpebras como se estivesse prestes a acordar.

Lá estava Kakashi, uma mão sobre a testa dela, a outra em seu ombro, como se para mantê-la no lugar, como se não a quisesse deixar cair ao chão. A máscara estava de volta ao lugar, sua camisa, calça e toda sua postura de seriedade de volta à face. O colete e cinto, no entanto, ainda jaziam no chão.

Oh, sim. Definitivamente não era preciso ser um gênio para descobrir o que tinha lhe acontecido.

* * *

><p>Faltava apenas um fio para o caos em potencial vir a ocorrer, então Ino finalmente decidiu que era hora de assumir o controle sobre a situação.<p>

Primeiro, a loira colocou as mãos nos quadris. E em seguida, deu ao jounin de cabelos prateados uma carranca fulminante—como se lhe dissesse silenciosamente que deveria dar o fora dali e_ isso_, teria feito qualquer um tremer nas bases—

—Qualquer um menos Hatake Kakashi.

O cara simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha, basicamente ignorando a loira e todo seu veneno.

Com um acesso de raiva, Ino desistiu e foi ficar ao lado de sua amiga, que jazia um pouco pálida no canto da sala de exames.

- O que aconteceu? - Ino exigiu, colocando a própria mão no pescoço de Sakura para sentir-lhe a frequencia cardiaca. A moça estava quente e respirando de forma satisfatória. Então, a loira suspirou em alívio.

- Ela desmaiou.

E a cabeça loira imediatamente se virou para ele novamente.

Ele parecia bastante inocente, fazendo aquela plissada de um unico olho visivel.

Ino suspirou novamente.

- Bem, isso é bastante óbvio. - brincou a loira secamente, não tenho certeza se achara divertido ou irritante. Depois de um momento, decidiu que havia sido, sim, divertido, antes de virar-se para Sakura mais uma vez quando a kunoichi de cabelo rosa abriu os olhos, parecendo confusa.

- O quê—

- Você está no hospital, na sala de exame, você desmaiou, e agora que acordou e precisa ir imediatamente para a sala de _emergência, agora_ —então, comece a levantar esse seu traseiro gordo daí e me ajude a salvar algumas vidas. - Ino ordenou em um só sopro de voz.

* * *

><p>Sakura piscou e endireitou-se imediatamente à menção da palavra <em>emergência.<em>

Ela ainda parecia confusa, mas a cor de sua pele foi voltando ao poucos e seus olhos já estavam menos nublados.

- Bem? - Ino disse impaciente. - Vamos!

E puxou Sakura consigo, apesar dos murmúrios confusos da garota. E arrastou a amiga até a porta, determinada a leva-la até seu destino.

E, claro, para tagarelar horrores com ela sobre os detalhes do que a_cabara de lhe acontecer. _

- Ela estará de volta para o seu _exame, -_ Ino mencionou a palavra "exame" de forma significativa, dando a Kakashi um olhar de advertência. Em outras palavras: _fique parado aí porque não terminou ainda._ Mas então, sentiu Sakura endurecer ao seu lado, mas escolheu simplesmente ignorar tal fato.

E então pos-se a arrastar a amiga para a Emergência.

E falhou em notar o olhar significativo que um deu ao outro antes que a porta fechasse completamente atrás de si.

* * *

><p>A porta da sala de emergência abriu e o paciente passou, cercado por dois enfermeiros e um médico recém-chegado.<p>

Era um chuunin de 16 anos que foi pego em uma emboscada, orquestrada por alguns shinobi rivais, em sua volta para casa depois de sua prinmeira missão solo em Suna— as lesões eram graves, mas não eram tão complexas de se tratar.

A operação durou uns quarenta e cinco minutos, e todos sabiam que se não fosse por Sakura, o processo teria sido muito mais crítico.

- Leve-o para um quarto particular, Anis, - Sakura instruiu o médico recém-chegado, que agora fitava atentamente o prontuário do paciente com uma expressão séria no rosto. Ele era um médico dedicado, um que Sakura julgou ter sido uma ajuda preciosa durante a operação. - E certifique-se de que alguém verifique seus sinais vitais de vez em quando. Eu vou checá-lo mais tarde também.

Anis acenou com a cabeça, parecendo satisfeito por ter-lhe sido confiado tal tarefa. E saiu às pressas com os enfermeiros e o paciente ao seu destino.

Com um suspiro aliviado, Sakura tirou as luvas e começou a lavar as mãos.

- Bom trabalho, Sakura, - Shizune disse alegremente, sorrindo para a kunoichi de cabelo rosa. Ton-ton, o porquinho amado da mulher, sentou-se a seus pés, grunhindo em pura felicidade.

- Obrigada, Shizune, - Sakura respondeu, sorrindo-lhe de volta.

- Eu acho que seu dia de folga não era realmente um dia de folga, certo? - Shizune refletiu, fitando-a preocupada. E Sakura sorriu-lhe novamente.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu tenho outros dias de folga de qualquer maneira.

- Bem, bem. Apenas certifique-se de relaxar um pouco agora.

- Claro, depois que eu terminar com os exames físicos. - E ao pensamento dos exames físicos, Sakura tentou não franzir a testa.

- Ah, certo. Esses exames. Bem, boa sorte! Agora estou indo para a Torre da Hokage.

- Até mais, Shizune.

* * *

><p>Acenando-lhe um tchauzinho, Shizune saiu da sala de cirurgia, com Ton-ton a tiracolo.<p>

Com outro suspiro, mais profundo, Sakura terminou de lavar as mãos e deixou-se inclinhar sobre o balcão da pia e os ombros caídos. Ela fechou os olhos e levou os dedos às temoporas, esfregando-as.

Talvez pudesse ter ao menos um pouco de paz por algum tempo.

BAM!

Ou talvez não.

A porta bateu ainda mais forte que antes, seguida pelo animado _toc-toc de_ saltos altos.

* * *

><p>Ino realmente iria quebrar o pescoço dela se ela não fosse cuidadosa.<p>

- Tudo bem, testão. Desembuche agora! E não tenha medo de se aprofundar nos detalhes. Estou toda a ouvidos!

Sakura instantaneamente ficou rosa.

E não foi pela idéia de Ino sobre o que supostamente havia acontecido, não era isso que a preocupava, porque na verdade, Ino sabia quase todos os segredos de Sakura—Inferno— a loira até inventou a maioria deles! Mas sim o fato de que tal fato em si era, desta vez, realmente bastante verdadeiro... o que lhe deixava bastante... bastante embaraçada.

Ela não tinha certeza de como o desmaio havia acontecido, ou quanto tempo ficara desacordada. Inferno, não sabia nem sequer _o que tinha_ acontecido.

Mas sabia—oh, com certeza absoluta— exatamente o _por__quê_ disso ter acontecido.

E seu interior começou a borbulhar como que em um turbilhão de borboletas, apenas ao mero pensamento.

* * *

><p>- Então? - Ino continuou, braços cruzados sobre o peito e o pé direito batendo impaciente no chão. - O que aconteceu? Você pulou nele? <em>Pulou nele, né?<em>

Silêncio.

Sakura apenas passou do rosa ao vermelho.

- Oh, meu Kami. Testão, você acabou desmaiando em cima dele enquanto faziam sexo?

Agora Sakura passou do vermelho para um tom quase próximo ao violeta.

- Porca! - sussurrou, tentando duramente manter uma carranca feia e falhando miseravelmente nisso. - Não fizemos sexo, ok?

- Então o que te fez desmaiar? - Ino indagou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. De repente, seus olhos azuis arregalaram e uma mão bateu-lhe na própria boca em total alarme. - Oh ... oh meu deus! Testão, ele te _estuprou? _

- Não! - Sakura quase gritou numa resposta automática.

Ino tirou a mão da boca—numa resposta de alívio imediato, pois Sakura soou sincera o suficiente.

- Bem, isso é bom, porque se ele fizesse isso, eu iria pessoalmente chutar—

- Ele não fez isso, ok? - Sakura interrompeu em voz baixa. - Ele não é esse tipo de pessoa.

- Tudo bem, eu entendi, ele é um cara legal. Então, de volta à questão: por que diabos você desmaiou?

Silêncio.

- É melhor me responder, Testão, ou _eu_ vou espalhar por toda Konoha esse boato. Você sabe que eu faria isso.

- Não se atreva! - Sakura olhou feio.

- Eu não vou se você me disser! - Ino retribuiu a carranca.

Silêncio.

- Sabe, isso é considerado chantagem, - Sakura resmungou, fazendo beicinho agora. Suas mãos estavam remexendo de um lado para outro—num sinal que significava apenas uma coisa: ela estava prestes a _dizer,_ mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ino apenas revirou os olhos.

- Tanto faz, querida. Agora, o que aconteceu? Por que você desmaiou?

Silêncio.

- Sakura ...

- E-eu .. tive ... o meu primeiro orgasmo ...

Silêncio.

Então os olhos de Ino arregalaram em mais puro extase, bem como em pleno triunfo.

- A-ha! Então vocês _fizeram_ sexo!

- Porca, abaixe a voz! - Sakura sussurrou, jogando as mãos no ar num gesto para manter a voz da loira baixa. - N-não foi b-bem assim. Eu te disse, _não_ tivemos relações sexuais.

Silêncio.

Ino agora parecia positivamente vitoriosa.

- Ah, entendi! Então ou ele usou os dedos pra te fod—

- Não! - Sakura gritou, curiosamente mortificada.

—Ou ele chupou seus seios—

- Não!

—Ou ele colocou a boca no seu—

_- Porca!_ Nada disso aconteceu!

Uma pausa.

- Eu. .. nós apenas ... nossos corpos ... apenas ... colidiram. E ele estava ... erm, me beijando. Beijando o meu pulso.

Silêncio.

O maior silêncio até agora.

* * *

><p>Então, Ino fez uma coisa que chocou sua amiga, que teria caído para trás se não houvesse um apoio contra suas costas. A loira saltou em Sakura—num baque violento. Braços entrelaçados em seu pescoço, sufocando-a com um abraço de urso.<p>

Depois, fez um ruído alto, como que num grito (ao qual Sakura julgou bastante parecido com os barulhos que Ton-ton costumava fazer).

- Testao! Oh, meu Kami, que fofo! Eu sabia! Eu _sabia_ !

_Sabia o que? _

- Sabia o que? - Sakura deixou escapar, tentando desvencilhar-se da loira em chamas. Felizmente deu certo, porque a moça desembaraçou-se de si, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Que era sobre **ele** que você estava falando ontem à noite no clube!

Agora foram os olhos de Sakura que quase sairam das órbitas.

- O que—O QUE? - balbuciou, a mente tentando trabalhar.

Ela _disse isso?_

Ino continuou sorrindo. - Você estava bêbada. Estávamos no clube. E você ficou falando sobre fazer sexo com o homem mais lindo que conheceu em toda a sua vida, mas que apenas _recentemente havia percebido isso, - A _loira piscou. - Você o viu sem a máscara, não foi?

Sakura corou um vermelho brilhante.

- Kami! Ele deve ser incrivelmente lindo pra te fazer corar assim, - brincou Ino incansavelmente, com os olhos brilhando. - E um orgasmo só de se tocar! _Wow,_ testão, você realmente é uma doce virgem.

- É—Eu—erm. - Ok, ela se sentia gravemente humilhada agora. Tanto que não conseguia nem falar direito mais.

- Bem, testão ... o que vai acontecer agora?

* * *

><p>Sakura permaneceu em silêncio.<p>

Não que estivesse tentando ignorar a pergunta da loira, era apenas que …. bem, ela realmente não sabia como responder.

A loira deve ter percebido tal, surpreendentemente, porque parou de atormentar a amiga com mais dessas perguntas e permaneceu em silêncio, caminhando para ficar ao lado de Sakura e inclinar-se junto à amiga sobre o balcão da pia.

Sakura ficou chocada.

O que acontece, realmente? O que ela realmente queria? O que realmente sentia?

Ela teria sido uma baita de uma mentirosa se negasse o fato de que se sentia atraída por ele.

Desde aquela manhã fatídica, esse era apenas um fato inevitável— Sakura simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nele todos os dias seguintes— e até mesmo havia sonhado com ele algumas vezes.

Ele havia, simplesmente, _invadido_ sua mente.

Suas ações.

Seus hormônios.

* * *

><p>Ela tentou se lembrar das razões pelas quais não deveria sequer pensar nele dessa forma.<p>

**Número um:** ele era _quatorze_ anos mais velho.

**Número dois:** ele era um solitário.

**Número três:** ele lia _porcarias pornográficas_.

**Número quatro:** era seu ex-sensei. O que, por si só, já era o suficiente. Mais do que suficiente, na verdade.

Então, por que Sakura não acreditava em nenhuma dessas razões?

_Porque você sabe que essas razões são idiotic—_

- Cala a boca, Inner. - Sakura resmungou.

- O quê? - Ino perguntou confusa.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Nada. Não é nada.

- Ele ainda está lá, sabia. Esperando para ser... _examinado._ - Ino disse após um momento, seu tom claramente sugestivo. E ficara apenas olhando para Sakura com o canto do olho.

- Hmm, - Sakura murmurou.

* * *

><p>Ela era louca.<p>

Louca pelo simples fato de apenas considerar aquilo, louca por sequer pensar nisso. Louca por querer isso.

Mas tinha de ir. Agora. Tinha que fazer esse exame e enfrentá-lo _—agora__**—**_ para que pudesse se decidir.

Em... Avançar ou recuar. Agora era a hora.

- Eu tenho que ir, - Sakura deixou escapar, afastando-se do balcão e caminhando para a porta. Alarmada, Ino se levantou, não seguindo-a, mas obviamente prestes a faze-lo.

- O quê? Onde? Test—

- Tenho um exame físico para terminar, - Sakura respondeu. E então, saiu da sala de cirurgia e fechou a porta com um clique decisivo.

E as gargalhadas altas de Ino podiam ser ouvidas até mesmo através das paredes.

* * *

><p>A mente de Sakura corria tanto quanto suas pernas.<p>

O que ela estava fazendo? Por que estava fazendo isso? Ela balançou a cabeça, convencendo-se de que estava apenas cumprindo seu dever. O exame físico, nada mais.

_Sim, certo._

Teimosamente ignorando sua Inner, Sakura correu ainda mais ráido. Isso era _apenas_ por causa do exame fisico... claro. E repetiu as palavras em sua cabeça como um mantra, recusando-se a pensar sobre o que poderia a vir depois, ou o que poderia estar à frente.

Recusando-se a pensar sobre o toque masculino.

O beijo.

As mãos—

* * *

><p>A porta da sala de exame veio à sua linha de visão e ela quase desmaiou de novo com o baque repentino de calor, nervosismo e incerteza em seu estômago. Isso era tudo tão confuso! Ela tentou se concentrar, e de repente em sua mente, uma imagem veio: o rosto dele. Seus olhos. A fome pura e primitiva. O desejo.<p>

Seus joelhos quase dobraram e sua respiração tornou-se errática.

Ela estava perdendo a sanidade, o raciocício, tudo. Estava perdendo sua sanidade, porque o exame físico, de repente, era a última coisa que sua mente conseguia pensar.

_Vá agora._ _Exames ficam pra depois._

Era humilhante pensar assim, mas Sakura realmente precisava concordar com sua Inner.

Ela tocou a maçaneta, girou-a. Abriu a porta, tonta e animada e com medo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. E entrou.

E pela enésima vez naquele dia, a moça não sabia o que sentir.

Pois... quando entrou viu que...

A sala estava vazia.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura se ocupou durante todo dia de trabalho, com todas as tarefas e responsabilidades que via no caminho.<p>

Deixou seu dia de folga para lá e escolheu fazer plantão no hospital, para garantir que todos os pacientes fossem devidamente cuidados e ficassem logo aptos e recuperados.

Prosseguiu com o exame físico de Genma (embora muitos flertes viessem da parte do homem), certificou-se de ser profissional e eficiente, ao mesmo tempo (tentando abstrair o fato desse ser _Genma—e que lhe tocar naquele lugar seria uma tarefa muito dificil_, no entanto a kunoichi tentou não levar isso para o lado pessoal).

E também conversou com os médicos recém-chegados para se certificar de que estavam confortáveis com o trabalho dela.

E tentou esquecê-lo.

Não foi fácil, mas conseguiu.

* * *

><p>Agora, cansada e dolorida, o corpo completamente moido por um dia de trabalho duro, Sakura se arrastou de volta para casa, cuidando para que evitasse encontrar Ino pelo caminho e ser arrastada para mais uma noite de boates e bebidas. Não. Não, de novo nao, de jeito nehum.<p>

Sakura iria direto para cama.

E quando acordasse na manhã seguinte, duas coisas lhe viriam à mente. Primeira, era domingo. Glorioso dia de folga.

Segundo, tinha esquecido completamente que tinha de encontrar Sasuke— e perguntou-se mentalmente se o moço estava em uma missão no momento. Bem, talvez o domingo não fosse tão glorioso assim. Afinal, Sasuke parecia sério e ela havia esquecido e dado um bolo nele. Acidentalmente, é claro. Mas, _ainda assim._

_Da mesma forma como um certo alguém a havia largado no hospital hoje mais cedo, né?_

Tentando não deixar-se pensar em um certo alguém, ela olhou para o relógio, franzindo a testa. Oito horas. Sasuke deve ter deixado a Vila há cerca de três horas.

Com um suspiro, Sakura fez a única coisa que pode pensar no momento, em um fim de semana lindo, com sua mente ainda em um caos absoluto.

Ela foi direito para a cama para tentar dormir um pouco.

**.**

**. **

**continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_Tipoooo_

_A ice foi malvada aqui, ne. Pq, cara, cadê o exame físico do kakashi?!_

_Ahhhhhhhh!_

_*apanha*_

_._

_Nah, flores, o que vcs acham do relacionamento da Ino com a Saku-chan?  
><em>

_Ahhh eu acho essas duas tão fofas!  
><em>

_A amizade delas é tão kawaii =))  
><em>

_(Tudo bemmmmm que a Ino é uma baita de uma chantagista-fofoqueira-LOUCA-sem noção *apanha* masssssss isso faz parte de qq amizade ne *apanha mais* hahha)  
><em>

_ai ai essas duas são umas fofas =D  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Bom, galera, o proximo cpt será hilário!_

_Vcs irão amaaaar ;D_

_Agora, flores, vou-me estudar._

_Amanhã, dando tudo certinho, nos vemos em **OBHandHH** ;D_

_Bjitos da Hime =))_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_Galerinha bonita, estarei** respondendo** contatos nesse domingo de manhã, ok ;D  
><em>

_To postando uma One SasuSaku ainda hoje. É humor/romance/supeeer fofo =)  
><em>


	10. Chapter X

_**N/T:** Galerinha, que saudade de tudo isso! =DD  
><em>

_Bom flores, esse final de semana tem um montão de coisa boa pra gente se divertir ;DD  
><em>

_Aguardem e divirtam-se ;D_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Uma kakasaku da Ice<em>

_Tradu-adaptação por hime_

_Versão em português para hatake pam ;D_

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**_  
><em>

**Capítulo X  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Tsunade não gostava de ficar esperando. Ela odiava e sempre punia as pessoas que o faziam.<p>

Bem, na maioria das vezes.

Claro, se não estivesse bêbada demais ou ocupada demais.

Sakura já estava quase uma hora atrasada e a loira já estava ficando impaciente.

Onde diabos aquela garota havia se metido logo quando se precisava dela? Não, ok, Shizune acabara de lhe dizer que Sakura estava presa com alguns afazares no hospital_, certo? Hm...  
><em>

Oh Kami, sua aprendiz estava se tornando tão preguiçosa como seu ex-sensei e aquilo era algo não exatamente considerado como um comportamento adequado ...

BAM!

* * *

><p>Seus pensamentos foram imediatamente interrompidos quando um <em>flash<em> rosa entrou no escritório, acompanhada por uma enxurrada de palavras quase que ininteligíveis.

- Eu acordei com pé esquerdo hoje, me levantei muito distraída e não percebi a hora e dormi um pouco mais e quando _realmente_ dei por mim, tentei chegar o mais rápido que pude e-

_O quê?_

- Desculpe! Sinto muito!

Tsunade apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você sabe que está parecendo cada dia mais com seu ex-sensei e aquelas desculpas esfarrapadas dele, não sabe?

Tsunade percebeu que sua aprendiz de cabelos róseos tinha transformado sua expressão apologética em algo rígido e desconfortável em questão de meros segundos e não tinha certeza se aquilo a divertia ou a confundia.

-Mou ... não é uma desculpa esfarrapada, Shishou! - disse em um tom defensivo, fazendo beicinho em aborrecimento. - Estou dizendo a verdade!

E foi então que a loira escolheu que era diversão. Sim, definitivamente.

- Você tem certeza?

Sakura fez um beicinho mais intenso, um contraste evidente com sua postura endurecida. - Shishou ...

- Certo. Tanto faz. - Tsunade respondeu, revirando os olhos. Ela já a teria punido pelo atraso, mas sabia que Sakura não era uma preguiçosa, talvez por isso tenha chegado à conclusão que deveria dar um desconto à moça.

Além disso, ela precisava de um favor.

- Eu tenho uma outra tarefa para você. Bem, duas, na verdade.

Sakura imediatamente iluminou-se ao som da palavra _tarefa, _seus olhos verdes rapidamente encehram-se de alegria e -

- Ela envolve a mesma pessoa da sua atribuição de semana passada.

* * *

><p>Até que as palavras <em>mesma pessoa<em> vieram à tona.

De repente, o brilho desapareceu e o sorriso foi imediatamente substituído por uma carranca. Tsunade inclinou a cabeça, sentindo-se intrigada agora.

- Algo errado, Sakura? - Tsunade perguntou, um tanto maliciosa.

Uma pausa.

-Não, Shishou. - Quase que teve de forçar as palavras a sairem.

Outra pausa.

-Ok, então. A primeira atribuição, você sabe qual é, certo?

Silêncio.

Depois de um tempo, Sakura relutantemente concordou.

- Exame físico. - Praticamente latiu tais palavras, fazendo um beicinho desagradado.

Tsunade tentou não sorrir maliciosamente, ficando cada vez mais curiosa com a reação de sua pupila.

_O que poderia ter acontecido entre estes dois?_

- É isso aí. Certifique-se que ele receba o exame físico ou então você será punida por não cumprir ordens. Entendido?

E então houve uma longa pausa até que...

-H-hai.

-Bom. Agora, a segunda tarefa é ter quatro dias de folga dos afazeres hospitalares ...

Sakura imediatamente iluminou-se novamente, embora estivesse um tanto surpresa com isso-

-... Porque terá de ficar no apartamento de Kakashi para monitorá-lo. Vinte e quatro horas por dia.

* * *

><p>E então a surpresa se tornou instantaneamente choque, e a moça não pode evitar que sua madibula simplesmente caisse em total descrença.<p>

Desta vez não houve uma única pausa para que a kunoichi de olhos verdes tentasse se esquivar de tal.

- Mas Shishou! Eu não-posso-tenho...er...afazeres-er-no-hospital!_ -_ A moça praticamente gritou em desespero.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com o trabalho do hospital, Sakura. Shizune estará cuidando disso durante toda a semana e há um grande número de médicos recém chegados de qualquer maneira.

-Mas eu...

-E não é como se você tivesse alguma missão impressindivel essa semana também. E de todo modo, podemos apenas chamá-la a qualquer momento se realmente precisarmos de você, certo.

-Mas Shishou...

-E você realmente precisa dar um tempo a si mesma, sabia. Você tem trabalhado com muito afinco ultimamente.

-Mas...

-E Kakashi está ferido. Ele teve alguns ferimentos de kunai embebidas em uma espécie de veneno, creio eu. Ele está muito fraco e se recusa a vir ao hospital, como de costume. Ele preci... Sakura? Sakura! Onde diabos pensa que está indo?

-Para o apartamento dele! Eu aceito a missão, Shishou!

E assim, a kunoichi de cabelos róseos deixou o escritório da Hokage com um alto e quase ensurdecedor estrondo da porta.

Isso deveria ter irritado a Hokage – _oh inferno!_ Aquilo realmente foi uma coisa muito rude de se fazer, deixar sua mentora assim, falando sozinha?

Mas em vez disso, a loira suspirou, murmurando algo para si mesma.

-Em pensar que eu estava prestes a dizer que não era uma toxina tão perigosa assim. _Che. _

Tsunade riu.

E então, seu olhos brilharam, e logo em seguida tirou uma garrafinha de _estoque extra_ de saque escondida numa das gavetas da mesa.

Ela pensou um pouco e se perguntou quanto tempo levaria para os obviamente-amigos-em-pé-de-guerra voltarem a ser … er... bem... _bons_ amigos novamente.

Provavelmente não muito tempo.

Talvez pudesse fazer uma aposta com Shizune sobre este assunto.

E tomou um longo gole de sua bebida maravilhosa e fechou os olhos, quase que em êxtase. Então riu novamente quando um pensamento particular entrou em sua agradável e bem relaxada mente.

_Ahh._ _As alegrias de ser a Hokage!_

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>Sakura levou apenas cinco minutos para arrumar suas roupas e itens básicos, e mais dois minutos para arrumar seu kit médico.<p>

Dando uma olhadela no quarto, que era onde a maior parte de seu material ficava, chegou à conclusão que já havia separado tudo o que precisava e que não tinha esquecido uma única coisa importante.

Bem, ok. Talvez sua sanidade mental, é claro.

Mas alguém poderia culpá-la?

O homem foi ferido. FERIDO. E estava em péssimo estado.

Quem em sã consciência não ficaria preocupada?

E praticamente rosnando, Sakura pegou sua bolsa (itens básicos, kit médico e tudo mais) e rapidamente começou a descer as escadas, de dois e dois degraus. Pegou as chaves, pronta para trancar a casa e correr para onde já deveria estar. E então, abriu a porta.

- Hn.

E piscou, quando se viu cara a cara com um Sasuke muito surpreso.

Sakura imediatamente deixou cair a bolsa e colocou uma mão em seu coração que batia forte nesse momento.

-Sasuke-kun! Eu... você quase me assustou! - exclamou, seus olhos arregalados e muito curiosos. Desde quando ele a procurava por conta própria? - O que está fazendo aqui?

_Silêncio._

Ok, talvez não a estivesse exatamente procurando por conta própria. Ele poderia ter sido enviado para enviar-lhe uma mensagem ou algo parecido. Uma missão, talvez. Ou talvez...

-Sakura.

À menção contundente e tão familiar de seu nome a trouxe de seus pensamentos e Sakura focalizou sua visão nele mais uma vez, preocupação agora escrita em sua face. - Qual é o problema, Sasuke-kun? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu sei que você esteve em uma missão faz cinco dias com Genma. Você foi enviado aqui pra me dizer alguma coisa? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Naruto? Kakashi? É-hmmf!

E a moça foi efetivamente silenciada pela segunda vez naquele dia, desta vez por uma razão muito diferente.

Uchiha Sasuke a estava beijando.

_BEIJANDO!_

E ele estava fechando a porta, prendendo-a contra a parede.

* * *

><p>A preocupação de Sakura transformou-se em choque imediatamente.<p>

Ela deixou cair a mochila novamente, consciente de que alguma coisa remexeu-se lá dentro, provavelmente estaria quebrado agora.

Consciente de que essa era realmente a menor de suas preocupações porque não havia muito mais no que pensar.

Consciente de que a língua de Sasuke agora estava tocando seus próprios lábios e as mãos masculinas a acariciavam os quadris.

Oh. Meu. Kami.

Antes que pudesse gritar ou fazer qualquer coisa, ou mesmo pensar, a língua dele e mãos pararam, levando consigo todo o calor de seu corpo (oh inferno, quando foi que Uchiha Sasuke _ se tornou um cara tão_ quente?). E o shinobi deu um passo para trás.

E pôs as mãos nos bolsos, retomando seu tão habitual comportamento Uchiha-de-ser.

Uma pausa.

E então o moço falou.

- Sai num encontro comigo.

_Silêncio._

Sakura só conseguia olhar nos olhos de onix com os verdes arregalados em total descrença.

_Será que estava realmente ouvindo direito?_

- Como é? - deixou escapar, sua mente cambaleando em confusão.

- Tenha um encontro comigo. - repetiu.

* * *

><p>Ok, então ela não estava ficando surda.<p>

Aparentemente, estava ouvindo direito, e tinha certeza disso agora. Mas ... espera. Espera aí. O QUE?

Uchiha Sasuke está _me chamando pra sair_?

Isso poderia ser algum tipo de droga de pesadelo/sonho, ou algo assim.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

- Sakura-chan! Você está aí! Sakura-chan! Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa!

Ou talvez não.

* * *

><p>Instantaneamente, Sasuke enrijeceu, um olhar de pura irritação cruzando o rosto previamente ilegível.<p>

Sakura suspirou, no que poderia ter sido alívio ou frustração, não sabia dizer.

E tentou não pensar nisso e simplesmente optou por abrir a porta.

O que fez seu companheiro de cabelos negros olhar carrancudo para si, é claro. Mas a kuchoichi preferiu ignorar isso também.

- Sakura-chan! - Naruto exclamou, sorrindo imensamente alegre ao se deparar com a amiga à porta. - Estou tão feliz que esteja em casa!

Sasuke desviou a carranca da moça para Naruto. - uma carranca de evidente irritação - que para Naruto, é claro, passou completamente despercebido.

* * *

><p>- Erm ... o que quer, Naruto? - Sakura perguntou, colocando o foco em seu companheiro loiro. Não que Sasuke e tudo o que aconteceu agora pouco não fosse importante e tal...<p>

Mas a kunoichi simplesmente não podia pensar nisso agora!

-Ne, teme! Quando você voltou da sua missão? E por que está na casa da Sakura-chan?

Típico do Naruto: Notar a carranca de Sasuke apenas no último minuto.

Sakura tentou com muita dificuldade não revirar os olhos.

-Você é irritante, Dobe.

- Eu não sou não!

-Vá embora.

- O quê? Por que eu faria isso?

- Porque você é um idiota.

- Eu não sou um idiota! Você é!

- Você que é.

- Não, você que é!

- PARE COM ISSO VOCES DOIS! - Sakura gritou em irritação, efetivamente calando a ambos.

Sasuke encarou Naruto duramente, então voltou seu olhar para o teto. Naruto cruzou os braços e mandou a língua para o amigo.

Sakura apenas suspirou.

* * *

><p>- Kami, vocês são tão infantis! - queixou-se suavemente.<p>

Naruto fez beicinho. - Ne, Sakura-chan ... é tudo culpa do Teme.

O T_eme_ voltou seu olhar de volta para Naruto.

- Não interessa, - Sakura interrompeu. Então a moça se virou para Naruto novamente e deu-lhe um olhar irritado. - Agora, vá direto ao ponto. O que quer, Naruto?

* * *

><p>A expressão de Naruto, como de costume ficou em branco por um momento.<p>

Os olhos de Sakura se contrairam em exasperação. Sasuke grunhiu em desgosto cada vez mais crescente. A mão de Sakura lentamente se transformou em um punho firme, pronta para socar Naruto no caso de que o loiro tivesse uma mensagem importante a lhe trazer – Atrasada, novamente.

Depois de um momento, o loiro espalhafatoso finalmente iluminou-se, como se tivesse lembrado de algo.

- Oh, sim! Lembrei! - exclamou entusiasmado.

- Já era tempo. - Sakura resmungou, revirando os olhos. - Bem, o que é?

- Kiba disse para dizer a vocês que ele vai dar uma festa, uma noite de bebidas de graça! É seu aniversário, lembra?

O punho de Sakura suavizou lentamente e ela soltou um suspiro de alívio. Bem, pelo menos isso era tudo.

- Então vocês vem, certo? - Naruto continuou, seus olhos azuis brilhando em alegria absoluta. - Nós vamos nos divertir muito! Agora, estou indo agora na casa de Kakashi e ...

* * *

><p>Ouviu-se um grito alto e um barulho de passos, antes que a moça pegasse a mochila novamente e uma enxurrada rósea lavou o cenário em um mero segundo.<p>

- Sakura-chan! O q- onde, hey, onde está indo?

Sasuke suavizou a carranca, parecendo um tanto surpreso mais uma vez.

Os olhos de Naruto arregalaram-se na mesma medida que sua boca. Não que Sakura tivesse notado, é claro.

Ela estava bem longe em direção à porta e voando sobre os telhados de Konoha como um furacão rosa.

* * *

><p><em>Maldição!<em> Como ela poderia ter esquecido seu ex-sensei ferido?

_Bem, claro que podia._ Quando sua p_aixão de longa data, de repente, pula em cima de você e..._

- Ele não é mais a minha paixão! - Sakura gritou em irritação.

_Tanto faz._ _Mas ele ainda assim beijou você e-_

- Eu não me importo! E-Eu já gosto de alguém agora!

Ela quase riu a isso. _Oh, droga._

_Hah!_ _Então você admite!_ _Você sente falta daquele pervertido preguiçoso!_ _Você gosta dele!_ _Oh, eu deveria saber... essa coisas de se recusar a examiná-lo era uma baita de uma negação!_ _Você ainda quer entrar nas calças del-_

- Cale a boca, DROGA DE INNER!

- Sakura-chan! Com quem está gritando?

Sakura quase riu de novo, como uma tola desajeitada, quando não só ouviu, mas viu, seu companheiro de equipe loiro.

E à sua esquerda estava Sasuke.

* * *

><p>- Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Por que estão...<p>

- Te seguimos! Você estava agindo como louca! - Naruto gritou.

- Eu não estou agindo feito louca! Eu-Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa, ok? - Sakura retaliou, fitando-o carrancuda.

- Sakura, precisamos conversar.

Ela simplesmente desviou o olhar para o outro.

- Agora não. Mais tarde. - disse com firmeza.

Felizmente, ambos calaram a boca depois disso.

* * *

><p>Sete minutos depois, a kunoichi finalmente chegou a seu destino e imediatamente pousou graciosa no chão, seus dois companheiros de equipe a tiracolo.<p>

Sakura ofegou por um tempo, não se lembrara de ter corrido tão rápido em toda sua vida (bem, exceto há alguns dias quando se atrasara para um encontro com a Hokage).

- Ne, Sakura-chan, o que estamos fazendo na frente da casa do Kakashi-sensei? - Naruto perguntou, soando extremamente confuso.

- Minha missão, - Sakura respondeu simplesmente. - E ele não é mais o nosso sensei, Naruto.

Não que ela realmente precisasse acrescentar isso.

Ela só precisava de tranquilidade, realmente, um sinal de que estava tudo bem pensar diferentemente sobre ele agora. Que estava tudo bem sonhar com ele, deixá-lo invadir seus pensamentos, e por vezes imaginar o que havia acontecido entre ambos.

E sentir falta dele.

Porque sim, ela sentia saudades dele.

Não que jamais fosse admitir tal em voz alta.

* * *

><p>Sakura bateu na porta.<p>

_Eu te disse._ _Eu estava certa._

Sakura optou por não voltar a discutir com sua Inner tola.

Ela se sentia ansiosa, mas não sabia porque. Por que estava ansiosa? Não era como se ele tivesse estado fora por tanto tempo assim. Kami, o que havia de errado com ela? Estava agindo como uma tola apaixonada, uma mera sombra da kunoichi forte e capaz e excelente ninja médica que realmente era.

Ela _não estava_ apaixonada por ele – céus, não mesmo!

Claro que não.

Ela realmente só queria vê-lo, era tudo. E ... erm, curá-lo.

_Claro._

* * *

><p>Um leve rubor pintou suas bochechas ao reviver as cenas vividas por ambos novamente.<p>

Mas Sakura repreendeu-se impiedosamente, dizendo a si mesma para se concentrar na situação em questão e lidar com esse dilema depois.

Ainda tinha muito a fazer e muito a pensar, e certamente não estava ajudando relembrar aquelas imagens.

Ela trataria dos ferimentos dele primeiro. E então eles conversariam. Só depois disso.

A porta se abriu.

Sakura sorriu, fitando o chão antes de olhar para cima.

E o sorriso desapareceu como todos os pensamentos, emoções que foram esvaindo-se de sua mente, para serem substituídos apenas por uma coisa, uma visão.

Havia uma mulher em pé, despenteada e muito sexy na porta do apartamento de Kakashi.

.

.

**continua**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_Tá certo, caraaaaaa, que coisa é essa do bonitão Uchiha estar sondando nossa heroína, heinnn? E que beijo inesperado foi esse?! Ahhhhhhhhhh Sakura tá bombando em Konoha, hein. Sabe como a gente chama isso aqui no rj? De: Pegadoraaaaaaaaaaa _

_*APANHA*  
><em>

_heheh  
><em>

_._**  
><strong>

_Então, pessoas, quem aí ficou revoltz com essa história muitooooooo mal contada da mulher misteriosa e sexy na casa do kakashi, hein?  
><em>

_Ahhhhhhhhh tipoooooooooooooo, eu arrebentaria a cabeça prateada daquele safado se ele tivesse com outra mulher em...er... "atividades suspeitas". *mata*  
><em>

_heheh  
><em>

_..  
><em>

_lindonas, e aí, estão curtindo?  
><em>

_Digam pra Hime ;D  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_Nos vemos muito em breve,  
><em>

_bjitos de monte,  
><em>

_Hime._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong> _personas, eu já comecei (no meio dessa semana) a por as leituras/contatos/outros em dia. Devagarizinho chego lá ;D_

_E a propósito, to feliz feliz com os coments das senhoritas. Essa semana que passou foi divertida, eu ri muitooooo com alguns coments. Ai ai tão divertido! *domo!*_


	11. Chapter XI

**N/T: **

_Personinhas, taí a última postagem da overdose dessa semana ;D  
><em>

_Teria postado ontem, mas caraaaaa, tipooooo, eu fui fazer comprinhas e acabei ganhando um Mac Book ;D (oh maçã cara aquela! )  
><em>

_Aí ficou tenso, já era meio tarde pra postar, então preferi trazer hoje mesmo.  
><em>

_E bemmm, o cpt tem partes:  
><em>

_- Hilárias  
><em>

_- Sexy  
><em>

_- e (meio) revoltantes - é, isso aí. (vcs verão pq...)  
><em>

_Então, bombons, aproveitem!_**  
><strong>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anteriormente...<em>**

_Sakura bateu na porta do apartamente do Kakashi._

_"Eu te disse. Eu estava certa."_

_Sakura optou por não voltar a discutir com sua Inner tola._

_Ela se sentia ansiosa, mas não sabia porque. Por que estava ansiosa? Não era como se ele tivesse estado fora por tanto tempo assim. Kami, o que havia de errado com ela? Estava agindo como uma tola apaixonada, uma mera sombra da kunoichi forte e capaz e excelente ninja médica que realmente era._

_Ela não estava apaixonada por ele – céus, não mesmo!_

_Claro que não._

_Ela realmente só queria vê-lo, era tudo. E ... erm, curá-lo._

_Claro._

* * *

><p><em>Um leve rubor pintou suas bochechas ao reviver as cenas vividas por ambos novamente.<em>

_Mas Sakura repreendeu-se impiedosamente, dizendo a si mesma para se concentrar na situação em questão e lidar com esse dilema depois._

_Ainda tinha muito a fazer e muito a pensar, e certamente não estava ajudando relembrar aquelas imagens._

_Ela trataria dos ferimentos dele primeiro. E então eles conversariam. Só depois disso._

_A porta se abriu._

_Sakura sorriu, fitando o chão antes de olhar para cima._

_E o sorriso desapareceu como todos os pensamentos, emoções que foram esvaindo-se de sua mente, para serem substituídos apenas por uma coisa, uma visão._

_Havia uma mulher em pé, despenteada e muito sexy na porta do apartamento de Kakashi._

* * *

><p><em>Kakasaku da Ice<br>_

_Tradu/adaptação por hime_**  
><strong>

_Presente pra Pam  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XI  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>A mulher não era particularmente bonita.<p>

Atraente, sim, possuia cabelos loiros-avermelhados e olhos azuis da cor do céu. A pele num tom uniformemente bronzeado, que parecia ter sido tocado pela luz da aurora e brilhava no auge de sua suavidade e cremosidade. Seus lábios finos e bem torneados. Pés bonitos. Longas pernas.

E curvas que Sakura morreria para ter.

Ela não estava com ciúmes.

_N__ão estava._ Claro que não.

Estava apenas ... irritada.

Sim, era isso.

Nada que não pudesse suportar.

* * *

><p>- Keisa, - Sakura entoou, dando à mulher um olhar surpreso. De todas as pessoas no mundo que poderia ver na casa de Kakashi ... tinha que ser <em>ela?<em>

Esta era, afinal, a mulher que tentou fazer com que todas as pessoas no hospital pensasse que ela (Keisa) e Sasuke estavam namorando, e Sakura conhecia Sasuke, e sabia que isso _nunca_ poderia ser verdade.

Esta tamém era a mesma mulher que começou o boato de que Sakura estava dormindo com todo mundo, o que _absolutamente_ não era verdade (oh diabos, claro que não!).

Inferno, até mesmo Ino havia sido ofendida por essazinha.

Levou dias para Sakura finalmente convencer a loira a não dar à tal fulana um olho roxo.

_E agora isso?_

* * *

><p>- Sakura. - Keisa pareceu surpresa por um tempo, seus arregalaram-se uma fraçao.<p>

E então, apenas parou para fitar Sakura por um momento e logo em seguida sua expressão passou de surpresa para plena realização.

E foi então que ela sorriu.

Muito,_ muit_o triunfante.

E tudo o que Sakura quis fazer era apenas chegar até aquela mulher e arrancar aquela expressão de auto-satisfação da cara feia dela.

* * *

><p>- O que está fazendo aqui? - Sakura perguntou numa voz suave.<p>

E tentou parecer indiferente, como se isso fosse uma coisa corriqueira e que não havia nada naquilo para lhe deixar surpresa.

Keisa continuou sorrindo, parecendo um gato que roubou o peixe do vizinho. - Oh. Eu estava apenas ... cuidando do Kakashi-kun.

_Kakashi-kun? _

E por que diabos tinha que falar naquela voz tão travessa?

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Keisa respondeu com a mesma pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha em falsa curiosidade.

Sakura arqueou outra sobrancelha da mesma forma que a outra fizera. - Não creio que seja da sua conta, Keisa.

* * *

><p>Os olhos de Keisa arregalaram naquele instante.<p>

Sakura quase vibrou em alegria.

Ok, certo, ela estava agindo como uma criança, mas aquela maldita mulher lhe dava nos nervos!

Quem ela pensa que é, bancando a toda-poderosa e superior como se fosse uma especie de rainha da cocada preta, hein? E por que estava aqui, no lugar onde Sakura deveria estar? Isso era irritante, era irritante, e-

- Sakura?

Chamou uma voz.

E não era a de Keisa.

* * *

><p>De repente, toda irritação e pensamentos deixaram a mente Sakura novamente, assim que sua visão se afastou de Keisa e incidiu sobre a única pessoa que tinha acabado de chegar à porta, vestido com nada além de sua máscara e calças de moletom.<p>

Calças _realmente_ baixas, revelando todos os músculos daquele abdome tonificado.

_Kakashi._

E ele não parecia nem um pouco culpado.

Sakura se enrijeceu, perguntando-se por que seu estômago de repente torceu-se num nó tão horrivelmente.

-Ne, Kakashi, quem é essa mulher? - A voz de Naruto inrrompeu a atmosfera tensa, aliviando inconscientemente a tensão de Sakura, que somente agora voltou sua atenção para o loiro falador, é claro.

E tal loiro estava ocupado demais fitando supreso uma certa Keisa e depois Kakashi como se não pudesse acreditar que havia uma garota no apartamento de seu ex-sensei.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio, seus olhos de ônix apenas observando a situação.

* * *

><p>Instantaneamente, como se a voz do loiro fosse uma espécie de estopim, Keisa perdeu o sorriso triunfante no rosto. E passou a sorrir inocentemente, mostrando todos aqueles dentes brancos e brilhantes no processo.<p>

- Oh, eu sou Keisa, - disse animada. - sou enfermeira no Hospital de Konoha. Olá, Naruto-kun ... Sasuke-kun.

Naruto ficou boquiaberto.

Sasuke continuou observando.

Sakura começou a esboçar uma carranca enorme.

Especialmente depois que a mulher (horrível) colocou a mão no braço de Kakashi, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

_Oh diabos_.

* * *

><p>- Olá, Keisa-chan! - Naruto cantarolou, sorrindo depois de um momento. -Você parece uma pessoa legal! Aposto que estão dormindo juntos! Vocês estão, certo?<p>

Keisa deu uma risadinha.

Sasuke continuou observando.

A carranca de Sakura só fez crescer.

* * *

><p>- Não é da nossa conta, Naruto, - Sakura retrucou, virando-se para fitar Kakashi. O maldito homem simplesmente olhou para ela, sua expressão ilegível.<p>

-O que estão fazendo aqui? - Kakashi perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

-Mou ... Eu não sei, Kakashi-sensei… - Naruto balbuciou, parecendo confuso. Parecia ter esquecido que ninguém se preocupou em responder sua pergunta. - Deve perguntar a Sakura-chan. Ela nos fez segui-la aqui.

- Eu não lhe pedi para me acompanhar. - Sakura respondeu, encarando muito o loiro. E então, Sasuke. - Nem você.

Sasuke apenas a fitou de volta. - Então o que estamos fazendo aqui, Sakura?

_Silêncio._

-Sakura? - Kakashi chamou numa voz calma.

Relutantemente, Sakura abriu a boca, prestes a responder. Mas Keisa interrompeu.

- Sakura, - disse docemente, -se está aqui para cuidar dos ferimentos de Kakashi-kun, não precisa. Ele me ligou antes, como pode ver. Então, eu já … o curei.

Sasuke arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas.

Os olhos de Keisa brilharam.

E Sakura?

Ela ficou vermelha.

Sua visão, quero dizer, tudo ficou vermelho em sua frente.

* * *

><p>Antes que pudesse pensar mais sobre o assunto, de repente agiu.<p>

O punho enlaçou rapidamente sobre sua bolsa médica, lançando-a (com força, muita força) sobre Kakashi.

E então ela sorriu.

Com muita, muita auto-confiança.

-Oh, isso é um alívio! - Cantarolou, colocando na face a expressão mais convincente e feliz que podia. - Shishou me pediu para cuidar de você por quatro dias, mas parece que não tem necessidade disso, certo? E fitou Keisa por um tempo, depois de volta para Kakashi.

E sorriu um pouco mais. - Bem, acho que meu conselho como médica é que fique em casa repousando. Então ... é isso! Até qualquer hora.

Ela se virou apenas para descobrir que tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke a estavam observando.

- Ne, Sakura-chan, onde está indo?

Sakura sorriu mais largamente.

Oh Kami, sua mandíbula estava começando a doer. - Para a festa de Kiba, é claro. Com o meu par_ceiro_.

- Parceiro? Ué, você tem um encontro? - Naruto exclamou, arregalando os olhos. - Quem é ele?

_Ah. Essa era a questão._

* * *

><p>Ela se sentiu tensa e sentiu também alguém aproximar-se atrás de si, embora não pudesse ter certeza se tal pessoa era um do meninos ou aquela mulher irritante.<p>

Sakura ignorou o fato de como seu coração pareceu pular agora.

Em vez disso, olhou para Sasuke e docemente tocou-lhe o braço. E então piscou.

E _isso _foi resposta suficiente.

_Uma pausa._

Então ...

- O QUE! VOCE ESTÁ NAMORANDO O TEME! SAKURA-CHAN, QUE ISSO, VOCE ESTÁ LOUCA OU TOMANDO ALGUM REMEDIO? PIROU DE VEZ?

* * *

><p>E até aquele ponto foi aonde Naruto foi capaz de chegar, até que duas marcas roxas foram postas sob seus lindos e encantadores olhos azuis.<p>

E naturalmente não foram por culpa de Sakura.

Afinal, estava ocupada demais indo embora junto a seu _amado_ Sasuke-kun.

* * *

><p>No momento em que Sakura e seus amigos partiram, Keisa fechou a porta e encostou-se contra a mesma, aborrecimento evidente em suas feições.<p>

E suspirou uma vez.

E então, virou seu olhar para Kakashi e sentiu toda a irritação gradativamente desaparecer.

Não que Kakashi tivesse notado, é claro.

* * *

><p>Silenciosamente, ele se virou e pôs a bolsa e kit médico em um canto em sua sala de estar.<p>

-Kakashi-kun?

O shinobi sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Sendo um cavalheiro (especialmente para com quem tinha acabado de lhe curar os ferimentos), virou-se para encará-la.

* * *

><p>Keisa estava sorrindo novamente.<p>

Um enorme sorriso, para ser honesto.

Seus olhos azuis estavam começando a nublar, um traço que ele sabia exatamente o que significava: _luxúria_. Ou o início dela.

E foi então que o homem começou a ver naqueles azuis, olhos diferentes. Verdes.

A mão deslizou para baixo, brincando com um botão da roupa de enfermeira que trajava.

Sua outra mão escorregou do ombro masculino para o peito másculo, seus dedos brincando sobre a superfície firme.

Ele começou a imaginar mãos diferentes. Macias, de um marfim-pálido.

Ela se aproximou, trazendo seus lábios para perto da orelha do shinobi. E suspirou. Ao mesmo tempo, abrindo o primeiro botão de suas vestes.

- Vamos começar, Kakashi-kun. - Murmurou baixinho, numa voz sedutora.

E ele começou a ouvir uma voz diferente. Uma mais suave.

* * *

><p>Seria errado pensar nela dessa maneira? Sentir-se desta maneira? Ficar chateado e furioso e desapontado por fitá-la e simplesmente imaginar outra pessoa? Oh essa não era a questão. Nunca foi.<p>

_Ela_ nunca seria dele.

Ele não podia permitir-se maculá-la.

Não, quando _ela_ ainda era tão inocente.

- Beije-me, Kakashi-kun. Eu vou fazer toda a sua dor ir embora ...

* * *

><p>Quando a mão de Keisa deslizou mais para baixo, até seu estômago e partes mais inferiores, ele agarrou o pulso feminino, tirando-a dali.<p>

E gentilmente afastou-se da moça.

Sorrindo, Keisa recuou.

E então começou a brincar com os próprios cabelos e a abrir os botões restantes de suas roupas. Seus lábios entreabertos, olhos fechados. E então, a moça gemeu.

Kakashi permaneceu fitando-a enquanto deixava toda roupa cair ao chão, revelando curvas exuberantes e uma pele que qualquer homem morreria para tocar. E provar.

Mas ele simplesmente não sentiu nada.

* * *

><p>Ela se aproximou novamente, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço masculino. E foi então que beijou-lhe os lábios e mandíbula ainda mascarada.<p>

Mas Hatake só conseguia imaginar lábios diferentes.

-Você sabe que quer isso também, Kakashi-kun ...

Então, a moça pressionou seu próprio corpo no dele, o calor do corpo dela escoando para o seu.

E beijou-o um pouco mais, suas mãos passeando por toda parte.

Silenciosamente, Kakashi fechou os olhos.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia impedi-la.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Feliz aniversário! Feliz aniversário! Feliz aniversário! Feliz aniversário! Feliz aniversário! Feliz aniversário! <em>Feliz-hic ! <em>

Uma risada foi ouvida, seguida pelo bater de palmas alegres.

Em seguida, a música começou novamente.

- Feliz aniversário! _Feliz-hic!_ _Aniversário-hic! _

-Pelo amor de Kami, Testão, acaba logo com isso de um vez por todas!

Sakura apenas riu novamente.

E então começou a lançar o punho no ar e depois de volta à mesa para pegar uma outra taça de vinho e beber tudo em um gole só.

Ino observou a amiga e rapidamente tomou a nova taça que estava prestes a beber.

_-He-hic!-Eeey! -_ Sakura protestou, tentando roubar o copo de volta. - Eu i_a-hic!_ Beber isso!

- Você estava dragando tudo como um babuíno! - Ino respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

E suspirou quando Sakura conseguiu tomar a taça de suas mãos e tomar mais um gole (enorme) de vinho.

Uma risada foi ouvida novamente. - Oh! Babuíno! Eu_-hic!_ Conheço essa palavra! Isso é _hic!- Aquela coisa _que eu costumava chamar o Kakashiiiii ...

-Bem, ele poderia parecer isso algumas vezes, -Ino murmurou, revirando os olhos. E estava prestes a comentar sobre outra coisa quando, de repente, o sorriso brilhante de Sakura sumiu e a moça imediatamente começou a chorar.

A loira entrou em pânico.

- Oh, Kami! Mas que droga, Testão. - quase gritou, tomando o copo da amiga novamente. -Que diabos está acontecendo com você? Oh, Kami, não chore assim, por favor, é-

-É sua culpa! - Sakura continuou a chorar, completamente embriagada, ignorando Ino.

* * *

><p>Elas eram as únicas no local, para desgosto de Ino (ou alívio, a loira ainda não tinha certeza). - Ele me deixou no hospital para ir pra essa missão estúpida e agora <em>hic<em> tem outra mulher em seu aparrrtmeeentooo Aquela_-hic- enfermeira _estúpida!

Uma pausa, embora o insistente soluçar da moça tomasse conta da atmosfera. Então ...

Ino explodiu.

-Tudo bem! Você quer que eu o castre ou corte a cabeça dela? - A loira rosnou. Suas mãos cerradas em punhos firmes enquanto se levantava da cadeira imediatamente. -Você manda, Testão, embora eu realmente prefira arrancar o cabelo daquela cadela daquela cabeça estúpida dela.

O choro de Sakura parou.

E ela começou a rir histericamente (e muito bêbada) outra vez. Então, novamente, virou-se para chorar. Em seguida, gargalhou um pouco mais.

* * *

><p>A raiva de Ino sumiu quando viu a confusão que a pobre moça parecia estar.<p>

A loira suspirou mais uma vez e sentou-se novamente, perguntando-se por que deixara sua amiga beber tanto.

A garota estava _louca._

_Ou talvez ... louca de amor?_

Seria mesmo possível?

-Suponho que não estamos falando sobre seu encontro de hoje ou estamos? -Ino perguntou baixinho.

_-N-hic -_ nãooo ... Sasuke-kun foi maraaaavilhoooosoooo...

Uma pausa.

-Mas você não tem sentimentos por ele.

-Eu nunca _hic -_ disse que poderia ter, por tudo que você sabe!

Ino sorriu. -Kakashi é realmente incrível.

Imediatamente, o rosto de Sakura nublou novamente.

A loira sequer parou para pensar em dize-lo. Mas isso tinha que ser feito, por causa de sua melhor amiga.

-Ele é - _hic -_ um idiota!- Sakura gritou, os lábios trêmulos.

-Sim, sim, todos os homens são, - Ino rebateu, oferecendo um copo de suco de uva (que a loira sabiamente arranjou para simular o vinho de antes) . Sakura automaticamente o pegou e bebeu, nem mesmo percebendo que não era mais o vinho que estava bebendo anteriomente. -Mas você ainda gosta dele.

-Ele é um idioooootaaaa!

-Sim, já sabemos disso. E também que você ainda quer pular nele.

_-É-hic -c_laro que eu quero_-h__**i**__c! Que_ inferno!

* * *

><p>Ino perguntou-se qual declaração de Sakura realmente era a que contava.<p>

Obviamente, preferiu ficar com a primeira opção.

- Ok, agora, vamos espantar esses efeitos de bebedeira. Vou te levar para casa assim que puder ... ok. Você precisa descansar, querida.

E encheu o copo com um pouco mais de suco de uva novamente (certificando-se de manter a garrafa de vinho fora de vista) e fez Sakura tomar a bebida.

Sakura o fez de uma forma quase que humilde.

Após alguns segundos, Ino se levantou. E então tomou os braços de Sakura num repente.

-Heeeyy!

- Lá vamos nós, Testão. - afirmou Ino, apoiando um dos braços da amiga por cima do ombro. Ela cambaleou um pouco com o peso da moça, mas conseguiu equilibrar-se rapidamente. -Vamos pra casa.

-Eu quero ir pra casa agora ...

_Exatamente._

* * *

><p>-Bom, você não está mais com soluços. E eu quis dizer a sua <em>casa temporária,<em> querida. E vamos usar a porta do jardim, por favor ok. Eu não quero que ninguém interrompa.

- M-meu encontro …

- Oh, vamos deixar aquele babuíno sem emoçao pra outra hora, ok? Porque agora, temos outra tarefa para cumprir.

-O-kaayy ...

* * *

><p>E Ino definitivamente não queria que o todo poderoso Uchiha Sasuke tivesse uma alternativa para interromper o <em>verdadeiro<em> destino de sua melhor amiga.

Não mesmo.

Não com o plano que a loira tinha em mente agora.

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>NT:_

_MmmmWahhahahahhahaha_

_O que será que nossa (segunda) heroína favorita tem em mente, hein?_

_Cara, quando a Ino promete "planos mirabolantes" é pq tem coisa muitooooooooooo pervertida pelo caminho ahahahha *mataaaa*_

_. . .  
><em>

_Agora digam pra tia hime: O que devemos fazer com um certo sensei pervertido que está prestes a dormir com uma mulher que NAO E A SAKURA-CHAN?  
><em>

_Heinnnnnnnnnn?  
><em>

_Tipo, só matando aquele pervertido. Só matando!  
><em>

_*apanhaaaa*  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Bom, flores, é isso aí,  
><em>

_logo logo nos vemos,  
><em>

_deixo bjitos,  
><em>

_Hime.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_Galerinha, eu to respondendo reviews/pms hoje. Se der tempo, ponho tudo em dia ;D  
><em>

_**pps:**  
><em>

_As att de semana que vem serão (muito provavelmente), as seguintes:  
><em>

_- What Could have Been  
><em>

_- Skin and Bones  
><em>

_- OBHandHH  
><em>

_- Missão impossivel  
><em>


	12. Chapter XII

_**notas:** Ahhhh galera, ca estamos novamente com mais Kakasaku ;D  
><em>

_Bem, estamos com um saldo bem legal, 12 cpts nesse ano ;) - ja disse que ja passamos da metade da fic? (sim, metade!)_

_Hmmm, provavelmente essa sera a ultima postagem dessa fanfic esse ano. Mas em janeiro tem muito mais ;D_

_Bombons, agora, divirtam-se com esse casal mais que lindao ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Kakasaku da Ice<br>_

_Tradu/adaptação por hime_**  
><strong>

_Presente pra Pam_

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

_- Beije-me, Kakashi-kun. Eu vou fazer toda a sua dor ir embora ..._

* * *

><p><em>Quando a mão de Keisa deslizou mais para baixo, até seu estômago e partes mais inferiores, ele agarrou o pulso feminino, tirando-a dali.<em>

_E gentilmente afastou-se da moça._

_Sorrindo, Keisa recuou._

_E então começou a brincar com os próprios cabelos e a abrir os botões restantes de suas roupas. Seus lábios entreabertos, olhos fechados. E então, a moça gemeu._

_Kakashi permaneceu fitando-a enquanto deixava toda roupa cair ao chão, revelando curvas exuberantes e uma pele que qualquer homem morreria para tocar. E provar._

_Mas ele simplesmente não sentiu nada._

* * *

><p><em>Ela se aproximou novamente, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço masculino. E foi então que beijou-lhe os lábios e mandíbula ainda mascarada.<em>

_Mas Hatake só conseguia imaginar lábios diferentes._

_-Você sabe que quer isso também, Kakashi-kun ..._

_Então, a moça pressionou seu próprio corpo no dele, o calor do corpo dela escoando para o seu._

_E beijou-o um pouco mais, suas mãos passeando por toda parte._

_Silenciosamente, Kakashi fechou os olhos._

_Ele simplesmente não conseguia impedi-la._

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo XII**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Beijou-lhe a mandíbula mascarada novamente, como se se concentrasse no sabor que dali provinha.<em>

Isso d_everia te-lo excitado, porque em dias normais, quando não havia ninguém por perto a não ser ele mesmo e uma mulher muito disposta ... isso seria perfeito como uma forma de liberar a tensão._

_Mas o que acontecia era que uma outra garota entrara e arrebatara todos os seus sentidos._ S_ua mente._

_Seu coração._

_As mãos femininas continuaram deslizando sobre o pescoço masculino, traçando círculos suaves._ _Então desceram mais um pouco, fixando-se sobre o peito quente dele._ E mais para baixo_, sobre seu estômago._ _Para baixo ... para a calça masculina._

_Ele deveria sentir-se estimulado._ _Excitado._ Deveria estar s_entindo alguma coisa._ _Qualquer coisa._

_Em vez disso, não havia nada._ _Ele nunca iria sentir nada._

_Talvez isso fosse uma especie de maldição._

_Firmemente, kakashi agarrou as mãos errantes da mulher novamente, afastando-as de sua roupa._ _E então se afastou e suspirou._

_- Acho que você deveria ir embora, Keisa._

_A mulher pareceu surpresa por um momento e em seguida, confusa._ _Ela o fitou, a boca praticamente escancarada._

_- Você ... você não me quer?_

Não.

_- O hospital ainda pode estar precisando de alguem com suas habilidades neste momento. - disse como resposta. - Você deve ir agora._

_Olhos azuis arregalaram._ _Seu rosto vermelho como tomate._ _Ela o fitou como se o que ele acabara de dizer fosse para que ela saisse e pulasse de uma ponte._

_Ele apenas sorriu, plissando os olhos._

_- Obrigado pela graciosa oferta de me curar, Keisa. Foi muito apreciado._

_Houve uma pausa de pura incredulidade._

_- Eu— você— você me quis!_

_- Mou ... Eu queria que você me curasse e é por isso que disse sim quando se ofereceu para fazê-lo. Suas habilidades de cura são excepcionais._

_Claro, não tão excepcionais como as de uma outra pessoa._ _Mas ele não poderia realmente dizer algo assim agora._

_Outra pausa e um momento em que a moça quase engasgou.._

_- E— e é isso?_

_- Keisa, do que está falando?_

_Seus olhos brilharam._ _Eles não pareciam nem um pouco vidrados ou luxuriosos quanto antes, em vez disso, pareciam completamente enfurecidos. - É por causa dela, não é? É por causa daquela vadia rosa—_

_- Não fale dela dessa forma.- interrompeu-a baixinho, numa voz suave._ _No entanto, havia um tom de seriedade intensa que serviu como um aviso para que ela parasse._

_Silêncio._

_Ela o fitou carrancuda._

_Ele apenas a fitou._

_Então, Keisa pegou suas roupas, vestiu-se e saiu, deixando-o para trás e batendo a porta o mais alto quanto podia._

_ . . ._

* * *

><p>- Droga, Kakashi. Você vai ficar se lamentando a noite toda, como um velho patético que não tem nada melhor para fazer?<p>

- Não estou deprimido, - Kakashi respondeu, sua voz cansada.

Genma sorriu de canto.

- E eu não sou velho. Nem patético. - Kakashi adicionou, após um minuto reflexão.

Genma sorriu largamente.

- Certo. Então, por que exatamente você não está vindo comigo para algum lugar bem agradável, um bar desses da vida para curtirmos uma noite quente e maravilhosa, hein?

- Não estou com humor pra isso. Estou cansado desses ferimentos.

Silêncio. O tipo de silêncio que dizia praticamente : _Deixe-me em paz._ _Agora._

_Pro inferno que Genma faria isso_. Ao contrário, ele sorriu um pouco mais, inclinando a cabeça, como se considerasse a calma fake que o ninja Copiador queria passar.

Ele já estava no apartamento de Kakashi fazia um bom tempo, tentando convencer o homem (incrivelmente teimoso) a sair um pouco da toca onde parecia estar hibernando há séculos e finalmente se divertir um pouco.

Soltou um suspiro exasperado. Convencer o amigo estava se mostrando um desafio.

E não havia nada que Genma gostasse mais que bom desafio.

- Sabe. - Genma começou numa voz contemplativa. - Eu esperava que você estivesse mais relaxado e satisfeito depois daquela enfermeira totalmente exuberante ter deixado seu apartamento esta manhã. Então … talvez ela não fosse tão boa de cama assim, hein?

Silêncio.

- Ou talvez nem tenham conseguido alcançar a cama, porque estavam ocupados demais_ fazendo _no chão ...

Mais e mais silêncio.

- ... Ou contra a parede ...

Si-lên-cio.

- Ou... talvez você não tenha sequer chegado a dormir com ela.

O silêncio continuou.

- Provavelmente não era o seu tipo, hein?

- E desde quando você se interessa pela minha vida sexual?

_Ah. Então ele fala, né._

Genma sorriu de canto novamente, considerando a pequena vitória.

Sim, o homem em questão jazia preguiçosamente sentado em sua poltrona preferida, com aquele livro laranja em mãos. Sua máscara no mesmo local de sempre, aquela mesma calça confortavel de ficar em casa e uma camiseta cinza. Ele parecia casual.

Mas Genma sabia o que era, é claro.

Ele _sempre_ soube.

- Sempre estive interessado, Hatake, - Genma respondeu, sorrindo lascivamente. - É uma pena, porque se eu estivesse no seu lugar, teria provavelmente feito aquela mulher enlouquecer até hoje de manhã.

- Então vá fazer isso e pare de me incomodar.

- Então, você realmente não a pegou em cima de uma mesa e—

- Não, eu não fiz isso, agora vá embora e me deixe dormir.

Genma arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Sem ofensa, mas você não parece alguém que está prestes a ir dormir.

Silêncio. Mais uma vez.

- Provavelmente vai dar asas à imaginação ... e talvez imaginar um certo alguém enquanto fantasia com esse livro, hein?

Mais silêncio.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

Genma suspirou. Ok, talvez esse desafio estivesse se provando ser um pouco difícil demais, considerando com quem estava lidando, certo. Cara, ele precisava de ajuda. E uma mulher também. Gemendo e gritando seu nome, de preferência.

Afinal, já não tinha uma fazia mais de cinco dias.

- Bem, é você quem sai perdendo, se realmente não quer vir ...

- Não.

Genma suspirou zombeteiramente, revirando os olhos. - Você, meu caro, é oficialmente uma causa perdida. Bem, nos vemos por aí, amigo. Vou me divertir agora.

Kakashi simplesmente assentiu, os olhos treinados, quase meticulosamente nas páginas de seu livro. Com um tchauzinho, Genma se afastou e deixou o ninja Copiador na companhia de seu pornô preferido.

Saquê primeiro, depois um pouco de sexo.

Então, talvez ele pudesse finalmente pensar em maneiras de fazer seu amigo relaxar um pouco.

Yup. Talvez procurasse alguém para ele. Mais tarde.

. . .

* * *

><p>Ino não estava realmente certa como seu plano estava indo.<p>

Droga, não tinha certeza sequer se aquilo poderia ser considerado um plano. Havia muitas coisas passando em sua mente e no momento nada parecia dar certo. Ela não tinha certeza se realmente deveria fazer isso, se deveria estar se divertido com essa idéia maluca que passava em sua cabeça agora.

Poderia muito bem ser um erro se não fosse cautelosa.

Em primeiro lugar, havia um monte de complicações.

A primeira complicação seria uma Sakura por si so. Isso era realmente o que sua melhor amiga de cabelos cor de rosa queria? Claro, Kakashi era sexy e, provavelmente, confiavel ate demais (considerando o fato de que o cara fora sensei de Sakura e seu protetor durante anos). E sem dúvida, Ino sabia que ele provavelmente era bom de cama, homens como ele _sempre_ sao. Não era de se assustar o fato de Sakura estar atraída por ele. Ino apenas ficara surpresa que sua amiga levara tanto tempo para descobrir tal.

A segunda complicação era Kakashi. Até agora, Ino não sabia realmente o que o cara era, especialmente depois do que Sakura tinha deixado escapar em seu estado totalmente embriagado. De todas as pessoas no mundo ele tinha mesmo que ficar com a _Keisa?_

Claro, a garota era sexy, ate mesmo Ino não negaria o fato. Mas_ infernos_, a mulher era uma vagabunda em busca de atenção, uma cretininha que gostava de fofocar a vida dos outros deixando as pessoas em maus lencois! Ela tinha ciúmes da Sakura, sempre teve, provavelmente porque não importa quao a mulher tentasse, não importa o que fizesse, ela nunca, jamais chegaria perto de ter habilidades de Sakura, especialmente como ninja e medica. Ou a beleza interior. Ou personalidade.

Ou singularidade para ser sincera.

Em outras palavras, Sakura era simplesmente mais sexy, mais doce. Mais bondosa. E Keisa parecia ressentir-se pelo fato de Sakura conseguir ser tudo o que ela nao era.

Portanto, a questão agora era: por que Kakashi se importou em seduzir Sakura um dia, e depois, logo em seguida, saltar em uma mulher qualquer (e nessa!). Ela era a mais próxima? Sexo era tudo o que importava para ele? Será que ele não se importa com o modo que Sakura se sentiria depois disso?

Se fosse Ino, se algum cara pelo qual estivesse atraida lhe fizesse isso... bem, _para o inferno_ com o cara, ela poderia facilmente passar para o próximo e a fila andaria, porque a vida era mais simples desse jeito.

Mas Sakura era Sakura. Sakura não era Ino. E Ino sabia, sem dúvida alguma, que sua amiga nao dormia com qualquer cara. Ser casual nao era seu estilo. Ela estaria dando a esse cara um pedaço de seu coração. Então, antes que isso acontecesse, Ino precisava de respostas, de preferência as respostas do velho babuíno.

Ela só poderia esperar que esse babuíno mascarado fosse soltar a lingua.

* * *

><p>- Ino-Porca ... onde esta-aaaamos in-do? Onde...on-de esta todo m-mundo?<p>

- Pra longe do alcool, de preferência. - brincou Ino secamente, tentando não fazer caretas com o peso extra em um dos braços e ombro. Gracas a Kami a amiga havia parado de balançar-se loucamente e soluçar como se nao houvesse amanha. Estava ficando meio chato tudo aquilo.

- Mas eu-quero beber ... - Sakura gemeu, a cabeça pendendo mais para o ombro de Ino. E fez sons de beijinhos ao vento, rindo de vez em quando. Ino apenas revirou os olhos e se concentrou no caminho em sua frente.

Foi então que percebeu a porta da frente abrir e fechar. E dessa mesma porta sair um homem, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e assobiando uma melodia alegre, Senbon no canto da boca.

Os olhos de Ino imediatamente se estreitaram. Como se calculado algo mentalmente.

Brilharam.

- Genma-san. -chamou numa voz doce, sedutora e bajulativa.

Talvez houvesse uma outra maneira de obter as respostas depois de tudo.

* * *

><p><em>Poucos minutos depois ...<em>

_Houve uma batida em sua porta._ _Ele ignorou._ _Outra batida._ E.. _Mais pancadas._

_Ele continuou ignorando e continuou sua leitura._ _Palavra por palavra._ _Página após página._

_A batida persistiu._ _Aumentou._

_Mais e mais._

_Ele suspirou e tentou ignorar novamente._

_Então uma voz soou._

_- Kakashi ... deixe-me entr-_

_Ele congelou._ _E se acalmou._ _Seus olhos ergueram ate a porta da frente._

_Então ele se levantou._

_E entao abriu a porta._

* * *

><p>Kakashi fitou sua ex-aluna tranquilamente.<p>

Seu cabelo cor de rosa caia gloriosamente ate a altura dos ombros e sua pele cremosa ficara a mostra, um tanto corada. Ela estava usando um outro vestido de seda preta, que deixava um espaco nao tao grande para liberar sua imaginação. Seus olhos ... um verde tao escuro, tao ardente e fascinante.

E então notou que aqueles verdes estavam nublados.

Ela estava bêbada, isso era dolorosamente óbvio. E ele ansiava por ela, como nunca desejara qualquer outra mulher antes. Inferno, ele estava se sentindo como um homem morrendo de sede.

_Ela está comprometida._ E _proibida pra voce._

_Não faça isso._

Ele teve que se controlar. Para o bem de ambos.

Com um esforço imenso, Kakashi tentou ignorar quao bonita ela estava agora e ir direto ao assunto.

- Sakura, o que diabos fez consigo mesma? - rosnou, naquele tom "kakashi-sensei-de-ser". Ele teria cruzado os braços e lhe enviado um olhar rigoroso, mas ela já estava movendo-se em direcao a si. Instintivamente, ele estendeu-lhe a mão, agarrando-lhe os braços ligeiramente para equilibrá-la.

Sakura riu e piscou os cilios alegremente.

- Olá pra você também, Kakashiii ... - murmurou baixinho, pondo a cabeça em seu ombro. - Sabe.. eu estive em uma... explosão!

- Parece que esteve mesmo. Teve um bom tempo, não foi?

- Oohh o melhor! - soluçou. - Você realmente deveria ter estado... lá ... sabia...

- E chegar tão bêbado como você? Nah. Acho que vou deixar essa passar.

- Mas foi ... _hip.._. tão divertido!

- Talvez da próxima vez, Sakura. Agora vamos pra cama. Vou dormir no sofá.

.

* * *

><p>Kakashi conduziu uma Sakura cambaleante pela porta, fechando-a atras de si.<p>

Mas antes que pudesse dar mais um passo, de repente, ela deu um tapa na mão dele e foi sozinha, num caminhar próprio de pessoas sob efeito do álcool, completamente cambaleante para a sala de estar. Como era a primeira vez que a via bêbada, ele apenas deu de ombros. Então, suspirou e começou a segui-la.

- Sakura, vamos. Isso não é engraçado. Você realmente deve descans_-oofh_!

Suas palavras foram cortadas quando um travesseiro voador o atingiu diretamente no rosto.

Ele a fitou em surpresa. Sakura o fitava maliciosa, as mãos na boca tentando evitar a explosão de risadas viciosas prestes a vir a tona.

Ok, então ela agia _meio_ engraçada quando bebada. Mais esquisita que engraçada.

- Tudo bem. Você esta realmente, realmente ficando muito estranha, Sakura. - Kakashi ponderou.

Sakura deu de ombros, então caminhou em direção a ele novamente. Ela cambaleou uma vez, duas vezes, antes de conseguir colocar as mãos sobre o peito masculino.

- Eu não sou estranha. Sou sexy. - disse, de uma forma quase conspiratoria.

- Certo, hora de dormir. Pra cama, querida. - disse, em seguida, fez uma careta._ Querida?_ Suspirando novamente, pegou a mão da kunoichi e dirigiu-a ate seu quarto.

* * *

><p>Tentou ignorar o cheiro dela.<p>

A forma como sua pele o fazia sentir contra a dele. Suave. Sedutora.

Maravilhosa.

_Ignore._

_Não faça isso._

- Você não acha que eu sou... sexy?

_Perfeito. Bem, como ele devia responder isso?_

Kakashi apenas grunhiu em uma mera discordância.

- Você não acha, - insistiu, estreitando os olhos. - Mas eu sou. Você...sabe o que eu fiz hoje?

- Alem de beber uma caixa inteira de saque?

- Foi uma garrafa inteira de vinho tinto e nao saque. Saque é baraaaaaato...

- Tudo bem. Se você diz. - Talvez ele pudesse apenas entrete-la até que conseguisse coloca-la para dormir e controlar a si mesmo para nao subir na cama junto a ela. Ele continuou guiando-a, tomando cuidado nas manobras de alguns objetos espalhados pelo chão.

- E eu não sou barata. Eu sou uma mulher adulta agora ...

- Ok.

- Sabe o que eu fiz hoje?

- Não, Sakura. Eu não sei, desculpe.

- Eu deixei caras maravilhosos me beijar. Muitos caras...

Kakashi congelou no lugar.

Em um instante, sua cabeça virou-se para fitar a boca feminina. Ela estava inchada, o que só poderia significar uma coisa ... não, não poderia ser. O pensamento o fez estreitar os olhos e fez algo muito desconfortável se instalar na boca do estômago. Ele quase rosnou. - Sakura. Isso não é um comportamento adequado-

- Hahaaha, eu estava brincando! Lero lero! Hahaha!

O desconforto no estômago desapareceu instantaneamente.

- Sakura-

- Você me acha sexy?

Okay. Isso nao estava indo a lugar _nenhum._

- Sakura, vou te colocar pra dormir-

- Porque se não me acha sexy ... Eu poderia apenas seduzi-lo. Agora.

Ele teve visões repentinas de uma Sakura por cima de si. Movendo-se em seu proprio ritmo. Gemendo. Tocando-lhe. Oh, droga. Ele estava perdendo a batalha. Kakashi cerrou os dentes.

_Inferno, que estava pensando?_

* * *

><p>Eentao afastou as imagens para longe e tentou ignorar o fato de que suas entranhas estavam contorcendo-se não de uma maneira ruim.<p>

_Controle-se, homem._ _Não faça isso._

- Pare com isso, Sakura - repreendeu-a, tentando parecer severo. Sua voz soou áspera, seca.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou parar de falar então.

Então, antes que ele pudesse descobrir o que ela quis dizer com isso, a kunoichi se moveu ligeira como um relâmpago. De repente, Sakura lancou-se a ele e ambos tropeçam-se em direção à parede, ele de costas contra a superficie solida. Desta vez, suas visões voltaram e ele sentiu a agitação em suas entranhas percorrem-lhe o corpo, bombeando algo branco, quente.

Então, de repente, ela estava la, beijando-o, e cada gota de seu sangue de repente, pareceu drenar-se para fora de sua cabeça.

- Droga, Sakura. - disse rispido, tentando arranca-la de si. Sua boca era tão quente, seu corpo tão macio e pressionado contra o dele... fazia o desejo despertar em todo seu sistema. Ele estava excitado como o inferno de imediato, duro como ferro fundido.

Instantaneamente ansiando. Precisando dela.

_Mas isso não estava certo._

- Isso nao est-

- Oh, eu te quero, Kakashi ... Eu...quero você ... - Sakura fechou os olhos e murmurou sensualmente, seu corpo deslizando languidamente, esfregando-se contra o dele. - Eu preciso de voce...

- Sakura... não podemos. - Ele tentou erguer-la novamente, quase desesperadamente. Mas Sakura continuou tocando-o com suas mãos macias. E sua boca.

Em seguida, ela o puxou e empurrou-o para o outro lado da parede - com forca. Antes que ele pudesse recuperar o equilíbrio, os dois estavam caindo no chão áspero, com ela em cima de si.

Ela riu suavemente, maravilhosamente. Então continuou depositando beijos em sua boca mascarada, ao pe do ouvido. Os olhos masculinos cruzaram.

O que um homem deveria fazer numa situação dessas? Ela estava quente e macia e praticamente implorando por atencao. Seu vestido subindo um pouco quando montou em si e suas mãos estavam de repente sobre o peito dele. E aquelas pernas. Ele não poderia se conter - seu sangue estava gritando por ela.

Apenas ela.

- Sakura-

_Pare._ _Pare com isso._ _Pare com isso antes que seja tarde demais._ _Não faça isso._

Lutando consigo mesmo, Kakashi virou-se e libertou-se facilmente do enlace da kunoichi. Então ele a fitou, furiosamente tentando se controlar. - Você sabe que isso pode mudar tudo. Nós NÃO PODEMO-

Ela o interrompeu, arqueando os quadris, fazendo com que seus olhos nublassem instantaneamente.

- Você me quer tanto-quanto-eu te quero. Eu preciso de você... dentro de mim ... Kakashi...me toque ... cale a boca ... e me toque ...

Ela o beijou fervorosamente, desejando que ele a correspondesse.

- Faça amor comigo ... Eu quero suas mãos em mim ... Kakashi ...

* * *

><p>Seu desejo foi surgindo em ondas incontroláveis agora.<p>

Ondas perigosas.

Ele estava quente, tensionado, com um_a vontade louca_ e não podia fazer nada para controlar isso. Kakashi sentiu-se perdendo sua razao, perdendo a batalha, e começando a perder-se no perfume dela, em sua textura ... seu sabor. Ela era tudo.

E ele estava afundando. Afogando-se nela.

Ela iria, provavelmente, odiá-lo na manhã seguinte, mas agora, sua sanidade se fora, e ele não se importava.

Com um gemido, ele finalmente cedeu. Tirou a máscara. Rasgou-a.

Então, sua boca encontrou a dela num beijo áspero e quente, esmagando-a e tomando-a para si.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>NT:_

_Certo._

_Isso foi sexy, nao foi?_

_Digam pra hime ;)_

_Curtiram?_

_Esses dois parecem pegar fogo a cada cpt! jaahahahha_

_Ahhhh, cara, que momento critico pra se acabar um cpt! *APANHA MUITO*_

_.._

_Bom lindonas, espero que tenham curtido,_

_volto _amanha_- dando tudo certo - com The window._

_Deixo um bjito e montes de arigatou pelos contatos fofos,_

_Hime_

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong> _estarei adiantando alguns contatos ainda hoje (o max que conseguir), e volto amanha para terminar de por as pms/reviews em dia, ok. (de todo modo, depois de the window irei continuar pondo contatos em dia :D_

* * *

><p><strong>pps:<strong> _Muahhahahahaha estou MUITO empolgada com minhas novas fics. Ja estou escrevendo a segunda temportada da segunda kakasaku da minha nova serie multisaku (nham nham, eu to simplesmente a.d.o.r.a.n.d.o escreve-las :D - ne, janeiro que se cuide, sera o mes da enxurrada de fics eheheh ;)_


	13. Chapter XIII

_**N/T: **Um post adiantadissimo de final de ano. Porque... parar naquela parte "critica" era simplesmente impossível (e muita maldade ne heheh)_

_**2N/T: L**EMBREM-SE - Essa fanfic** e M-rated!**_

* * *

><p><em>Fanfic da Ice<em>

_Trad/Adaptacao da hime_

_Presente pra Pam_

**Feeling You**

Capítulo XIII

* * *

><p>Ela não estava tão bêbada.<p>

Não, Sakura sabia que não estava ... bem, ok, _esperava_ não estar tao bêbada assim. O suco de uva havia tido um efeito em si, juntamente com o ar frio da brisa noturna tocando sua pele nessa caminhada longa e confusa ( ela estava vindo de uma festa, certo?) para o… apartamento dele. Já podia sentir e ver e ouvir corretamente, e fazer uso de seus sentidos, embora no momento, a tarefa estivesse começando a ficar muito, muito ardua.

Especialmente quando ele era o único por perto.

Engolindo-a.

Sua boca era tão quente, tão firme. Tão hábil. Grudou-se a dela de forma tão abrupta, tão rapidamente, que ela ainda estava em choque, não conseguia entender como isso chegou a acontecer, aquilo era como se… - no momento, tudo o que podia fazer fosse sentir. Claro, foi ela que o seduziu (ela o seduziu, certo? Sua mente ainda não parecia estar funcionando muito bem ...) ... mas por que infernos era ela que se sentia a única a ser seduzida aqui?

* * *

><p>A língua de Kakashi veio a tona para tocar-lhe os lábios. Pedindo entrada. Ela abriu a boca, dando fácil acesso a ele. Suas línguas se mesclavam numa dança sensual. Isso a fez gemer e agarrar o pescoço masculino com forca.<p>

- Sakura.

Sua voz baixa e muito, muito aspera. Rouca.

- Sim? - Ela fechou os olhos, soltando o enlace do pescoço dele, arrastando-as para seu peito. Colocou as palmas das mãos sobre a superfície firme, sentindo algo batendo muito forte ali.

- Voce está bebada, - a boca masculina deixou a femina por um momento para beijar-lhe a orelha direita. Mordiscando-lhe.

- Não. .. - Suas mãos percorriam novamente um caminho perigosamente baixo, repousando sobre as bordas da camisa cinza do shinobi. Ela suspirou em prazer.

- Está sim. - Sua boca desceu um pouco, pairando sobre o pescoço dela. Depositou beijos no local, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para dar-lhe melhor acesso. Suas mãos, antes segurando a cintura da moca, soltou o enlace para explorar um pouco mais de pele. E entao, caminharam ate o vale entre seus seios. Um dedo tocou a lateral de um deles.

- N-nao … i-importa … - Ela gemeu novamente ao sentir aqueles dedos lentamente tornar-se uma mão cheia. Até que… a mão calejada lhe acariciou e segurou um dos seios, massageando-o. As mãos da kunoichi apertaram o enlace sobre si, cravando as unhas em sua pele. Deixou-se tocar a pele dele por cima do tecido da camisa e sentir seus músculos quentes.

- Você ... você acha? - Sua boca caminhou para a garganta feminina, a língua vindo a tona volta e meia para acariciar-lhe. Seu polegar roçou sobre um mamilo coberto, sentindo-o enrijecer sob seu toque. A outra mão arrastou-se mais para baixo, passeando em movimentos circulares, suaves, acariciando-lhe os quadris.

- Sim ... - Ela arqueou sobre aquela mão, desejando seu toque. Dedos femininos rastejaram-se sensuais caminhando ate o estômago masculino. Sentiu-o espasmar sob o toque, sua respiração ficando mais rápida.

- Sim, o quê? - Sua boca perdia-se novamente pela pele dela somente voltar para sua boca feminina outra vez. Dentes mordiscavam-lhe os lábios, enquanto a mão esquerda deixou o seio da kunoichi para tocar-lhe o ombro, lentamente, deslizando a alca do vestido. Um alcinha se fora, seguida de outra, o vestido caindo lentamente, revelando um belo sutiã preto de lacinhos. Acariciou o mamilo novamente, por cima do sutiã. Ela arqueou outra vez sob seu toque. A outra mão masculina deixou seu quadril, parando sob o joelho feminino. Ele lentamente, delicadamente acariciou-lhe.

- N-Não sei ... - As mãos dela deixaram a pele masculina apenas para agarrar-lhe os cabelos prateados. Tão macios. Tao gostosos de tocar. Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior.

- Ok. - E então ele parou de falar e moveu-se rápido.

* * *

><p>A mão tocando seu mamilo esquerdo moveu-se para soltar o sutiã. E de modo ligeiro, removeu-o, revelando-lhe seios redondos e bicos ericados. Seios cremosos, pontas rosadas, mamilos endurecidos. Sua boca deixou a dela e ele olhou para baixo, orbes obscurecendo.<p>

Então, sua cabeça moveu-se em direcao a ele, a boca tomou um mamilo de modo tao, tao faminto.

Ela gemeu alto, agarrou-lhe o cabelo num enlace mais apertado. E chamou seu nome em um sussurro quebrantado.

- Ka-ka-shi ...

A outra mão masculina deixou o joelho feminino e apalpou o outro seio. Com auxilio do polegar, acariciou-o suavemente. Sua boca sugou o outro mamilo. Dentes roçando-lhe o bico.

Em seguida, a língua veio a tona novamente, provando o pico enrijecido.

Ela arqueou e gritou o nome dele novamente.

Em seguida, as sensações começaram a tomar conta de todos os seus sentidos.

..

* * *

><p>Ele mal a tocou. Apenas um toque e olha so o que ja estava acontecendo.<p>

Sakura arqueava e gritava seu nome, segurando-se a ele tão firmemente, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sua pele estava tão quente, como se pegando fogo. Parecia seda queimando, tão suave, tão sedosa, que poderia acaricia-la assim durante todo o dia. Ele a queria. Ela possuía um gosto tao maravilhoso, muito semelhante a algo que queria ter em sua língua, em sua boca, o tempo inteiro.

Deliciosa.

E ele não poderia ter o suficiente.

* * *

><p>Lentamente, Kakashi pôs a boca em outro seio, apreciando-lhe a textura. O gosto. Sugou-o e o fez enrijecer-se ainda mais, sentindo-a contorcer-se sob si. Fazendo quere-la ainda mais.<p>

Aquela friccao de corpos era demais para suportar, ele sentia que se isso continuasse por mais tempo, as coisas aconteceriam mais rapido do que havia planejado originalmente.

Ela era virgem. Ele tinha que lembrar disso.

* * *

><p>Querendo controlar a si mesmo, deixou a boca trilhar um caminho mais para baixo, depositando-lhe beijos suaves em outras partes de seu corpo, sua pele. Para baixo, em seu estômago, e sentiu-a contorcer-se. Para baixo, logo abaixo do umbigo. Para baixo, do lado esquerdo do quadril-<p>

- Ka-ka-shi!

Ela arqueou de novo, pressionado-se contra si.

Tudo bem, isso não estava ajudando.

Ele ja estava perigosamente duro.

- Sakura- Ele parou sobre seu corpo praticamente nu. E cerrou os dentes para manter sua excitacao sob controle.

- Isso … isso e maravilhoso, Kakashiii ... - gemeu.

Hatake deixou um grunhido escapar de sua garganta. Em um movimento subto, pos-se em cima dela completamente, beijando-a com uma fome desesperada. Ela respondeu, beijando-o com igual fervor, deixando as mãos caírem de seus fios prateados para acariciar-lhe o pescoço suavemente.

* * *

><p>O que ele estava tentando dizer mesmo?<p>

Oh, sim.

- Sakura… - Inconscientemente, a boca passeou pelo maxilar feminino, lambendo e mordiscando o local. Suas mãos desceram novamente, uma na cintura, a outra tocando as bordas da saia do vestido.

Lentamente, a mão deslizou sob o tecido, trazendo-o para cima, levantando a saia consigo.

- … Sim, Ka-kashi?

Lentamente, a mão subiu ainda mais, esfregando sua coxa exterior. Então ... a parte interior da coxa feminina.

* * *

><p>O que ele queria dizer mesmo?<p>

- Sakura, e-eu..

A mão do shinobi foi subindo, subindo ... até…. Até que chegou ao local considerado seu bem mais precioso. Seus dedos acidentalmente roçaram-no, sentindo a maciez da pele sobre tecido, juntamente com ... outra coisa.

Ele esqueceu todo e qualquer pensamento.

- Sakura... você está encharcada.

- Eu. .. o quê?

- Molhada. - gemeu, luxúria imediatamente se intensificando.

Como se para provar o fato, os dedos roçaram em sua calcinha novamente, sentindo a umidade do local.

Ela imediatamente arqueou, gemendo mais alto que nunca.

* * *

><p>Ele não podia evitar.<p>

Não poderia evitar mais.

Sem pensamentos quaisquer em mente, Kakashi pos a mao em forma de conchinha sobre o fino tecido de sua calcinha. Ela arqueou e se contorceu mais uma vez, seu corpo tremendo da cabeça aos pés. E esfregou, continuou esfregando. No fundo de sua mente, ele sabia que seria condenado por isso, mas no momento, não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

_Pro inferno com isso._

E inseriu um dedo dentro dela.

- Oh-oh!

E Sakura se controrceu violentamente.

.

* * *

><p>Seu dedo mal a tinha tocado. Mal a tocou e olha so o que estava acontecendo.<p>

Ela estava agindo como uma louca por sexo, uma virgem maníaca.

- Eu sinto, s-sinto muito … e-eu….

Ela tentou afastar-se dele. Mas ele a segurou firme, tão perto de si que ela podia sentir o cheiro tao masculino com forca total. Alguém estava respirando em suspiros curtos. Sakura nao sabia se era ela ou ele.

- Nao sinta.

Seu dedo a penetrou novamente, apenas o suficiente para cobrir a parte externa de sua abertura. Antes que ela pudesse sequer gemer, ele estava sentado, e trazendo-a consigo; suas pernas abertas, joelhos afastados, estava completamente a mostra para ele, o vestido subiu, fixando-se na curva suave de sua cintura. Uma mao masculina pousou sobre suas costas para apoiá-la.

A outra ainda estava _lá_.

* * *

><p>Sem aviso, o dedo que mal a estava tocando, deslizou-se para dentro. Tocando seu núcleo úmido. Tocando toda aquela doce umidade.<p>

Profundamente, no fundo de seu ser.

Suas costas arquearam num angulo perfeito. Ela suspirou alto, os olhos largos, num verde brilhante. Quando o dedo se moveu, torcendo e deslizando-se dentro dela, aqueles olhos verdes quase rolaram para trás, quase desaparecendo por trás das pálpebras. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, expondo a pele alva da garganta, ele aproveitou de imediato, depositando beijos no local.

* * *

><p>Seu dedo continuou em movimento, deslizando para dentro e para fora em um ritmo constante. Ela continuou gemendo ofegante, incapaz de controlar os sons saindo de sua boca. A kunoichi fechou os olhos em puro prazer, em êxtase.<p>

Outro dedo foi inserido e seus gemidos ficaram mais altos. Antes que percebesse, seus quadris estavam girando, movendo-se no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas. Ela estava convulsionando ao redor de si, molhando-lhe os dedos no processo. Seus beijos haviam ficado ainda mais famintos e as mãos ainda mais ousadas, assim como as dele.

Ouviu um rugido no fundo de sua mente, possivelmente o sangue se movendo na direção sul, mas ela não podia ter certeza disso. E particularmente não ligava. Tudo que sabia era que adorava isso, e queria isso e não havia nada em sua mente alem da vontade de alcançar o céu, sucumbindo a tao esperada espiral de calor em seu ventre.

E então, aconteceu.

De repente, seu corpo convulsinou novamente, enquanto aqueles dedos estocavam dentro de si eroticamente, uma bomba de calor explodiu dentro de si, numa onda maravilhosamente enorme, espalhando fogo líquido por todo seu nucleo. Aquela sensacao foi particulamente muito intensa.

Ela gritou seu nome neste momento.

Seus quadris estremeceram e seus olhos rolaram nas orbitas. Ele engoliu em seco aos gritos femininos, em seguida, deitando ambos os corpos outra vez e deixando sua boca e lábios quentes e língua languida passear na garganta dela ... em seu mamilo mais uma vez. Ele a sugou desesperadamente. Sua mão apertou o enlace sobre as costas femininas, puxando-a para mais perto de si. A outra permaneceu dentro dela. Ele lutava pelo auto-controle, lutava bravamente ao ver o corpo feminino tremer e convulsionar sob si.

* * *

><p>Havia cores flutuando nos olhos de Sakura.<p>

Ela estava voando.

E parecia nunca mais querer voltar.

Depois de longos segundos, a convulsão tornou-se tremores, e os tremores violentos tornaram-se mais leves. As cores nos olhos verdes desapareceram, sendo substituídas por algo prateado, algo confuso e voando por quase toda parte perto de seu rosto. Havia uma respiração perto de seu ouvido, ainda aspera, mas controlada.

Lentamente, seus dedos saíram dela, arrastando para sua coxa ... antes de desaparecer completamente.

- K. .. Kakashi?

Ela piscou algumas vezes, até que viu seu rosto, tão claro e tão bonito. Seus olhos, aqueles olhos hipnotizantes, se concentraram sobre ela, com um brilho obscuro. Ilegível.

Seus lábios se curvaram para o lado, um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- Vá dormir, Sakura, - murmurou, a voz ainda um pouco rouca.

- O-o ... o quê?- Sem pensar duas vezes, os dedos femininos foram parar sob o queixo masculino, acariciando-lhe. Ela sentia o cerrar de dentes do shinobi, mas ele não disse nada.

Por um momento, algo brilhou em seu um olho…. era arrependimento ...? Satisfação? Ela não podia ter certeza, porque a névoa de seu orgasmo e luxúria e sim, o álcool ainda estavam lá, nublando sua mente, bem como seus sentidos. Ela começou a se sentir sonolenta. Lentamente, Sakura fechou os olhos, querendo descansa-los por um tempo.

- Kaká ... shi ...?

- Eu… nao ... ro… voc ... da…uan ... ss… cer...

Ela não podia ouvi-lo mais. O que ele resmungou mesmo? O que estava dizendo?

Quando o sono e o cansaço tomaram conta de si, duas coisas registraram em sua mente. A primeira, algo quente e macio levemente pousou em sua bochecha ... e, a segunda, algo igualmente quente, e rigido, enlacou seu corpo.

Em seguida, ela se deixou sucumbir à escuridão, à pacífica escuridao.

* * *

><p><em>"Eu não quero você bêbada quando isso acontecer."<em>

* * *

><p>O momento em que ela dormiu, Kakashi se levantou do chão, levou-a suavemente em direção a sua cama, o tempo todo tentando ignorar sua nudez, ou a suavidade e calor de sua ele, ou o cheiro dela e qualquer coisa do tipo. Não ajudaria em nada pensar sobre como ela parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente em si e como tudo aquilo seria simplesmente delicioso. E ... inesquecível.<p>

E ele queria mais.

Kami, ele _precisava de_ mais.

Acima de tudo, tentou ignorar a maneira como ela se aconchegou a si, uma mão pressionada em seu peito e sua respiração pairando em sua garganta. Ela gemia baixinho em seu pescoço, sua respiração errática.

* * *

><p>Gentilmente, deitou-a e cobriu-a com um lençol. Ela suspirou novamente, aconchegando-se sobre o colcao e travesseiro. Ele deixou a mão tocar-lhe seu pescoço exposto, macio e suado naquele momento, antes de cobrir-lhe também. Seus olhos foram para os lábios femininos, tão suaves, tão inchados, tudo por causa dele e seus beijos.<p>

Ele queria mais. Apenas mais um.

Não faria mal nenhum, certo?

Lentamente, Kakashi sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e se inclinou, deixando sua respiração tocar o rosto feminino por um tempo. Então, rocou os labios nos dela.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez.

Labios macios e doces, e quando ela abriu a boca para soltar um pequeno suspiro, deixando-o entrar, ele sentiu que estaria afundando novamente - em algo profundo e escuro e inexplorado que ainda não tinha idéia de como seria, mas queria muito afundar-se ali.

* * *

><p>Era um pensamento assustador, absolutamente assustador.<p>

Beijaram-se assim, ela em seu sono e ele em sua felicidade, até que não havia nada mais no mundo, apenas eles dois e todo o resto foi lentamente, muito lentamente desaparecendo. Até que ele se viu segurando as cobertas com força, como se esperasse encontrar ali um local para se ancorar e nao se afogar. Nao afogar-se na insanidade.

Precisou de toda sua força de vontade para esquivar-se e relutantemente desembaraçar-se do simples contato.

Seu coração batia freneticamente. As entranhas contorcendo-se e sua ereção latejando dolorosamente - se ele tivesse bebido também, sabia que iria tomar-lhe a virgindade nessa mesma noite e as consequências que se danassem. Inferno, se ela fosse outra mulher, ele não teria pensado duas vezes, teria se condenado e tido seu doce caminho com ela, estando bêbada ou não.

Mas ela não era qualquer mulher. Ela era Sakura.

Com um suspiro, apagou as luzes e imediatamente entrou no banheiro, pronto para tomar uma ducha fria.

E para cuidar de seu _pequeno problema._

Amanhã, Kami os ajude… ele esperava que ela estivesse sóbria o suficiente para cuidar _disso _para ele.

. . .

* * *

><p>Quando Sakura acordou naquela manhã ensolarada, a ressaca não era tao terrível assim, ou o som dos pássaros, ou mesmo o brilho do sol, nada disso havia lhe chamado atenção.<p>

Mas sim o cheiro.

Ela estava aconchegada em algo quente e macio e aquele cheiro preenchia tudo ao redor, do pescoço aos pés. Com olhos ainda fechados, Sakura deixou-se suspirar em contentamento, como até mesmo a dor de cabeça que tinha no momento nao era suficiente para apagar o pequeno sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios. Suas narinas inspiraram profundamente.

O lençol de algodão cheirava a algo picante e amadeirado, fresco e tão sedutor ao mesmo tempo. Um aroma muito masculino.

Cheirava exatamente como _ele. _

Agora, talvez se pudesse soment-

_Espere, o quê?_

Cheirava exatamente como ele?

De repente, o choque bateu fundo quando começara a se lembrar vagamente da noite anterior, sua mente ainda sonolenta. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de tudo, mas conseguia se lembrar de boa parte.

E aquilo era definitivamente o suficiente.

Keisa. Festa. Vinho tinto. Soluços. Beijos. Toques.

Orgasmos.

Oh. Meu. Kami.

* * *

><p>Tão vago quanto o era, mas ainda podia senti-lo em si, tudo girando em sua mente em flashs que fizeram suas bochechas ir do rosa ao vermelho, e seus olhos arregalam em constrangimento absoluto ... tudo bem <em>e<em> prazer (caramba!). Com um salto, Sakura ficou sentada e rapidamente espiou debaixo das cobertas.

Sim. Nua, tudo bem. Apenas o vestido estúpido enrugado em volta da cintura.

E a calcinha ainda la.

Oh, Kami. Então, eles fizeram. Eles _fizeram_ , não é? Eles fizeram amor ou tiveram relações sexuais ou foderam ou ... caramba, ela nem sabia como chamar isso! E o pior era que não conseguia nem sequer se lembrar de uma única coisa. Foi bom? Foi ruim?

Oh, meu Kami ... ela foi horrível?

Por que não podia se lembrar, droga?

* * *

><p>Ela olhou para baixo novamente e percebeu que estava no meio da cama. Sakura ficou em choque e pânico tornou-se espanto, quando começou a perceber a única coisa que poderia ter significado. Ela deve ter dormido sozinha aqui, então.<p>

Deve ter dormido sozinha, porque ele não aguentava ficar ao seu lado depois desses eventos da noite passada.

Kami, ela o tinha seduzido (sim, ainda poderia vagamente lembrar disso). Seduzido, enquanto estava bêbada e desarrumada. Claro que, sendo um homem, ele provavelmente foi seduzido e provavelmente tinha, finalmente sucumbido à tentação.

E agora, ele provavelmente estava lamentando cada coisa feita

_Ki-yah!_ _Vamos chutar a bunda dele agora!_ _Então ... saltar nele de novo!_

Sakura ignorou a voz gritando dentro de sua cabeça e soltou um gemido abafado pelo lencol em seu punho cerrado. E com a acao, sentindo novamente ( e acidentalmente) o cheiro dele e isso a tornou ainda mais frustrada.

Inferno. Que tipo de mulher iria dormir com um homem momentos depois dele ter dormido com outra mulher, _que era _praticamente considerada como nada mais que uma vagabunda?

Sakura poderia se considera um vadia dupla, isso sim.

_Sim._ _Você é sim, tudo bem._

- Cale. a . boca. droga. de. inner. - resmungou, olhando para nada em particular.

Ela precisava corrigir isso. So não sabia porquê, nem como, mas sabia que tinha que faze-lo.

Mas por onde começar?

Deveria encontrá-lo primeiro, certo.

* * *

><p>Com um suspiro, finalmente levantou-se rapidamente e não se preocupou em colocar o vestido de volta ao lugar, simplesmente enrolou-se num lençol, porque assim seria mais fácil. E fez sua mente.<p>

E precisava esquecer tudo isso, sabia que seria melhor assim.

Arrastou-se para a porta do quarto, seu batimento cardíaco aumentando a cada passo. Mesmo com essa distância, podia senti-lo - seu chakra, fraco, que de repente, misturou-se a dor latejante em sua cabeca.

Não havia como adiar isso agora.

Apoiando-se em si mesma, Sakura estendeu a mão a maçaneta. Lentamente girou-a. Tomando folego, abriu-a.

* * *

><p>A primeira coisa que viu foi o sofá.<p>

Certo, uma vez que estava no meio da sala de estar. Mas estava vazio e parecia que não tinha sido usado na noite anterior. Onde diabos ele dormiu, então? Intrigada, olhos verdes fitaram em volta para tentar localizá-lo.

E pararam a uma visão. Arregalados.

Sakura congelou e deixou o lençol ao seu redor cair ao chão, seu coração tombando ao estômago e seu olhar completamente perplexo se transformou em algo de puro horror e incredulidade.

Ela o encontrou, tudo bem.

Kakashi estava bem ali, na sala, deitado sem camisa no chão.

Ele estava inconsciente.

E estava sangrando por toda parte.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NT:_**

_Ahhh, eu nao sei que parte foi mais critica: O final do ctp 12 ou do cpt 13?!_

_Ahhhhhhh, o que sera que aconteceu com o kakashi?!_

_DEUS!_

_.._

_Bom meninas, tai mais um. (eu disse que somente o traria no ano que vem, mas ai... bem, eu fiquei tao feliz com os coments que pensei "Poxa, vou adiantar logo ne ;)*)_

_Espero que esse tenha deixado as senhoritas um pouco mais satisfeitas :D_

_.._

_Bom flores, eu vou-me. _

_Amanha volto com as duas ultimas att do ano._

_Deixo um bjito._

_Hime ;)_


	14. Capítulo XIV

**N/T: **

_* Essa fanfic pertence a Ice (que me permitiu traduzir pra gente em portugues ;D)_

_** Ela possui conteúdo maduro. Portanto, cuidado com as próximas linhas..._

_*** estejam preparadas para uma overdose de emoções fortes. O cpt de hoje esta... pegando fogo!_

_**** Aproveitem :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anteriormente...<em>**

_. ._

_._

_O lençol de algodão cheirava a algo picante e amadeirado, fresco e tão sedutor ao mesmo tempo. _

_Um aroma muito masculino._

_Cheirava exatamente como ele._

_Agora, talvez se pudesse soment-_

_Espere, o quê?_

_Cheirava exatamente como ele?_

_De repente, o choque bateu fundo quando começara a se lembrar vagamente da noite anterior, sua mente ainda sonolenta. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de tudo, mas conseguia se lembrar de boa parte._

_E aquilo era definitivamente o suficiente._

_Keisa. Festa. Vinho tinto. Soluços. Beijos. Toques._

_Orgasmos._

_Oh. Meu. Kami._

_ . . ._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Não havia como adiar isso agora._

_Apoiando-se em si mesma, Sakura estendeu a mão a maçaneta. Lentamente girou-a. Tomando folego, abriu-a._

* * *

><p><em>A primeira coisa que viu foi o sofá.<em>

_Certo, uma vez que estava no meio da sala de estar. Mas estava vazio e parecia que não tinha sido usado na noite anterior. Onde diabos ele dormiu, então? Intrigada, olhos verdes fitaram em volta para tentar localizá-lo._

_E pararam a uma visão. Arregalados._

_Sakura congelou e deixou o lençol ao seu redor cair ao chão, seu coração tombando ao estômago e seu olhar completamente perplexo se transformou em algo de puro horror e incredulidade._

_Ela o encontrou, tudo bem._

_Kakashi estava bem ali, na sala, deitado sem camisa no chão._

_Ele estava inconsciente._

_E estava sangrando por toda parte._

_. _

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Fanfic da Ice<em>

_Trad/Adaptacao da hime_

_Presente pra Pam_

**Feeling You**

Capítulo XIV

* * *

><p>Quando Kakashi acordou, a primeira coisa que notou por sua visão periférica, foi um par de maos macias e alguns objetos pontiagudos. Eles não eram tão grandes assim, mas também não tao pequenos.<p>

A segunda coisa que notou, quando sua visão ficou um pouco menos embaçada, foi um par de "coisas" arredondadas, de aparência macia e um tanto pequenos, como dois botões cor de rosa. Eretos e firmes sobre aqueles dois montes, contrastando com a pele suave dos mesm-

Levou um momento para perceber que essas "coisas" eram _seios_.

E os picos rosados eram mamilos situados diretamente a pouquissimos centímetros de sua boca.

_Ele estava sonhando?_

* * *

><p>Ainda um pouco desorientado, Kakashi se inclinou para frente, cerrando os olhos ainda sonolentos.<p>

Sem pensar duas vezes, tomou um mamilo à boca.

Uma certa respiração engatou e uma sensação de pânico inundou no ar.

Alheio a tudo isso, Kakashi continuou a suga-lo, a mão direita estendendo-se em direcao ao outro seio...

- Seu-seu, Pervertido!

* * *

><p>A respiração engatada fora substituída por um puxão indignado.<p>

A próxima coisa que notou foi sua cabeça ser lançada sobre algo macio e o proprio corpo desafiando a gravidade.

Em seguida, ele caiu - muito feio.

- O. .. oww ...

A dor irradiava por todos os lugares.

Estrelas começaram a girar por trás de seus olhos.

- Oh-oh Kami! Sinto muito, me desculpa!

* * *

><p>Ouviu um grito novamente, desta vez do tipo <em>culpado<em>.

Em um mero instante, alguém começou a roçar o corpo por cima do dele, um farfalhar de tecido contra a pele soou ao longe. Então, algo macio fora colocado sobre sua costela direita, apenas pairando sobre o local. Eram mãos. Tais maos passaram de apenas pairar para acariciar, fazendo-o estremecer com a dor do simples contato.

Aquelas mãos rapidamente pararam.

- Não se mexa. Eu vou te curar.

Algo fresco e familiar fora pressionando contra sua pele - parecia um pano, mas ele sabia que não era. Embora, no momento, não soubesse porque sabia disso.

A sensação de frio se espalhou por todo o corpo, deixando-o com uma sensação de formigamento e também de conforto - algo que não sentia em muito tempo.

Ele suspirou e logo a dor por todo o corpo (especialmente nas costelas) foi completamente desaparecendo, sendo substituída por puro contentamento e uma sensação de fadiga.

* * *

><p>As mãos deixaram suas costelas e apenas pairaram novamente sobre si.<p>

- Você está bem agora, - uma voz sussurrou em algum lugar sobre si. Era uma voz doce e bastante familiar. Algo que se habituara a ouvir muitas outras vezes.

A fadiga foi lentamente se tornando mais forte, logo ameaçando a tomar-lhe a consciência.

Mas antes disso acontecer, Kakashi tentou segurar-se, e fez a única coisa que poderia controlar no momento, por mais estressante que parecesse. Abriu os olhos.

Apenas alguns centímetros, um par de olhos pairavam sobre si. Olhos verdes, muito familiares.

Lindos.

- Sa ... ku ...?

Quando as pálpebras Kakashi finalmente desistiram e cerraram-se, ouviu a voz novamente.

- Shhh ... sono, agora, Kakashi ... o veneno... se foi ...

Isso lhe trouxe uma sensação de segurança.

Logo, Kakashi voltou a dormir.

. . .

* * *

><p>Sakura estava cansada.<p>

Precisava de muito para deixa-la cansada, e no momento, parecia que seus ossos estavam prontos para quebrar-se, e seu corpo estava pronto para entrar em colapso.

Ela sempre foi cuidadosa, certificando-se que nunca, jamais usaria muito de seu chakra.

Sendo ninja médica, realmente não poderia se dar ao luxo de faze-lo - curar com toda a sua força, sim ... mas nunca a esse ponto. Ela seria basicamente inútil se o fizesse, porque não poderia sequer curar a si mesma se tal se fizesse necessário.

Mas hoje foi uma exceção.

Para o inferno com a cautela.

Com um suspiro, passou a mão pelos cabelos róseos, sentindo a testa suada pelo esforço.

Otimo - agora ela estava cansada demais até mesmo para tomar um banho. Fez uma careta, fitando suas maos trêmulas e cansadas.

Então virou o olhar para fitar Kakashi.

Ele estava dormindo no chão, seu corpo ileso, num sono pacífico. Pelo menos ela conseguiu extrair todo veneno completamente.

O esgotamento valeu a pena então.

* * *

><p>Seu cabelo prateado ainda estava uma desordem, como sempre o foi.<p>

Isso a fez sorrir, mesmo quando pensou que não tinha energia para tal. De alguma forma ... ele sabia como fazê-la sorrir, não e mesmo? E rir. Sentir raiva também e ficar tão furiosamente irritada a ponto de ver tudo vermelho a seu redor e querer espancá-lo até o final dos tempos.

Acima de tudo, ele sabia como fazê-la se sentir mal.

E ciumenta.

E sentir-se necessitada de tal modo, que pensou que a simples sensação fosse deixa-la louca.

Tudo bem, então talvez não fosse tão simples, afinal.

* * *

><p>Com outro suspiro, Sakura finalmente deixou os olhos passear para um ponto qualquer, sabendo muito bem que encara-lo não era exatamente a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento.<p>

Claro, era agradável olhar para ele (O que? Ah, fala serio! Era _maravilhoso_ olhar pra ele!), mas droga, onde estava seu profissionalismo no momento? Ele era como qualquer outra pessoa, não era? E ela estava aqui apenas para cumprir sua missão. Era isso. Isso era tudo. O que aconteceu ontem à noite, era tudo culpa dela por seduzi-lo.

Sakura o havia instigado, era a única responsável, portanto, tinha de pedir desculpas e assim as coisas simplesmente voltariam ao normal.

Certo.

Normal.

Como se ... fosse fácil.

* * *

><p>Revirando os olhos para tal situação estranha, a kunoichi levantou-se, mudando de idéia sobre o banho - talvez tomasse uma chuveirada rápida.<p>

Ela parou assim que notou algo.

_Por que seus pés nao estavam se movendo?_

E olhou para baixo.

Oh. É por isso.

A mão de Kakashi, de alguma forma encontrou seu caminho para enlaçar-lhe o lençol que a cobria, o mesmo no qual se enrolou apressadamente (depois de ter conseguido arrumar de leve o vestido preto que usava, é claro) depois que ele oh tão arrogantemente ... erm, a _sentiu_. Ao pensamento, as bochechas de Sakura imediatamente tomaram um tom rosado novamente e ela inconscientemente encarou, com uma carranca horrorosa, o homem de cabelos prateados dormindo pacificamente abaixo de si, pronta para murmurar algo sobre seu mau comportamento e como ele era um baita de um pervertido.

Ela abriu a boca.

E acabou ofegando quando, de repente, ele a puxou pelo lencol - tao forte que o lencol desenrrolou-se de si e caiu.

E a pessoa envolvida em torno do mesmo teve a mesma _sorte_.

Tal pessoa engasgou em surpresa.

E sentiu-se cair bem em cima dele.

* * *

><p>Seus seios cobertos pelo vestido bem decotado, colidiram com o peito nu masculino.<p>

Instantaneamente, Sakura sentiu o calor irradiando de seu corpo e um no atando em seu estômago.

Não querendo prolongar a sensação, tentou freneticamente se levantar.

Mas deveria saber que...

Antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, as mãos de Kakashi acharam o caminho dos quadris da moca, trazendo-a de volta para si, só que agora ela estava posicionada bem em cima dele, rostos quase se tocando.

Ele rolou, trazendo-a consigo.

E eles acabaram em uma posição agarradinha, cada parte do corpo masculino pressionado-se contra a frente do corpo feminino. Cabelos róseos mesclando-se a prateados. A boca masculina em seu pescoço. Seus braços nos ombros femininos. As mãos dela no estômago dele. Suas pernas entrelaçadas. Seu bumbum acariciado por ...

- Oh droga, - sussurrou, o rosto tornando-se violentamente pura vermelhidão neste momento.

* * *

><p>Ele não havia acordado ainda e disso tinha certeza, tudo em si demonstrava tal, sua repiracao pacifica como de quem estava ainda no mundo dos sonhos. Essa mesma respiração sobre seu pescoço causou-lhe arrepios na espinha, e ela tentou reprimir o desejo vicioso de virar o rosto e encontrar o caminho ate os lábios masculinos.<p>

Sim, ele não estava acordado mas sim, dormindo ... mas isso realmente tinha algo a ver com o calor emanando do corpo dele, a tornando quente por cada centímetro de sua pele?

Não.

Claro que não.

* * *

><p>Praguejando baixinho, Sakura tentou se afastar, como anteriormente.<p>

Mas acabou frustrada, o homem simplesmente não a deixava ir.

Como se ainda fosse possível, o enlace de Kakashi apenas apertou ainda mais, enterrando o rosto inteiro na curva de seu pescoço agora.

Ouviu o farfalhar suave onde uma das mãos masculinas moveu-se do ventre feminino, passeando para algo mais para cima. E ele ainda estava dormindo.

_Ele ainda estava dormindo, não estava?_

* * *

><p>Sentia o próprio coração bater tao forte e ela simplesmente não conseguia evitar.<p>

Nem impedir que a propria boca ficasse seca, ao vê-lo avançar ate a altura mais ou menos de seu seio. E repousar a mao docemente naquele local.

Ela gemeu baixinho.

* * *

><p>A boca masculina começou a se mover.<p>

Movendo-se como uma carícia suave sobre sua pele sensibilizada.

Ela estremeceu novamente, seus dedos se contorcendo, incerta de onde isso iria terminar.

Ela deveria te-lo afastado, não deveria? Empurra-lo para longe e ficado de pé, ido diretamente para o chuveiro e enfim tomar um banho muito frio!

A mão masculina deixou seu seio, apenas para passear novamente, para baixo e repousar novamente sobre sua barriga e entao quadris.

Então para as coxas.

Ele começou a esfregar tal pele em círculos, para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo.

Cima.

E para baixo.

O calor começou a se espalhar por suas pernas.

A_ necessidade _estava voltando.

* * *

><p>Em pânico, Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, para evitar que outro gemido saísse de sua boca.<p>

Sua maos tremulas agora repousavam sobre as dele, que ainda acariciavam-lhe a coxa.

Ela estava pronta para afastar aquelas maos.

Kami - o homem tinha que ser tão sexy mesmo dormindo?

* * *

><p>Ela simplesmente não podia tirar-lhe a mão.<p>

Não porque _não podia,_ porque poderia, fisicamente falando.

O único problema era que não queria, especialmente quando a mão avançou novamente até ...

Sua respiração engatou.

A língua masculina veio a tona, traçando padrões suaves em seu pescoço.

- Sakura ...

Entao a kunoichi congelou.

Um gemido estava pronto para ser arrancado garganta a fora outra vez.

Mas, de repente, o instinto falou mais alto e suas mãos novamente tentaram afasta-lo, desta vez com determinação.

* * *

><p>Ela parou quando a mão masculina de repente deixou-lhe a coxa, só para fixarem-se sobre seu estômago.<p>

Então, ele a puxou para mais perto, lábios pousando-lhe beijos suaves em todo o ouvido.

Eles estavam grudados novamente, so que num enlace ainda mais apertado.

Algo quente e latejante pressionou-se em seu bumbum e na curva entre suas coxas.

Ela demorou um instante para perceber o que era.

Oh. Meu. Kami.

De novo não.

_Sim, outra vez!_

Inner Sakura gemia como louca dentro de sua mente, contorcendo-se dentro de si, imaginando a boca e as mãos masculinas sobre cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Inner Sakura estava tendo orgasmos múltiplos ao gritar o nome dele e pedir, não, _implorar_ para ir mais rápido, mais forte-

A Sakura exterior estava tentando não ter orgasmos múltiplos.

E isso estava se mostrando realmente algo muito, muito difícil de se fazer.

* * *

><p>A mãos de Kakashi deixaram-lhe o estômago, e agora puseram a acariciar-lhe o.. bumbum.<p>

Ela teria suspirado em alívio, sabendo que isso a mantinha longe de sua ... erm, ereção, mas o suspiro de alívio acabou se tornando um engatar de respiração quando tais mãos puxaram-lhe firmemente para ainda mais perto (ela não sabia que isso ainda era mesmo possível!), grudando-a em sua carne latejante, tao dura e enorme.

Então ele começou a mover-se em circulos

Sim, _circulos._

_SIM!_ _mais!_ _Mais rápido, Kakashi ... MAIS FORTE!_

- Cala a boca! - Sakura sussurrou para a própria inner, mas sua respiração engatada a entregava.

Suas próprias mãos moveram-se para trás, tentando agarrar-se em algo para manter o equilíbrio, que parecia gradualmente desaparecer de si.

E acabaram encontrando cabelos prateados, enquanto a língua masculina preguiçosamente continuou traçando padrões deliciosos sobre sua pele.

_Pega ele, Sakura ... PEGA ELE AGORA!_

Oh, Kami.

* * *

><p>Seu grito de pânico acabou se tornando um longo e alto gemido, quando ele estocou-lhe particularmente de modo forte e sensual.<p>

Mesmo através da roupa, ela podia _sentiu-lo_.

Mesmo com todas as barreiras, algo molhado começou a surgir entre as pernas.

Ela fechou os olhos, sucumbindo as deliciosas sensações de entorpecimento mental.

Agora, se apenas pudessem se livrar de todas essas roupas e ele a tomasse da forma correta...

- Sakura ... por que estamos fazendo _isso _no chão sala de estar?

.

* * *

><p>As mãos masculinas acalmaram os movimentos, juntamente com sua língua e todos os outros… movimentos restantes.<p>

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram, como se tivessem lhe jogado um balde de água fria.

Ele esteve dormindo o tempo todo.

E nao havia acordado ... até agora.

O que significava ...

Oh. Inferno.

* * *

><p>O pânico voltou novamente.<p>

Desta vez, Sakura não hesitou em afasta-lo de cima de si e desta vez, conseguiu.

Ele se moveu, sentando-se, o rosto muito, muito desorientado. Ela, por sua vez, levantou-se com uma velocidade que poderia rivalizar com a de Lee (na verdade, poderia ter sido mais rápido que Lee), e afastou-se dele o mais rápido que pôde.

E arregalou os olhos.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

Lentamente, seu olhar pousou sobre ela.

Ela ficou vermelha.

- Nós-nós _não estávamos_ namorando! - deixou escapar.

Os olhos de Kakashi subiram novamente para fitar-lhe o rosto... em descrença.

Lentamente, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Então o que exatamente estávamos fazendo?

- Nós -nos estávamos… - Inferno, não podia sequer formar uma frase adequada!

- Sakura ... você está gaguejando de novo ...

_Tudo bem, homem, eu não preciso de frases adequadas, nao quando você acabou de esfregar sua erecao em mim desse jeito! _

- EU ESTAVA TE CURANDO! - Sakura gritou, prontamente mortificada com os pensamentos de sua Inner! - Ainda tinha veneno no seu corpo e suas feridas reabriram, e-eu. .. eu tinha que te curar. Você esta ... bem agora.

.

* * *

><p>O olhar incrédulo desapareceu, somente para ser substituído por uma expressão surpresa.<p>

Então, de gratidão.

- Obrigado ... Sakura.

* * *

><p>Fitaram um ao outro por um momento e foi algo tão intenso que Sakura teve que desviar o olhar.<p>

Mas ela viu a sinceridade lá e a ouviu em sua voz.

- Nao ha de que. - respondeu baixinho.

Lá dentro, ela estava quase suspirando em alivio. Ok, talvez não havia nada de _estranho_ entre os dois afinal. Talvez apenas pudessem fingir que nada aconteceu-

- Mas isso não explica porque estávamos agarrados no chão.

_Inferno._

Ela estava tão errada, não estava?

- E-eu-não estávamos fazendo exatamente o que esta pensando ... - Cortou-se, desviando o olhar.

- Você estava gemendo.

- E-eu-o que-nao estava- você ouviu errado.

-Suas maos estavam enterradas no meu cabelo.

- Bem, as suas estavam por toda parte!

* * *

><p>Ela percebeu um segundo tarde demais que realmente, realmente não deveria ter dito aquilo.<p>

Kakashi sorriu de canto.

E então se levantou.

E começou a caminhar na direção dela.

Lentamente.

- O que-que está fazendo? - perguntou, a voz cautelosa. Droga, era como se ele pudesse fazê-la recuar como uma adolescente idiota hormonal.

Seus olhos percorreram até as coxas femininas.

- Onde exatamente as minhas mãos te tocaram?

Oh, Kami.

* * *

><p>Ela ainda era uma idiota, afinal, para derreter-se apenas ao som daquela voz… tao embargada.<p>

Uma idiota do tipo adolescente hormonal. E droga, mas que inferno!

A kunoichi recuou um passo.

- Kakashi, talvez você realmente não deveria estar se movendo tanto ... seus ferimentos-

-Estao otimos e totalmente curados, graças a você. - a interrompeu, quase que agradavelmente. - Então, Sakura ... você gostou ter minhas mãos no seu corpo?

- O-o quê? - Quase sufocou-se, ficando ainda mais vermelha.

Ele continuou a se mover em sua direcao, como fizera dias antes, no consultorio. E Sakura se lembrou da cena vividamente.

E como aquela cena em particular terminou.

- Eu acho que você sabe. Porque estava gemendo muito...

- Eu _não_ estava gemendo! - a voz alta, pelo menos.

Ele deveria estar dormindo, droga! - Kakashi, apenas faca o que eu digo e descanse. Eu não me importo se descansar na droga do chão, apenas faca isso logo!

Kakashi considerou o pedido por um momento. E entao deu de ombros.

- Ok.

E então ele se moveu.

Sakura ofegou quando toda a força do corpo masculino a arrebatou.

Ele a tinha movido tão rápido, que até mesmo a velocidade dela não teria sido capaz de afastá-lo, mesmo se tentasse. Tudo ocorreu quase que num borrão.

E ele a tinha levado consigo.

* * *

><p>Um minuto, ela estava de pé no chão, toda inocente e pronta para se afastar dele e, finalmente, tomar um banho longo e demorado.<p>

E depois...

Estava no sofá.

Kakashi engatinhando por cima de si. Suas mãos sobre o peito masculino. As dele em sua cintura.

E suas bocas a apenas centímetros de distância.

- O que diabos você pens-

A boca masculina moveu-se para a orelha feminina, tocando-a.

* * *

><p>Isso não deveria te-la afetado tanto, considerando que fizeram muito mais que isso na noite passada ... mas afetou. E ela parou de falar instantaneamente.<p>

- Você disse que eu poderia descansar na droga do chão, - sussurrou, a boca se movendo pela pele feminina. Fazendo-a tremer. - Eu apenas pensei que o sofá era uma opcao melhor.

- Bem, então, vá descansar e me deixa em pa-

- Baby, isso _é_ descansar. - Sua boca moveu-se para baixo, apenas pairando sobre a pele alva.

- Eu não sou seu bebe. - disse ela, tentando não engasgar. Ou gemer. Ou deixá-lo ouvir o ligeiro tremor em sua voz.

Ela se contorceu, e foi entao que percebeu que_ aquilo_ nao era uma boa ideia.

Ele estava ficando duro novamente.

- Claro que você _não_ é um bebê, - retaliou, a boca ainda em movimento. Do ponto abaixo da orelha feminina, para a lateral do pescoço. - Você é uma mulher adulta, crescida e cheia de necessidades ... Baby.

- Eu não sou seu-

- Baby.

- Diabos!

- Eu quero entrar em você.

Ela parou. Totalmente embargada. - O quê?

- Dentro de você, Sakura. Estoca-la e fazer você gemer. Entrar profundamente em seu calor úmido.

Sua boca moveu-se novamente, do pescoço dela para sua garganta.

Ela mordeu o lábio de novo, para nao deixar nenhum som escapar.

- Você já esteve dentro de mim, seu idiota, - respondeu asperamente.

* * *

><p>A boca masculina moveu-se de sua garganta até o rosto da kunoichi.<p>

Em seguida, para o canto dos lábios.

A língua do shinobi veio a tona para lambe-los levemente, fazendo a boca feminina tremer ligeiramente.

Ela fechou os olhos. E pensou.

Talvez apenas um beijo ...

- Eu não estive.

Entao, simplesmente esqueceu essa coisa de beijar.

Olhos verdes abriram-se, em estado de choque. Em realizacao.

Em ... ela não conseguia identificar a última emoção.

_É decepção, sua idiota ... ele não esteve dentro de nós duas na noite passada!_

Inner Sakura começou a gritar como um louca.

- Mas ... fizemos sexo, - Sakura exclamou, arregalando os olhos. - Na noite passada.

* * *

><p>A língua de Kakashi recuou e sua boca parou de se mover.<p>

Inner Sakura começou a protestar, choramingando um pouco mais.

A Sakura exterior congelou quando viu o olhar masculino.

- Nós não fizemos sexo, - afirmou.

Suas mãos apertaram.

Ele a puxou para mais perto. Sua boca estava, mais uma vez, a centímetros de distância da dela.

E sua intenção era inconfundível.

- Mas vamos fazer antes desse dia terminar. - completou.

Então, a boca masculina moveu-se novamente, e a dela ainda continuava petrificada.

Ele a estava devorando.

Suas mãos por toda parte e as dela em punhos cerrados. Ele a estava tomando.

* * *

><p>Uma chama incandescente, de repente, oh tão gloriosamente se espalhou por todo seu corpo.<p>

Ela gemeu, incapaz de evitar.

Ele grunhiu.

Ela deveria estar protestando, realmente deveria, porque isso estava errado, e isso era ruim, e-

* * *

><p>BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!<p>

* * *

><p>- Seu idiota, eu disse que a Testuda não estaria aqui, não se preocupe-<p>

- Kakashi-sensei! Você viu a Sakura-chan hoje, estivemos procurando todo esse temp- O QUE DIABOS VOCES ESTAO FAZENDO?

Kakashi congelou.

Sakura pulou de susto.

Eles viraram as cabeças simultaneamente.

Sakura empalideceu.

Lá, na porta da frente, havia quatro pessoas que definitivamente não queria ver hoje.

Sai, como sempre, sem expressão.

Ino, com um sorriso presunçoso e semi-irritado (para Naruto).

Naruto, parecendo chocado e traído.

E Sasuke encarando-os com um olhar assassino.

_Oh, inferno._

**. .**

**Continua**

**. .**

* * *

><p>NT:

_* Cara, se esse homem e pervertido assim ate dormindo, imaginem acordado! *APANHA*_

_** Curtiram o cpt mega pervo? Serio, esses dois lutam contra sua...er.. natureza, mas fato e, eles estao se querendo muito! *APANHA MAIS*_

_*** Certo. Uchiha Sasuke esta muito tenso com essa cena ou foi so impressao minha? *oh oh oh*_

_**** Nhammmmmm, essa semana tem mais um algo ou outro. Kakasaku tmb, eu acho. (e tipo, cara, vou te contar, tanto ninfa como the window estao de matar! Voces vao adorar :))_

_***** Mega bjitos pra todas. Estava com saudades disso tudo aqui :D_


	15. Chapter 15

N/T:

Nah, personas, mais um cpt pra gente ;DD

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anteriormente...<em>**

_Uma chama incandescente, de repente, oh tão gloriosamente se espalhou por todo seu corpo._

_Ela gemeu, incapaz de evitar._

_Ele grunhiu._

_Ela deveria estar protestando, realmente deveria, porque isso estava errado, e isso era ruim, e-_

* * *

><p><em>BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!<em>

* * *

><p><em>- Seu idiota, eu disse que a Testuda não estaria aqui, não se preocupe-<em>

_- Kakashi-sensei! Você viu a Sakura-chan hoje, estivemos procurando todo esse temp- O QUE DIABOS VOCES ESTAO FAZENDO?_

_Kakashi congelou._

_Sakura pulou de susto._

_Eles viraram as cabeças simultaneamente._

_Sakura empalideceu._

_Lá, na porta da frente, havia quatro pessoas que definitivamente não queria ver hoje._

_Sai, como sempre, sem expressão._

_Ino, com um sorriso presunçoso e semi-irritado (para Naruto)._

_Naruto, parecendo chocado e traído._

_E Sasu_ke encarando-os com um olhar assassino.

_Oh, inferno._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Fanfic da Ice<em>

_Trad/Adaptacao da hime_

_Presente pra Pam_

**Feeling You**

Capítulo XV

* * *

><p>Demorou um momento para Sakura compreender a reação de seus quatro amigos e mais um tempo ate saber como deveria lidar com tudo isso.<p>

Sai era provavelmente a última coisa em sua lista de prioridades, pois permanecia ainda impassível e não parecia sequer se incomodar com o que acabara de presenciar.

Ino não era um problema também, foi ela mesma que trouxe Sakura aqui na noite passada, não foi? E isso era algo que ambas iriam ter que discutir em muito breve, mas agora ...

Naruto ainda parecia chocado e sentindo-se traído, seu rosto ficando muito vermelho, mas Ino foi dar-lhe tapinhas nas costas para ajuda-lo a sair daquele torpor e gritar com com Sai para ele fazer o mesmo.

Então, agora só havia Sasuke.

Um Sasuke e sua carranca assassina.

Havia uma aura obscura em torno dele, como uma nuvem de fumaça que dizia que estava pronto para atacar na velocidade de relâmpago. Era assustador e algo que ela nunca havia visto emitir dele, nao desde a sua última batalha com seu irmão já falecido.

E isso já fazia três anos.

* * *

><p>Ele deu um passo adiante.<p>

Instintivamente, Sakura deu um passo para trás, colidindo imediatamente com o torso firme de Kakashi (apesar dela provavelmente não te-lo notado ainda).

- Não, - Sakura murmurou, olhos verdes treinados nos ônix irados de Sasuke. - Tudo o que está pensando em fazer agora... nao faca.

Os braços de Sasuke ficaram tensos, suas mãos enlaçaram-se em punhos firmes. Mas não foi ele quem respondeu.

Em vez disso, outra pessoa (alguém mais barulhento) o fez.

- Do que está falando, Sakura-chan? E por que estava beijando o nosso sensei -ow! INO, O QUE FOI ISSO?

- Idiota! Ele não é mais o sensei da Testao, então não há nada de errado com o que eles estavam fazendo.

- Nós _não_ estamos fazendo nada, - Sakura corrigiu, enviando uma carranca mortal a ambos os loiros. Naruto lhe enviou uma carrnaca de volta.

- Quase me enganaram. - O sorriso falso de Sai ja evidente no rosto.

- Cale a boca, - Ino rosnou. - Não está ajudando em nada.

* * *

><p>Naruto ignorou tudo ao redor e virou-se para Kakashi.<p>

Rosnara e apontou um dedo acusador (da mao que Ino não estava segurando) para o jounin de cabelos grisalhos.

- E VOCÊ! Por que está corrompendo a minha Sakura-chan? Primeiro tem relações sexuais com essa garota chamada Keisa, agora vai fazer o mesmo com a Sakura-chan-OW! INO, QUER PARAR DE ME BATER?!

- Você merece, seu idiota! Sequer sabe do que está falando-

- MAS EU SEI! ELE TRANSA COM TODAS AS GAROTINHAS QUE PASSA PELO O CAMINH- OW!

- Então está insinuando que eu _não_ sou uma garota, porque, seu idiota, ele não dormir comigo! - Ino retrucou, olhos azuis estreitando em aborrecimento.

- DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO, INO? ELE DORMIU COM AQUELA RUIV-

- Quer parar de falar sobre aquela vadia estúpida?

- DE QUEM ESTA FAL-

- E abaixe a voz, meus ouvidos estão doendo-

- MAS-

- E eles _não dormiram juntos!_

Por um momento, Naruto calou-se, piscando rapidamente com as novas informações.

E então ...

- E KAKASHI-SENSEI E A SAKURA-CHAN?

Ino deu-lhe um último cocuruto na cabeça, antes de gritar de volta.

- Kakashi e Keisa! Kami!

* * *

><p>Foi a última frase que Sakura ouviu, empalidecendo um pouco mais, e seu estômago enchendo-se de um algo estranho, desconfortável e flutuante.<p>

Ela não ousou olhar para ninguém, apenas manteve seu olhar diretamente em Sasuke, que ainda permanecia imóvel e parecia estar ouvindo atentamente a conversa (ou a gritaria).

Sasuke não estava olhando para si, mas sim para o homem atrás dela, a quem ela sequer conseguia enfrentar ainda.

Mas ele estava lá, ela poderia senti-lo, toda a sua presença.

E, afinal...

Por que ele não estava dizendo nada?

* * *

><p>Naruto finalmente pareceu calar a boca, boquiaberto, de uma forma quase cômica.<p>

Sai ainda estava sorrindo, embora ninguém soubesse o porquê.

Ino ainda fitava Naruto muito carrancuda ( o soltou e agora suas mãos jaziam nos quadris), murmurando algumas maldições em voz baixa.

Sakura apenas permaneceu congelada no lugar.

* * *

><p>Depois de um tempo, Sai, ainda continuava sorrindo, deu um passo adiante, um olhar curioso na face.<p>

- Como você sabia? - perguntou para Ino.

Ino pareceu surpresa com a pergunta. Então parou e sorriu-lhe docemente. - Como? Alguem me disse, é claro.

- QUEM? - Naruto gritou.

Ino voltou a gritar. - Gen-ma. Algum problema com isso?

- MAS O CARA E OUTRO PERVERTIDO! ELE PODERIA ESTAR MENTINDO!

- Ele não estava.

A última voz soou rouca e tranquila.

E causou arrepios na espinha de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Ino notou na hora a expressão da amiga e sorriu presunçosamente. - Ta vendo so, eu estava certa.<p>

Naruto parecia mais confuso agora. - KAKASHI-SEN - E fez uma pausa quando Ino lhe enviou outra carranca poderosa, as mãos posicionadas para bater em sua cabeça de novo. - Quero dizer, _Kakashi_ ... você não dormiu com a Keisa?

Uma pausa.

E então ...

- Acredito que tenha me ouvido pela primeira vez, Naruto.

Silêncio.

* * *

><p>Ino parecia satisfeita.<p>

Sai voltou a mostrar a carranca inexpressiva.

Naruto ficou boquiaberto.

Sasuke permaneceu estóico e tenso.

O coração de Sakura queria sair do peito.

* * *

><p>- Bem. - Ino cantarolou, batendo palmas. - Agora que está tudo resolvido, por que não-<p>

- Não está nada resolvido.

E a loira ficou boquiaberta quando a voz que soara foi a de Sasuke.

Sakura o fitou hesitante.

Naruto, decidindo estar de acordo com o amigo, acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente. E enviou uma carranca horrorosa para Kakashi mais uma vez.

- SIM, NAO ESTA NADA RESOLVIDO! ISSO NAO EXPLICA O QUE ELE ESTAVA FAZENDO COM A SAKURA-CHAN-

- Cala a boca, dobe.

Naruto virou-se para o amigo. - EU NÃO SOU UM DO-

- Cala a boca, Sem pinto. - Sai sugeriu, sorrindo mais uma vez.

- POR QUE VOCÊ-

- Kami! Apenas calem a boca! - Ino gritou, colocando a mão sobre a boca de Naruto. Sai, ao ver tal, somente alargou o sorriso.

E notando tal, Ino sussurrou para o rapaz. - O quê foi?!

- A química entre vocês é muito boa. Estao prestes a fazer sexo?

Se esta fosse uma situação totalmente diferente, Sakura teria rido histericamente.

No final, Sai só levou uns cotocos na cabeça e mais alguns gritos de dois loiros tagarelas. E supreendentemente, ele ainda estava sorrindo.

* * *

><p>Sakura manteve os olhos em Sasuke.<p>

- Sasuke-kun? - chamou, hesitante.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Sasuke-kun, o que você viu nao foi nada... - Sakura começou, mas fora rapidamente cortada.

- Eu a quero.

* * *

><p>A respiração feminina ficou presa na garganta e ela quase engasgou, soltando um chiado muito indignado.<p>

Lentamente, virou a cabeça para fitar o homem que tinha dito as últimas palavras com convicção e certeza.

Os olhos estavam plissados, como se estivesse se divertindo.

Mas seu corpo estava tenso e ele não estava sequer olhando para ela.

Os olhos de Kakashi estavam focalizados em Sasuke. Sua máscara de volta… e espera um pouco, quando foi que ele a colocou de volta mesmo? Não é de se admirar que ninguém tenha reagido ao rosto desmascarado como Sakura pensou que seria.

Bem, exceto a parte de ter sido _pego no flagra._

Eles definitivamente reagiram a isso.

* * *

><p>- O QUE QUER DIZER COM<strong> A QUER<strong>, KAKASHI?

- Isso significa que eles querem fazer sexo, seu idiota!

- INO-CHAN! PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE IDIOTA!

- Talvez você devesse apenas beijá-la ate deixa-la louca, Sem pint-

- Eca, Sai! Eu vou te matar, apenas por sugerir iss-

- Eu a quero, Naruto. - Kakashi pareceu ter ignorado o "bla bla bla", o que Sakura achava difícil de fazer. - E eu quero que você respeite isso ... e você, Sasuke.

- Ela é minha. - Sasuke resmungou.

Sakura estreitou os olhos, preparada para retrucar, indignada. - O que você-

- Ela não tem uma etiqueta, nao pelo que ja vi anteriormente. - Kakashi interrompeu, quase agradavelmente.

* * *

><p>Sakura lhe enviou uma carranca.<p>

Naruto ficou boquiaberto.

Ino vibrou.

Sai observou.

E os dois restantes fitaram um ao outro... com carrancas de um desafio silencioso.

* * *

><p>- Vamos lutar. - Sasuke resmungou, olhos Sharingan ativando.<p>

Kakashi deu de ombros. - Você quem sabe, - respondeu, ativando o seu próprio.

E isso foi o estopim para Sakura decidir-se ser a última gota.

Suficiente.

Ela explodiu.

- PAREM JA COM ISSO!

* * *

><p>Era fascinante ver Haruno Sakura, a doce e inocente e temperamental e perigosa e tudo mais, transformar-se em menos de um minuto.<p>

Os olhos verdes brilharam.

A boca curvou-se em um sorriso de escárnio.

Sua pele corou-se.

Para qualquer outra pessoa, isso teria indicado uma visão feia, o prenuncio de algo horrível.

Mas, para Kakashi, ela nunca tinha parecido mais bela.

Bom, tudo bem, exceto quando gemia para ele. Ou sob ele.

Mas isso estava fora de questão.

* * *

><p>- VOCES! - rugiu, primeiro olhando feio para Sasuke, em seguida, para Kakashi.<p>

E não se incomodou com Naruto (ou Sai) - o cara já estava se escondendo atrás de Ino, uma expressão meio assustada no rosto. - EU NAO SOU- Levou um dedo para cima, apontando para Sasuke. - UM PREMIO- Tal dedo apontou para Kakashi. - A SER CONQUISTADO!

O sharingan de Sasuke desativou.

Assim como o de Kakashi.

Satisfeita, Sakura virou o indicador para Naruto.

- E VOCÊ! - gritou, a carranca aumentando.

- SAKURA-CHAN, EU SOU INOCENTE!

- Inocente oh caramba! - Ino murmurou, revirando os olhos.

- Cala a boca, Porca. - retrucou Sakura, antes de voltar sua atenção para Naruto. - Eu não sou a Sakura-chan _de ninguém_. Eu tenho minha própria vida_ e pertenço a mim mesma._ Entenderam?

- Hehehe, Sakura-chan, o que você-

- E posso dormir com quem eu quiser.

* * *

><p>A mandíbula de Naruto praticamente foi ao chao.<p>

Sai parecia confuso.

Ino sorriu de canto.

Sasuke enviou-lhe uma carranca mortal.

Kakashi parecia extremamente satisfeito.

Isto é, até a carranca de Sakura voltar-se para si.

- E isso não significa com_ você,_ imbecil.

* * *

><p>Naruto parecia alegre.<p>

Sai muito mais pensativo.

Ino franziu a testa.

Sasuke continuou carrancudo.

Os olhos de Kakashi plissaram para baixo.

Bem,_ ui_.

Ele certamente não esperava por isso.

* * *

><p>- Então, com quem está planejando dormir, Sakura? - Sai perguntou, sempre tão alheio.<p>

Ino olhou para ele, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Sakura instantaneamente corou.

- Eu-bem-

Ela ainda estava muito bonita, na opinião de Kakashi.

Inferno, poderia usar um saco na cabeça e provavelmente continuaria bonita.

_Ou nao poderia usar nada._

Sua intimidade se contorceu.

Ok, isso _não estava_ ajudando.

* * *

><p>Ele tentou ignorar aquela presença pulsante e voltou a fitar o rosto vermelho da moca e sua gagueira.<p>

- É-be-m-isso nao e da sua conta! - terminou com uma carranca irritada.

- Mas você acabou de dizer, - Ino apontou.

- Cala a boca! - Sakura retrucou.

- Sakura, venha comigo. - entoou Sasuke, a voz ainda muito fria. E em vista aquele tom de voz, Kakashi estreitou os olhos.

- Ela vai ficar. - disse laconicamente.

Naruto parou de se esconder atrás de Ino e corajosamente inflou seu peito. - Não, ela não vai!

- Cale a boca, seu idiota! - Ino ordenou. - Ela vai ficar, ela precisa transar-

- VOU DECIDIR ISSO POR MIM MESMA! - Sakura gritou, olhando feio para todos na sala. - AGORA, CALEM A BOCA OU POR KAMI-SAMA, EU JURO QUE DESTRUO TUDO AO REDOR!

* * *

><p>Houve um silêncio instantâneo, quase ensurdecedor.<p>

Satisfeita, mais uma vez, Sakura suspirou.

- Eu vou ficar. - murmurou baixinho.

Naruto parecia que estava prestes a abrir a boca para retrucar - mas Ino o deteve com um punho ameaçador. - Mas só pra me certificar de que Kakashi recebera o tratamento médico adequado.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio.

- Ele foi envenenado por uma kunai. O veneno reativa volta e meia, fazendo os ferimentos reabrirem. Eu extraí o veneno, acho ... mas ainda tenho que ter certeza. É por isso que preciso monitorá-lo.

Ainda havia um silêncio imenso.

- Erm ... Vocês podem falar agora.

* * *

><p>E...<p>

Adivinha quem abriu a boca primeiro?

- MAS, SAKURA-CHAN! E QUANTO AO QUE ACABAMOS DE VER OW! INO-CHAN!

- No caso de _ainda_ não estar claro pra você, - Ino retrucou, _- Eles_ _ainda_ não fizeram sexo.

- VOCES NAO FIZERAM SEXO?

- Erm ... não, Naruto, - Sakura resmungou.

-_ Aind_a não, - Ino murmurou de volta.

Realmente, Kakashi estava começando a gostar do funcionamento da mente de Ino.

- E isso não é a questão! - Sakura respondeu, suspirando mais uma vez. - Ok, pessoal?

* * *

><p>Naruto, pela primeira vez naquele dia, parecia culpado e envergonhado.<p>

Sai, mais uma vez, voltou a sua expressão em branco.

Ino parecia resignada.

Sasuke olhou feio para Kakashi.

Kakashi, sem saber o que fazer, retribuiu o olhar (embora sua expressão fosse um pouco mais agradável).

* * *

><p>Finalmente, como se por um mútuo acordo, a mulher de cabelos cor de rosa ficou de pé no meio da sala.<p>

- Como quiser, Sakura. - Kakashi sussurrou suavemente.

Olhos verdes voltaram-se para ele, sem dizer nada de novo.

Seus lábios se separaram, hesitou. Prestes a dizer algo.

Então, ela limpou a garganta e desviou o olhar.

O momento foi quebrado.

* * *

><p>Entao aproximou-se dos loiros, puxou Naruto pelo braço - Naruto protestou, imediatamente choramingando e lamentando e protegendo a cabeça com ambos os braços.<p>

Os sons se transformaram em uma grande gritaria, e foi quando ela fez algo que _todos_ provavelmente sequer estavam esperando.

Ela o abraçou.

Em seguida, sussurrou algo, que o fez ficar vermelho, então amolecer, em seguida, abraçá-la de volta.

Parecia um momento privado entre ambos.

- EU TAMBEM TE AMO, SAKURA-CHAN! E ESPERO QUE NAO FACA NADA ESTUPIDO!

Ok, talvez não tão privado assim.

* * *

><p>Naruto partiu em seguida, exclamando algo sobre ramen e estar com fome depois de toda essa argumentação inútil.<p>

Ele parecia ter esquecido tudo sobre estar indignado e chocado.

Ino revirou os olhos, quando Sakura finalmente voltou-se para lhe dar um abraço. Sakura sussurrou-lhe algo - e isso divertiu Kakashi, ver a vermelhidão na face de Ino ainda mais violentamente que a de Naruto.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você concorda com Sai! Ecaaaa. - sussurrou, olhando feio para Sakura. Sakura apenas sorriu, antes de virar mais uma vez para abraçar Sai, que só a abraçou de volta (meio que sem jeito e, curiosamente). Nenhuma palavra foi trocada.

Ino se afastou, resmungando que iria provar que eles estavam todos errados.

Sai silenciosamente a seguiu.

Finalmente, Sakura virou-se para Sasuke.

E pegou sua mão.

Ele ficou tenso.

Kakashi ficou tenso.

- Precisamos conversar. - disse suavemente.

E então, ela o puxou para fora, fechando a porta da frente com um clique suave, deixando Kakashi sozinho na sala de estar, com seus pensamentos em um turbilhão e o corpo ainda dolorido.

E aquilo não tinha nada a ver com suas lesões.

_Desde quando tudo tinha se tornado tão complicado?_

* * *

><p>No momento em que chegaram a varanda, Sakura abriu a boca para falar. Estendeu a mão para tocar o ombro masculino.<p>

- Sasuke-kun, eu-

Mas ele não a deixou terminar a frase.

Sakura ofegou quando a mão foi afastada, embora não fosse de uma forma dolorosa ou qualquer coisa assim.

A próxima coisa que sabia e que estava sendo puxada e apoiada contra a parede.

E então ele a estava beijando mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>Ela não deveria estar surpresa, mas a verdade e que estava.<p>

Ficou tão surpresa que não foi capaz de reagir.

Tudo o que saiu de seus lábios foi um sussurro surpreso, é claro, que a fez abrir a boca. Ele se aproveitou disso, sua língua entrando para buscar a dela. As mãos na cintura feminina, subindo e descendo. Seus toques, seus beijos, eles eram tao ... apaixonados. Cheio de algo que não conseguia compreender, não conseguia entender. Ou talvez ela _pudesse_ entender, apenas não queria. A pele feminina estava quente e formigando e tinha vergonha de dizer que, apesar daquilo ser inadequado ... ela estava gostando.

Um pouco.

Os beijos de Sasuke eram como formigas sobre a pele.

Mas os de Kakashi…. Kami ...

Eram como explosões.

E o que fizesse, quem a beijasse ... ela sabia que nada seria capaz de se comparar aquilo.

* * *

><p>Com um sentimento de tristeza no coração, Sakura fez a única coisa que nunca teria feito, se tivesse sido a Sakura de seis anos atrás.<p>

Ela o afastou.

- Sasuke-kun ... você não me ama.

Sasuke pareceu surpreso por um momento. Então, quase que mecanicamente, sua face perdeu a emoção mais uma vez.

- E eu te amo. - continuou, ganhando um outro olhar surpreso.

A última parte era provavelmente a mais difícil de dizer.

- Mas não estou apaixonada por você. - terminou em um sussurro. - Eu. .. eu não acho que jamais estarei novamente.

- É ele, não é?

- Não é ele. - murmurou, fitando-o nos olhos. _- Sou eu._ É _você._ Somos nós. E-eu .. eu não posso.

Silêncio.

Então ...

- Você está apaixonada por ele.

Olhos verdes arregalaram.

_Ela estava?_

- Não. - disse, depois de um momento. E pensou sobre isso. Sentindo algo em seu coração contrair. - Não. - repetiu, com mais convicção neste momento.

Ela não estava apaixonada por ele.

Claro que não.

Suas bochechas empalideceram com o pensamento.

Sasuke apenas a fitou silenciosamente, sem dizer nada. Algo cintilou em seus olhos, mas desaparecera antes que ela pudesse sequer analisar. Ele acenou com a cabeça, como se tivesse entendido tudo… algo que ela mesmo ainda nao havia. Então ele se afastou.

- Eu teria lhe pedido pra ser minha esposa, sabia.

A declaração fez olhos verdes arregalarem.

Sasuke sorriu de canto em vista a expressão feminina. Então, seu sorriso caiu, e ele estava falando sério mais uma vez.

- Mas parece tarde demais.

- E-eu… Sasuke-kun ...

- Mas isso é bom. Eu vou encontrar alguém.

E sorriu de canto.

Ela tentou sorrir, realização batendo fundo em seu cerebro.

_Ele tem sentimentos por você, você sabe disso, nao e. _Inner Sakura deu um vislumbre de sua presenca.

* * *

><p>Kami.<p>

Depois de todos estes anos ...

... e a parte triste era, ela simplesmente nao conseguiria mais corresponde-lo.

Não mais.

E não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso.

- Você vai, Sasuke-kun. - disse suavemente. Então inclinou a cabeça. Seus pensamentos voltaram ao que ele havia dito. - E você está errado. Eu _não_ estou apaixonada por ele.

Sasuke apenas continuou sorrindo de canto.

O sorriso de Sakura desapareceu e uma carranca lentamente fez caminho em seu rosto.

- Sakura?

- Sim?

- Apenas continue dizendo isso. - grunhiu. Então, acenou com a cabeça mais uma vez, e se virou para partir, deixando-a refletir sobre suas palavras de despedida.

* * *

><p>Levou um momento para compreender.<p>

E quando finalmente o fez, teve de se reclinar contra a parede atras de si, quando realização novamente tomou-lhe a mente, com um impacto igualmente de uma pilha de tijolos ou de maior peso ou melhor ainda, como o Chidori de Sasuke ou o Rasengan de Naruto ou tudo de uma vez só.

Isso. Era. Simplesmente. Impossivel.

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

* * *

><p>NT:

Hmmmmmmmmm

Digam:

**O que vcs gostaram mais nesse cpt?**

1) Todo o clima *safadinho* kakasaku?

2) A quimica potente NaruIno?

3) A forma inusitada de pensar da Ino?

4) As tiradas do Sai?

5) Naruto e suas loucuras e tendencias superprotetoras?

6) OU a forma assassina como o tio Sasuke-kun encarou nosso sensei *mais que bonitao* pronto para mata-lo pelos charmes da nossa heroina de cabelos rosados, heinnnn?

risos

..

Digam, tia Hime quer saber ;DD

.

Bom personas, eu ja avisei as "meninas sasusaku", agora faltam as "meninas kakasaku",

Tia hime fez uma conta no** Facebook** (onde, daqui um tempo, pretendo por algumas capas de fics, Agenda de Posts e outras novidades com relacao as nossas queridinhas fanfics ;D)

Ja add todas as meninas cujos emails ja possuia :)

Quem quiser, tmb pode add a Hime.

Sera muito bem vindo :)

*link no meu perfil*

;D

..

Agora, lindonas, vou-me,

deixo bjitos,

nos vemos nos comments,

Hime :D


	16. Chapter 16

_**N/T:** Galerinha, demorou mas veio. Cpt novo de FY esta muitooo legal. Divirtam-se! :D_

_(Lembrando que a fic tem classificação **M**)_

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Com um sentimento de tristeza no coração, Sakura fez a única coisa que nunca teria feito, se tivesse sido a Sakura de seis anos atrás.<em>

_Ela o afastou._

_- Sasuke-kun ... você não me ama._

_Sasuke pareceu surpreso por um momento. Então, quase que mecanicamente, sua face perdeu a emoção mais uma vez._

_- E eu te amo. - continuou, ganhando um outro olhar surpreso._

_A última parte era provavelmente a mais difícil de dizer._

_- Mas não estou apaixonada por você. - terminou em um sussurro. - Eu. .. eu não acho que jamais estarei novamente._

_- É ele, não é?_

_- Não é ele. - murmurou, fitando-o nos olhos. - Sou eu. É você. Somos nós. E-eu .. eu não posso._

_Silêncio._

_Então ..._

_- Você está apaixonada por ele._

_Olhos verdes arregalaram._

_Ela estava?_

_- Não. - disse, depois de um momento. E pensou sobre isso. Sentindo algo em seu coração contrair. - Não. - repetiu, com mais convicção neste momento._

_Ela não estava apaixonada por ele._

_Claro que não._

_Suas bochechas empalideceram com o pensamento._

_Sasuke apenas a fitou silenciosamente, sem dizer nada. Algo cintilou em seus olhos, mas desaparecera antes que ela pudesse sequer analisar. Ele acenou com a cabeça, como se tivesse entendido tudo… algo que ela mesmo ainda nao havia. Então ele se afastou._

_- Eu teria lhe pedido pra ser minha esposa, sabia._

_A declaração fez olhos verdes arregalarem._

_Sasuke sorriu de canto em vista a expressão feminina. Então, seu sorriso caiu, e ele estava falando sério mais uma vez._

_- Mas parece tarde demais._

_- E-eu… Sasuke-kun ..._

_- Mas isso é bom. Eu vou encontrar alguém._

_E sorriu de canto._

_Ela tentou sorrir, realização batendo fundo em seu cerebro._

_Ele tem sentimentos por você, você sabe disso, nao e. Inner Sakura deu um vislumbre de sua presenca._

* * *

><p><em>Kami.<em>

_Depois de todos estes anos ..._

_... e a parte triste era, ela simplesmente nao conseguiria mais corresponde-lo._

_Não mais._

_E não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso._

_- Você vai, Sasuke-kun. - disse suavemente. Então inclinou a cabeça. Seus pensamentos voltaram ao que ele havia dito. - E você está errado. Eu não estou apaixonada por ele._

_Sasuke apenas continuou sorrindo de canto._

_O sorriso de Sakura desapareceu e uma carranca lentamente fez caminho em seu rosto._

_- Sakura?_

_- Sim?_

_- Apenas continue dizendo isso. - grunhiu. Então, acenou com a cabeça mais uma vez, e se virou para partir, deixando-a refletir sobre suas palavras de despedida._

* * *

><p><em>Levou um momento para compreender.<em>

_E quando finalmente o fez, teve de se reclinar contra a parede atras de si, quando realização novamente tomou-lhe a mente, com um impacto igualmente de uma pilha de tijolos ou de maior peso ou melhor ainda, como o Chidori de Sasuke ou o Rasengan de Naruto ou tudo de uma vez só._

_Isso. Era. Simplesmente. Impossivel._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Fanfic da Ice_

_Trad/Adaptacao da hime_

_Presente pra Pam_

**Feeling You**

Capítulo XVI

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Quando Sakura voltou para dentro, a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho. Um longo e quente e maravilhoso banho quente, para tirar todo aquele suor e sujeira, e para se sentir aliviada, depois de um dia tão longo e cansativo. Esfregou-se e ensaboou-se, sentindo-se suja, não apenas do lado de fora, mas por dentro também. Lá estava ela, no apartamento de seu ex-sensei, depois de todo aquele fiasco completo, e logo após ter se deixado beijar por um homem que praticamente acabara de pedir-lhe para ser sua esposa, mas que ela o <em>recusou.<em>

Ah, e sim. Logo depois de quase ter feito **aquilo** com seu ex-sensei.

No sofá.

Sem inibições de qualquer natureza.

_Kami._

Com um suspiro, Sakura continuou a esfregar-se, tentando evitar os pensamentos que inundavam-lhe a mente. Limpou-se e ensaboou-se por um bom tempo, e enxaguo-se por duas vezes. Inalando profundamente o aroma que a fazia lembrar que este realmente não era o seu banheiro, e este nao era o seu sabonete e shampoo. Inalou-o novamente.

E percebeu que tinha o cheiro dele.

Lentamente suspirou e continuou a tomar banho.

* * *

><p>Devem ter se passado minutos, ou poderiam ter sido horas (inferno, poderiam ter sido <em>dias),<em> até que finalmente se considerou limpa o suficiente.

Fechou o chuveiro, pegou a toalha e pôs-se a se secar. E então, a colocar algumas roupas limpas, uma calcinha branca de lacinhos e olhou em volta. Havia esquecido de trazer um sutiã. Com outro suspiro, decidiu por não usar um e colocar rapidamente uma frente única rosa bebe e uma saia de algodão, que percorria ate a altura dos tornozelos.

Não era como se ele ainda estivesse fora do quarto, pronto para pular nela ou algo assim.

Um pouco divertida e irritada com o pensamento (caramba, será que ele tinha que ocupar sua mente tantas vezes por dia?), saiu do banheiro, toalha e a roupa suja na mão.

E gelou com a visão à sua frente.

Então, amaldiçoando-se interiormente por nao controlar as próprias emoções, endureceu os ombros e fitou o peito vestido do homem sentado no quarto, à beira da cama. A máscara ainda no lugar.

"Eu deveria ver seus ferimentos de novo, pra ver se reabriram."

"Eles não reabriram."

Uma pausa.

"E os meus olhos estão bem aqui em cima, Sakura. O que ha de tão fascinante com o meu peito?"

Imediatamente olhos verdes ergueram-se encontrando aqueles olhos plissados e muito... divertidos. O pensamento de que ele _se divertia _trouxe-lhe uma onda de irritação e para completar, ele a fitava de forma intensa.

Ele se levantou.

Ela cutucou o peito dele.

"Eu _não_ vou fazer sexo com você."

Ele piscou, obviamente não esperava por essas palavras. Ela sorriu triunfante. Ele chegou mais perto.

Seu sorriso desapareceu lentamente.

"Serio... Sakura?"

Ela puxou o dedo que utilizou para cutuca-lo, surpreendida pela resposta dele e pelo jeito que ele a estava olhando. As bochechas vermelhas, e os pes recuando, as maos agarrando a toalha e roupas bem apertadas, e olhos verdes evitando os olhos masculinos.

"Erm ... sim."

Uma mão surgiu em seu campo de visão para tocar-lhe o rosto, o polegar acariciando-lhe. A respiração dela parou. O polegar deslizou para baixo, áspero contra a suavidade da pele feminina, criando aquela sensação que ela simplesmente não conseguia parar, por mais que quisesse.

Ele fez uma pausa ao chegar no canto da boca feminina, acariciando-a suavemente. Involuntariamente, sua boca ficou seca e os lábios se abriram um pouco. O polegar continuou em movimento, parando em abaixo de sua garganta, no ponto em que seu pulso ... pulsava acelerado.

A cabeça prateada se aproximou, descendo-lhe ao ouvido.

"Tem certeza que não quer repetir os eventos da noite passada?" sussurrou, a voz causando um formigamento na pele dela.

Ela gaguejou. "S-sim-não-não."

"Como é, Sakura?" perguntou de novo, a outra mão se movendo para descansar sobre a cintura dela.

Inferno. Ela _não conseguia_ falar.

A língua masculina veio a tona, tocando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Ela pulou, as roupas e a toalha caindo fatalmente ao chão. Havia uma expressao nublada nos olhos verdes.

"Eu vou te fazer lembrar, sabe...", murmurou, a boca suavemente sugando a pele abaixo do ouvido. Ondas deliciosas percorriam-lhe o ventre, deixando-a imóvel. "...Lembrar o que fizemos ontem à noite quando não fizemos... sexo."

Sua boca se movia, deslizando pelo pescoço ... o queixo ... o canto do lábio inferior. Um som foi arrancado da garganta feminina e ela percebeu que era um pouco tarde demais para tentar abafar o gemido que veio em seguida. Um gemido impotente e suave.

A mão do shinobi pairou sobre a cintura dela, moveu-se lentamente, fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares. Seus mamilos endureceram e seu corpo reagiu, trazendo-a para mais perto dele.

"Sim ou não, Sakura ..."

"O quê- o quê?" perguntou, confusa.

"Sim ..." A boca roçou-lhe a mandíbula, dentes levemente arrastando pele pele. "Ou ..." A outra mão, a que acariciava-lhe a garganta, veio para o braço feminino, lentamente escorregando ate o cotovelo ... a pele proxima ao seio era puro formigamento. "Não. .."

"Eu-não-"

"Sim ou não ..."

_Sim ... SIM!_

"Não. .." gemeu, os olhos rolando para trás quando o polegar masculino acariciou um pico endurecido. A necessidade estava voltando. Oh, Kami. Estava chegando de forma rápida e voraz e insuportavelmente deliciosa enquanto antecipação construia-se em seu-

Entao a boca masculina congelou.

Suas mãos se afastaram.

E, com um última mordiscada no queixo feminino ... a boca masculina partiu.

"Tudo bem. Se você diz. Eu vou tomar um banho agora."

SLAM.

E entao ele fora para dentro do banheiro, assobiando durante todo o caminho.

Choque deixou olhos verdes completamente arregalados, a boca escancarada e uma Sakura fitando muito aturdida a porta fechada em sua frente.

Seu corpo estava entorpecido, ainda totalmente excitado, e ainda querendo mais.

À medida que o nevoeiro em sua mente passava, o queixo caia ainda mais. Então, realização estalou em seu cérebro, as mãos formando punhos viciosos e olhos verdes estreitando-se. Em seguida, obscurecendo.

Oh, não, ele _não fez isso._

"HATAKE KAKASHI! VENHA JA AQUI!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Ooooooo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquilo tinha exigido cada ponta de sua força de vontade para se afastar e ir para o banheiro com uma postura relaxada e assobiando músicas desconhecidas alegremente.<p>

Ele bateu a porta, bem alto, e teve de suprimir tanto a diversão e o desejo furioso engolindo-o e fazendo-o quere-la ... _agora._

Ainda não.

Tirou a máscara, jogando-a descuidadamente no chão. Em seguida, a camisa. A fivela do cinto veio em seguida, jogou-a por cima do ombro, ouvindo o tilintar suave ao pousa-lo em algum lugar próximo. As mãos desceram, cientes do volume endurecido - Inferno, _ele_ ainda estava se contorcendo. Lentamente, desabotoou as calças, as mãos fazendo uma pausa no zíper. E esperou.

Quase como se estivesse em sincronismo perfeito, a voz feminina soou.

Alta e incredula e raivosa.

"HATAKE KAKASHIi! VOLTA AQUI!"

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Ele sorriu de canto. E entao simplesmente sorriu.

E, quase como se na sugestão, a porta foi bombardeada várias vezes.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Seu sorriso cresceu.

_Chegou a hora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Ooooooo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Seu sangue estava fervilhando e ela não conseguia dizer exatamente se era por desejo ou por raiva.<p>

Irritada, continuou batendo na porta, quase gritando em frustração enquanto a mesma permanecia fechada. Ate que estendeu a mão ate a maçaneta e girou-a.

Sakura rosnou em espanto.

Não só fechada, mas tamebm trancada.

Trancada!

"Kakashi, seu cretino, eu não posso acreditar-"

Ela parou de falar quando a porta se abriu e quando quase se viu tropeçando dentro do banheiro. Recuperando o equilíbrio, se afastou um pouco, plantando ambos os pés no chão e as duas mãos nos quadris. E enviou-lhe sua pior carranca.

"Voce e tao cretin-"

Mas entao viu-se interrompendo-se a meia frase, olhos verdes arregalando, as palavras morrendo em sua garganta.

Havia um peitoral musculoso proximo de si.

Olhos famintos.

Um zipper lentamente caminhando para baixo ...

Oh. Meu. Kami.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ooooooo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Ela parecia irritada como o inferno, as bochechas tomando um tom de vermelho alarmante.<p>

Seus olhos mudaram da expressão carrancuda para chocada, e em seguida, envergonhada.

Agora, estavam simplesmente apenas evitando os dele, olhando na direção oposta... bem, para todos os lugares. Exceto para ele, é claro.

Mas ele tinha visto. Aquela centelha de cobiça e luxuria, apesar de ter sido breve.

E aquilo foi a reação suficiente que ele precisava.

"Sakura ... porque não está olhando pra mim?"

"Eu-você-é-que-"

"Tímida?"

"Você estava apalpando a minha perna!" deixou escapar, a voz acusadora. Olhos verdes encaravam os dele, ainda carrancuda - embora, desta vez, estivesse olhando-o diretamente no rosto, e não para qualquer outra parte de sua anatomia.

Ele sorriu novamente e, deliberadamente, fitou-lhe as pernas. "Apalpando sua perna? Hmm ... eu não fiz isso, exatamente." E se aproximou, olhos prendendo os dela. O tom de voz tornou-se sensual. "Essa é... sua preferência, Sakura?"

O queixo dela caiu e o rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho (sim, aquilo era possível). Seu olhar vacilou e ela se afastou, aparentemente sem perceber que havia se apoiado no balcão do banheiro. E pareceu surpresa com o súbito contato e fez um movimento para mudar de direção.

Os olhos masculinos obscureceram.

_Ah, não, você não vai._

Em um instante, o bumbum feminino foi pressionado firmemente contra o mobiliário e um certo shinobi de cabelos prateados jazia bem na frente dela, as mãos plantadas sobre a parte superior do balcao, trancando-a naquela posicao. E se aproximou, bem perto, sentindo o corpo da kunoichi endurecer, as mãos pequenas subirem até seu peito.

Sem pensar, ele as retirou, colocando-as para trás dela. Aprisionando-a naquela posição, de modo que ambos os corpos trocavam calor sem quaisquer barreiras.

A respiração feminina engatou.

"Kakashi ...?"

A boca masculina desceu, as franjas selvagens rocaram-lhe o pescoço. Suas mãos deixaram-lhe as dela, fixando-se nos quadris femininos. Ele se aconchegou mais profundamente na pele dela.

Suas calças se tornaram uma barreira ainda mais endurecida.

"Ka-ka ... shi ..."

"... Sim, Saku ... ra?"

A boca masculina começou a viajar pelo pescoco dela, trilhando beijos suaves sobre a pele. As maos dele deixaram -lhe os quadris, e continou descendo ... para baixo ... para baixo.

E mais baixo.

Suavemente, tocou-lhe a parte interna da coxa. Ela choramingou.

"Você está ... brincando ... comigo ..."

E acariciou-a, indo para cima. Ela gemeu.

"Eu não estou." sussurrou numa voz áspera. E continuou beijando, mordiscando.

* * *

><p>Ele, aos poucos, foi perdendo a cabeça.<p>

Ela tinha um gosto tão bom. Um cheiro tão bom. Seu sangue fluía selvagem nas veias.

"Eu quero você, Sakura. Tanto. Inferno, te quero tanto."

E foi entao que a mão masculina finalmente encontrou seu destino e o tocou, suavemente, roçando-a atraves do material de lacinhos que o cobria.

Ela tremeu.

"Diz que me quer.", comandou, olhos nublados pelo desejo.

Seus beijos ficavam mais famintos, mais selvagens. Trilhou-lhe o rosto feminino com beijos, ainda nao encontrando os lábios rosados.

_Ainda não._

"E-eu. .. Kaka ... shi ..."

"Diz que me quer", repetiu, enlouquecido com o cheiro dela. O gosto. Sua língua estava novamente a vista, fazendo-lhe coisas prazerosas. A mão se movia por toda parte.

"Kaka..."

E finalmente a pegou _la_, em forma de conchinha.

Ela gritou.

"Eu te quero!", soluçou, movendo-se em direcao aquela mão. Se movendo tão rápido, tão desinibida ... tão selvagem.

E aquelas eram todas as palavras que ele precisava.

O shinobi rosnou.

E tomou-lhe a boca em um beijo de pleno entorpecimento mental.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Ferozmente, sua respiração ficou presa na garganta e a mente registrou um som. Mas ele continuou a beijar e tocar por toda parte.

_Ignore._

A língua traçou-lhe o lábio inferior, sentindo-a tremer.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Sua própria língua instigou-a a abrir a boca, trazendo a dela naquela danca sensual.

Ele usou os dentes, mordicando-a, engolindo os doces gemidos e soluços que dela vinham.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

A boca masculina desceu, ignorando-lhe os seios, e pairando sobre o estômago feminino. Sua mão deixou aquela deliciosa fonte de calor, e foi até a borda da saia dela. A respiração dele era irregular. A dela ja havia se perdido, substituída por soluços de prazer e gritos de necessidade. As mãos dela encravaram-se nos cabelos dele.

Lentamente, ele puxou a saia para baixo.

Lentamente, a boca dele seguiu pelo mesmo caminho.

"Kakashi-kun! Eu não sei porque você não está respondendo à porta, mas estava ficando irritante esperar tanto e eu tenho uma surpresa pra você ..."

Aquela voz era familiar e não era de Sakura.

* * *

><p>A porta se abriu e um intruso adentrou.<p>

Kakashi olhou para cima, ainda excitado.

Sakura abriu os olhos, ainda atordoada.

E bem a porta estava Keisa.

Vestindo nada alem de uma camisola vermelha e uma expressão chocada no rosto.

_Todo mundo congelou._

Para Sakura, aquilo era o epítome do sofrer.

Para Kakashi, foi a última gota.

Irado, levantou-se. E explodiu.

"Saia!"

Keisa pareceu surpresa por um momento, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Então, algo cintilou em seus olhos, e o olhar espantado se transformou em travesso. Ela sorriu de canto.

"Por que, Kakashi-kun", ronronou, "Depois de todo o prazer que me deu ontem à noite, não pode acreditar que eu não iria querer uma ... segunda vez."

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

Keisa sorriu um pouco mais.

Mas ambas não estavam esperando o que aconteceu depois.

* * *

><p>Em um instante, ela estava sendo arrastada para fora por um homem furioso que achara que aquilo fora o suficiente.<p>

Pelo canto dos olhos, viu Sakura, congelada no lugar, a expressão num misto de choque e dor.

E ele se odiava por isso.

"Mas, Kakashi!" Keisa choramingou, fazendo beicinho e tentando tocá-lo sensualmente. "A noite passada foi o melhor sexo que eu-"

"Keisa, nao serei educado da próxima vez. Agora saia."

"Mas Kakashi-!"

Ele a empurrou, tão delicadamente quanto pôde.

"Boa noite, Keisa. Não volte nunca mais."

E bateu a porta, tão forte quanto podia.

Tentando ignorar a série de maldições de vinha do lado de fora.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ooooooo-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Uma segunda vez.<em>

_A noite passada foi o melhor sexo ..._

_Uma segunda vez._

_Ontem à noite ..._

Quando o som de passos se aproximaram do banheiro mais uma vez, Sakura olhou para cima, ainda em sua postura anterior, congelada. Ainda entorpecida.

Ele estava em pé a porta, parecendo cansado. A raiva tinha esvaido. Mas a energia ... mal suprimida. O desejo ... mal disfarçado. O zelo... mal escondido.

E a honestidade ... tão crua. Tão clara.

E tudo aquilo era para ela.

O coração da kunoichi balançou. Tropeçou no peito.

Caiu.

_Caíra há muito tempo, Sakura._

_Abra os olhos._

Ambos se fitaram, nunca quebrando o contato.

"Faça amor comigo, Kakashi. Agora."

Entao, os olhos masculinos arregalaram. Em seguida, obscureceram.

Então la estava ele, se aproximando novamente e não havia mais nada ao redor, apenas ela e ele; o mundo caiu num borrão profuso. So havia ele.

Kakashi a puxou para mais perto, centímetro por centímetro. Moldando-se a ela, até que ambos se encaixam deliciosamente. Maravilhosamente.

Perfeitamente.

Então, mais uma vez, a boca mascuina desceu e suspirou contra a dela.

Não haveria mais interrupções agora.

.

.

**_continua_**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhhh, maldita Keisa!<em>

_Ela aparece nas horas mais improprias! _

_Meninas, que fique claro: Kakashi **nao dormiu** com a Keisa. (No cpt anterior isso foi explicado, mas ja faz tanto tempo que achei melhor relembrar..)._

_Ah pessoas, no proximo cpt teremos cenas selvagens *A.P.A.N.H.A*_

_Fiquem ligadas, _

_nos vemos em breve,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong>

_Acho que vcs vao gostar de saber. Titia Hime conseguiu** terminar a traducao de Feeling You** (Uh uh!)_

_To agindo todas as revisoes ainda e tal, mas logo logo posto mais um cpt pra gente (e os seguintes com uma certa... digamos, periodicidade tambem ;D)_

_._

_Terminei **Passare** tambem. Assim como as **series drabble** e as de** ones-shot sasusaku** ;D_

_To dando andamento em **Missao Impossivel** (50% completa ;D), **Like Vitaminwater** (40%completa), **WCHB** (60%completa), **Laying Claim** (45%completa), **Flow of Life** (20%completa)._

_. _

_Ao poucos, um pouco mais lentamente, vou dando andamento em Metamorfose e The Window (essas sao fics muito mais extensas e trabalhosas, entao e meio tenso mesmo...)_

_Mas eu to que to com esses projetos, meninas. Logo logo posto um calendario com uma previsao de posts para as **duas ultimas semanas de MARCO**. _


	17. Chapter 17

_(Lembrando que a fic tem classificação **M**)_

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Uma segunda vez.<em>

_A noite passada foi o melhor sexo ..._

_Uma segunda vez._

_Ontem à noite ..._

_Quando o som de passos se aproximaram do banheiro mais uma vez, Sakura olhou para cima, ainda em sua postura anterior, congelada. Ainda entorpecida._

_Ele estava em pé a porta, parecendo cansado. A raiva tinha esvaido. Mas a energia ... mal suprimida. O desejo ... mal disfarçado. O zelo... mal escondido._

_E a honestidade ... tão crua. Tão clara._

_E tudo aquilo era para ela._

_O coração da kunoichi balançou. Tropeçou no peito._

_Caiu._

_Caíra há muito tempo, Sakura._

_Abra os olhos._

_Ambos se fitaram, nunca quebrando o contato._

_"Faça amor comigo, Kakashi. Agora."_

_Entao, os olhos masculinos arregalaram. Em seguida, obscureceram._

_Então la estava ele, se aproximando novamente e não havia mais nada ao redor, apenas ela e ele; o mundo caiu num borrão profuso. So havia ele._

_Kakashi a puxou para mais perto, centímetro por centímetro. Moldando-se a ela, até que ambos se encaixam deliciosamente. Maravilhosamente._

_Perfeitamente._

_Então, mais uma vez, a boca mascuina desceu e suspirou contra a dela._

_Não haveria mais interrupções agora._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Fanfic da Ice_

_Trad/Adaptacao da hime_

_Presente pra Pam_

**Feeling You**

Capítulo XVII

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Sakura podia sentir a parede atrás de si e o calor do corpo dele tão perto.<p>

Os lábios dele, aqueles lábios maravilhosos e perfeitamente adoráveis, eram como um vulto sobre os dela, ainda não os tocando ... mas muito perto. Muito perto. Na parte de trás de sua mente, podia se lembrar dessa cena, lembrar de como uma certa vez ele estivera assim, tão perto, com apenas as batidas de seus corações e a tensão de seus músculos no caminho.

E entao, ela não conseguia se lembrar o que deveria acontecer a seguir.

Mas não importava.

Lentamente, as mãos de Kakashi passeavam como fogo liquido em sua cintura, dedos descansando sobre a bainha de sua blusa, sobre a pele feminina. O corpo de Sakura despertou ao contato. Ele não pressionou mais, apenas deixando a boca pairar sobre ela, a respiração dele aquecendo lugares dentro de si que ela sequer tinha conhecimento de que poderiam ser aquecidos. Seus lábios formigavam.

"Você tem certeza, Sakura?" perguntou, a suave voz. Mas o tom, mais uma vez, rouco.

Olhos verdes flutuavam, querendo fechar-se. Ela quis abrir-los, querendo olhar para ele, para aqueles olhos que expressavam tanto e ao mesmo tempo _nada._

Um enigma completo, isso era o que ele era.

"Eu diria que sim-" ela parou, quando viu aquela boca chegar ainda mais perto, plantando um beijo suave no canto de seu lábio inferior. "-Se" Sua língua veio a tona, lambendo tal lábio inferior. Ela tentou suprimir um gemido. "-E-eu nao-" E ele continuou a lamber, tão levemente que ela não queria nada mais no mundo que esmagar sua própria boca na dele e faze-lo continuar tal tarefa dentro de sua cavidade quente e convidativa. "-quis dizer isso?"

As mãos dele cruzaram-se, uma sobre a outra, posicionando-se sobre o umbigo feminino. E passou provoca-lo, a boca movendo-se sobre o queixo dela. as lambidinhas continuaram traçando um caminho para baixo.

O primeiro botão foi aberto.

"Você tem que ter certeza." Fez uma pausa, concentrando-se nas labinhas e mordiscando-lhe levemente a mandíbula. Uma onda de desejo surgiu na barriga feminina, uma sacudida, áspera e deliciosa. As mãos dele pairaram sobre o segundo botão, abrindo-o. Havia apenas três botões restantes. "Porque eu. .." Dois botões. "Não vou ..." Um botão. "... Parar." Nenhum botao.

Lentamente, ele abriu o top da kunoichi, deslizando-o para baixo.

Lentamente, expôs-lhe os seios, que formigavam, gritando por seu toque. Mamilos firmes e endurecendo ainda mais.

Olhos masculinos percorreram-lhe corpo, brilhando em luxúria. A boca ligeiramente aberta. Aquele olhar era suficiente para fazê-la derreter, o suficiente para tornar sua respiração irregular.

A ansia estava voltando.

Sempre voltava quando ele a tocava.

Lentamente, aqueles olhos voltaram-se para os dela e aquela boca voltou a pairar perto da dela. Ele continuou a respirar sobre a pele feminina, enviando um sopro caloroso sobre seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam sensualmente até o estômago dela ... até a parte inferior aos seios. As mãos pararam por ali, esfregando suavemente os polegares na parte inferior de seus montes sensuais… mas não exatamante chegando ao ponto em que ela precisava que ele a tocasse.

"Por favor ..." sussurrou, a voz um pouco quebrantada pelas respirações irregulares.

"_Por favo_r o que, Sakura?" murmurou, a boca movendo-se, enviando arrepios quentes sobre ela. Ela agarrou-lhe os ombros, sentindo os músculos de seu corpo vibrarem. Seu peito nu enviava ondas de calor que faziam seus mamilos enrigecerem e ansiar ao ponto da dor.

"Por favor ..." gemia agora.

"Diga o que quer" respondeu asperamente. "Diga o que você quer ... _Sakura_."

Oh, Kami. A maneira como disse o nome dela ... oh Kami.

"Me beija ... me toca... f-faca coisas comigo…" gemeu, olhos verdes arregalados e confusos. Ela o viu acenar com a cabeça, viu suas íris obscurecerem ainda mais. Sentiu-o mover-se, ao mesmo tempo que as mãos masculinas de repente partiram e sua boca de repente se afastou.

"Ok".

Então, sem aviso, todos eles voltaram de uma so vez.

Em pleno vigor.

A boca masculina mergulhou na dela, beijando-a avidamente. Foi um beijo frenético, quase beirando ao desespero. Ela abriu a boca, sentindo a língua sair para prova-la. Sua própria língua encontrou a dele, enroscando-se a dele. Ele mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior e lhe deu lambidinhas, murmurando palavras que ela não podia ouvir, que pareciam mais com rugidos desesperados.

As mãos dele, grandes, imponentes, vieram cobrir-lhe os seios. Ela arqueou contra o toque, não se importando que isso não parecesse um movimento tímido, porque realmente, não havia timidez aqui. Ele os segurou, deslizando os polegares de vez em quando, fazendo-a se contorcer e se contorcer mais e mais ao toque. Lentamente, os polegares pousaram sobre os mamilos. Esfregando-os. Houve um onda de prazer que a fez tremer e gemer alto em seu beijo. Inconscientemente, as mãos femininas moveram-se para o pescoço dele, acariciando-lhe a nuca, os fios prateados. Dedos apertando suavemente, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Olhos verdes fecharam-se.

"Você gosta disso?" sussurrou com a voz rouca, a boca continuando o beijo ardente. Lentamente, desembaraçando-se dela e movendo-se para trilhar beijos igualmente famintos em seu pescoço e garganta. Ela inclinou a cabeça, dando-lhe um melhor acesso.

"Sim", sussurrou de volta, arqueando novamente contra aqueles polegares hábeis, enquanto suas mãos continuavam aquele movimento arrebatador. "E-eu gosto-" Ela não teve coragem de terminar a frase, porque Kami, ele era tão bom e aquilo a fazia sentir tão bem, e ... oh, Kami.

Ela estava perdendo a cabeça.

_Toque-me._

_Tome-me._

_Eu sou sua agora._

A boca masculina desceu um pouco mais. Para baixo, até que finalmente parou sobre a pele acima dos seios femininos. Ele começou a lamber e beijar e não estava parando. Sem aviso, a boca substituiu as mãos e ele começou a beijar um dos seios. E num movimento hábil, arrastou-se para baixo, para baixo …ate que alcançou o mamilo e cobri-lo por inteiro. A língua veio a tona, lambendo-o.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, agarrou-lhe o cabelo prateado para manter o equilíbrio. E gemeu seu nome, enquanto aquela ansia só crescia mais e mais, esquentando-lhe a barriga, as coxas. Quando ele começou a sugar-lhe, a propagação de calor aumentou e algo molhado começou a invadir-lhe as entranhas.

Insistente, a boca masculina continuou em movimento, não parando como ela pensava que o faria. Ele continuou arrastando-se para baixo, lambendo e sugando e beijando, até que seus lábios atingiram-lhe o estômago, e sentiram um tremor vindo de lá. As mãos masculinas, que estavam sobre os seios dela, se afastaram e rapidamente vieram descansar em seus tornozelos. Em suas coxas. Em sua-

"Ka-ka-shi ...?"

_"Sakura"_.

Ele estava fazendo coisas para distrai-la e ela não conseguia se concentrar. Sua visão estava embaçamento. Ela sentiu, mais do que viu, as mãos dele ignorarem seu calor úmido e pausarem sobre a borda superior de sua saia. E o sentiu retira-la… sentiu sua boca, como antes, seguindo um novo caminho.

"O que-voce-esta-fazen-" Ela parou de gemer e seu enlace sobre os fios prateados apertou, enquanto aquela língua fazia movimentos maravilhosos lá em baixo e mais para baixo e-

As mãos masculinas puxaram a saia totalmente para baixo e junto, a calcinha. Ela sentiu o tecido umido ser puxado por seus pés, sentiu aquela respiração quente sobre si ... sobre a pele agora exposta.

"-Está fazendo?"choramingou a última palavra.

A boca dele parou de se mover.

Suas mãos foram parar sobre os quadris femininos, quase como se para equilibrar-se, para mante-la no lugar.

Ela olhou para baixo.

Ele olhou para cima.

Seus olhos se encontraram, o desejo gritante evidente em ambos.

"Algo que eu esqueci de fazer ontem à noite."

Em seguida, ela foi jogada em um turbilhão de êxtase quando aquela boca desceu um pouco mais.

E sua língua mergulhou dentro dela.

* * *

><p>-Ooooooo-<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi tentava manter o controle sobre si mesmo enquanto sentia Sakura arquear os quadris em sua boca.<p>

Ela estava molhada e quente e explodindo em uma onda de orgasmos que foram temperados com gemidos e gritos de prazer absoluto.

Aquilo era o suficiente para levar qualquer homem a loucura.

Incansavelmente, continuou a mergulhar a língua dentro dela, não querendo que ela parasse. Suas entranhas estavam tão úmidas e o gosto ... oh, Kami, o gosto era diferente de tudo que já experimentara. Era doce e almiscarado, e outra coisa que ele não conseguia identificar; outra coisa, sabia, que só poderia descrever... como _Sakura._

Ele ficaria feliz em prová-la uma e outra vez.

Sua voz estava ficando fraca, provavelmente por causa dos gemidos altos e vibrantes. Ele não poderia evitar. Estava ficando cada vez mais faminto e mais sedento.

Ela era tão sensível. Tao responsiva.

"Kaka-shi ..." A kunoichi jogou a cabeça para trás novamente, movendo-se freneticamente em sua língua. Os orgasmos eram contínuos e aquilo não ajudava em nada em seu auto-controle. Sem pensar, ele ergueu o corpo feminino um pouco para cima de si, todos os sucos doces escorrendo até as coxas... enfiou a língua dentro dela outra vez, a ponta encontrando seu núcleo secreto.

Ela gritou mais uma vez.

Quando os joelhos femininos enfraqueceram e o tremor de seu corpo nao parava mais, ele deixou os lábios arrastarem-se, movendo-se de seu estômago, peito ... mamilos ... pescoço ... então, sobre a boca feminina novamente. Ela estava segurando-lhe os ombros, as mãos soltas e enfraquecidas também. Deslumbrada, ela abriu os olhos, gemendo baixinho enquanto ele suavemente sugava-lhe a pele do pescoço.

"Kaka-"

"Sakura ..." respondeu sobre sua pele.

"E-eu-por favor, eu não aguento-"

Ela não continuou, mas ele entendeu.

Sem sequer uma palavra, Kakashi moveu as mãos para baixo sobre as pernas dela, posicionando-a contra si. Fracamente, ela fechou os olhos, a cabeça encostada em seu pescoço. Ele sentiu a respiração da moca tranquila como resultado de seu êxtase. O pulso acelerado, a pele quente.

Silenciosamente, ele caminhou. Movendo-se até que estavam de pé em frente à cama. Gentilmente, depositou-a sobre o colchão. Ela estava de costas, nua, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre os lençóis macios. Sua pele brilhando, uma cor de marfim, que so poderia ter sido feita para tocar e para degustar. Seus lábios cor de rosa, feitos para ele. E ele somente. Olhos verdes abriram-se, cheios de necessidade e ... alguma outra coisa.

Ele se deixou olhar por um tempo, tudo em si ansiava, doia. Em seguida, recuou.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e a boca abriu, como se para falar ou para protestar contra tamanha distância. As palavras nunca vieram, nao quando vira as maos masculinas irem ate o zíper. Lentamente, puxou-o para baixo.

Lentamente, ele tirou as proprias calças. E suas boxers.

Ela continuou a olhar, mesmo quando ele revelou aquele volume em toda sua glória, grande e nu.

Seus olhos estavam focados naquele comprimento, que estava duro e orgulhoso e pulsando no que so poderia ser desespero. Ele viu a língua feminina sair e lamber o lábio inferior. Ele sabia que era uma ação inconsciente ... mas seus hormônios ainda assim reagiram.

"Você vai me matar", ele gemeu. E então se aproximou.

Pousou um joelho na cama, deixando o colchão - e ela mesma- ajustar-se ao seu peso. Então, lentamente, mutilo lentamente, moveu-se até seu corpo pairar sobre o dela. Ambos trouxeram seus corpos para mais perto. O calor era quase insuportável. As palmas das mãos femininas repousaram sobre os ombros dele de novo, lentamente deslizando até o peito masculino. Ela continuou a acarinha-lo, com toques tao leves, tao suaves que quase o levaram a insanidade. Ele trouxe uma das mãos dela na sua e beijou-lhe os dedos, um por um. Então sua boca caminhou ate os lábios dela, beijando-os suavemente, mas ainda famintos. Ela gemeu ao beijo.

Kakashi pressionou o corpo no dela, apenas suas mãos entre os corpos. Uma delas pousou em seu cabelo, apreciando a textura sedosa. Ele inclinou a cabeça, tornando o beijo mais profundo, até que os gemidos femininos tornaram-se choramingos e sua respiração tornou-se rouca novamente.

"Kakashi ..."murmurou em sua boca.

Ele não respondeu. E deixou a cabeça dela cair para trás sobre a cama, os lábios viajando para sua garganta mais uma vez. As mãos dele começaram a traçar um caminho para baixo, parando sobre um morro quente. Os gemidos femininos tornaram-se mais altos. E lentamente um dedo desceu um pouco mais e pairou sobre um local mais intimo. E tal local tremeu em expectativa. Deixou a digital pairar novamente, uma, duas vezes.

Então, sem aviso, ele mergulhou o dedo dentro dela.

"Oh-oh!"

O corpo femino praticamente pulou da cama, arqueando contra ele. Ele a acalmou com murmúrios doces, o dedo continuando o que estava fazendo. E acariciou e tocou, enquanto a outra mão acarinhava-lhe os cabelos macios, em seguida, foi parar no outro seio abandonado. E o massageou suavemente, esfregou o mamilo provocativamente, enquanto sua boca continuava as minstracoes. Ele trouxe os lábios ao outro seio, apreciando o sabor. Depois de alguns momentos, retirou o dedo, então deslizou-o para dentro dela novamente. Ele continuou deslizando-o para dentro e para fora, amando o tremor de seu núcleo. Um dedo se tornaram dois, e ele continuou a estocar, cada vez mais rápido, trazendo para ambos ainda mais prazer. Quando os músculos internos dela mastigaram-lhe os dedos, ele deixou a boca vagar sobre a orelha feminina.

"Venha para mim, Sakura" sussurrou, a voz sombria e perigosa.

E ela veio.

Rápido e forte e violentamente.

E gritou o nome dele, jogando a cabeça para trás. Apertando-se em torno de seus dedos tão forte que ele sentiu cores e luzes girarem e explodirem em seus olhos. Ela se contorcia e se contorcia, enquanto a onda de prazer a dilacerava por dentro. Incansavelmente, continuou estocando-a, sentindo-a explodir em suas maos. E continuou a manobra, empolgado com o fato de que ele era o único capaz de fazê-la perder o controle.

Ele queria ser o único.

Quando os tremores diminuiram, ele ainda continuou a estoca-la; continuou deslizando-se para dentro e para fora, até que o calor e o prazer construíssem-se novamente. Eventualmente, o corpo feminino tremia mais uma vez, e a umidade estava de volta. A voz dela continuou chamando por ele, suave e quebrantada e abafada.

"Kaka-shi ... por favor ..."

"Sakura ..."

"Dentro de mim", soluçou, as mãos emaranhadas nos fios prateados, puxando-o para si. "Por favor, quero você, dentro de mim-por favor"

As palavras saiam misturadas, mas ele entendeu. Oh, como entendeu.

Kakashi deixou-a puxa-lo para cima. Lentamente, tirou os dedos de dentro dela e capturou as duas mãos feminas na sua, prendendo-as sobre a cama, de cada lado da cabeça rosada. E posicionou-se, até que seu comprimento duro e pulsante pairou perto de sua abertura e seus corpos estivessem moldados um ao outro. Sua ereção pulsava dolorosamente, seus olhos continham um brilho vítreo; seus sentidos estavam quase que em transe. Não havia como parar agora.

"Será doloroso" avisou em voz baixa, olhos vidrados nos dela. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, desejo e anseio no olhar.

Devagar, ele deslizou-se lentamente dentro dela e viu os olhos verdes piscarem, quase que em estado de choque e em mal-estar.

Ele não estava preparado para o prazer de entorpecimento mental que sentiu.

"Oh ... Kami Kami. Sakura."

Cores. Brilhantes.

Explosões dentro de sua mente.

Ela era tão quente. Tão apertada. Tão molhada.

"Kaka ..."

E ela estava com dor.

* * *

><p>Tudo o que ele queria fazer era impulsionar-se dentro dela, forte e rápido, e conduzi-los a beira da loucura.<p>

Em vez disso, com todo o auto-controle que lhe restava, cerrou os dentes e esperou, deixando sua carne pulsante dentro dela, não se movendo, apenas latejante. Apenas esperando. As mãos permaneceram envoltas nas dela, seus olhos vidrados um no outro. Ele viu, e até sentiu que a dor dela estava diminuindo, e algo semelhante a expectativa pairou em seus olhos verdes. Era bonito de se ver. Ele experimentou um movimento; não houve um lampejo de dor só de um gemido, profundo, vindo do fundo da garganta feminal e muito obscuro. Ohos verdes fecharam-se, no rosto, uma expressão de felicidade.

"Mais" exigiu em voz baixa.

Ele obedeceu.

Seu comprimento deslizou-se para fora, completamente para fora. Desta vez, não bastava apenas deslizar-se lentamente.

Ele mergulhou dentro dela.

Olhos verdes abriram-se em choque e sua boca abriu-se, acao da qual ele se aproveitou, e esmagou seus próprios lábios nos dela, em busca de sua língua. Suas línguas duelaram em uma dança incansável, o gosto inebriante. Moveu-se dentro dela, para dentro e para fora, impulso após impulso, a emoção do ato pedindo-lhe para ir mais rápido, mais forte. Assim o fez. Mais rápido e mais forte ele foi, e ela o encontrava, impulso apos impulso, estocada apos estocada, as mãos escapando do enlace dele. Entao, usou tais mãos sobre ele, tocando em todos os lugares, e ele usou suas próprias para segurar-lhe quadris, e puxando-os para cima, enquanto mergulhava dentro dela mais profundamente.

"Diga o meu nome, Sakura", disse, a voz áspera.

"Kakashi ..."

"Mais alto-", exigiu. E mergulhou nela, tocando-lhe naquele local secreto.

"Kaka-oh! Kakashi!"

Ela estava choramingando o nome dele, gritando em voz alta, enquanto ele continuava a tocar-lhe nesse ponto secreto. Ele não ia aguentar mais. O olhar dela, a cabeça jogada para trás e o rosto contorcido em uma expressão de puro êxtase, os lábios entreabertos, seu corpo arqueando e se movendo contra o dele. Linda. Ele estava hipnotizado e não conseguia parar.

Ele estava caindo em algo que não entendia o que era, nunca tinha experimentado antes, mas ficaria feliz em se deixar cair, enquanto estivesse com ela, estaria tudo bem. Somente com ela.

Só por ela.

Com um mergulho final, forte e potente, ela veio, assim como ele.

Seus corpos moldados perfeitamente; ele a beijou mais uma vez, suas bocas colidindo em uma explosão de paixão e luxúria e tudo mais. Seus olhos se encontraram, uma última vez. Onix nos verdes.

Então, antes que qualquer um deles pudesse compreender mais alguma coisa, foram levados para o céu e sentindo a terra abaixo de si tremer, experimentando a melhor experiência de suas vidas.

* * *

><p>-Ooooooo-<p>

* * *

><p>Havia coisas neste mundo que valiam a pena esperar. Pensou a kunoichi.<p>

E esta era uma delas.

O sol não estava mais por perto. Por um tempo, eles ficaram quietos, com a escuridão encobrindo-os, e os primórdios do luar banhando-os, como leite em cetim.

Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios, enquanto inalava o aroma do homem ao seu lado, suado, almiscarado, e todo masculino. Mesmo no rescaldo da experiência mais erótica de seus dezenove anos, o homem ainda conseguia ser.. delicioso.

Foi surpreendente, para dizer o mínimo.

Ele tinha caído em cima dela depois das ondas de seus orgasmos desvaneceram, e em seguida, lentamente, deitou-se ao lado dela na cama, pousando a cabeça feminina na curva de seu pescoço, a mão sobre o peitoral musculoso. Suas pernas emaranhadas, preguiçosas demais para se mover. Uma das mãos masculinas pousaram sobre a cintura dela, puxando-a para ainda mais perto, traçando-lhe círculos preguiçosos sobre a pele.

"Kakashi?"

"... Hmm?"

Ela escondeu o rosto ainda mais profundamente em seu pescoço, inalando um pouco mais. "Foi maravilhoso."

Podia ouvir um rugido escapar da garganta masculina, o que significava que ele havia rido. Ela sorriu um pouco mais, amando a sensação disso. Amando a sensação de lhe fazer ... essas coisas.

Suspirando preguiçosamente e muito contente, ela deixou sua palma pousar novamente sobre ele, um dedo rastejando por seu peito. Seu cheiro, que ela ainda estava inalando, era um pouco viciante. Incapaz de evitar a si mesma, deixou a própria língua passear para fora, e levemente lambeu-lhe o pescoço. E ouviu a respiração dele engatar baixinho. Seus dedos mantiveram-se em movimento, deslizando para baixo inocentemente, desfrutando a sensação provocada.

A mao só parou quando se deparou com algo grande logo abaixo do estômago.

Pausando os beijos e lambidinhas, Sakura olhou para baixo e suas bochechas tornaram-se róseas. O membro, agora flácido, jazia em sua mão. Ela olhou para ele, espantada que estivesse tão mole, quando apenas alguns minutos atrás, tinha estado tão duro e latejante e louco para-

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela o acariciou.

E o membro se contorceu.

Fascinada, colocou sua própria mão em torno dele. E ouviu-o recuperar o fôlego novamente, um gemido escapar de sua boca. A mão dele apertou em volta da cintura feminina e os dedos que antes faziam-lhe movimentos circulares, haviam parado de se mover. Ela moveu a mão sobre ele, acariciando suavemente o comprimento. Ela viu, um pouco hipnotizada, como o mesmo começou a endurecer e crescer sob seu toque. Sua respiração tornou-se irregular, e suas mãos estavam apertando-lhe a pele. Ela o acariciou mais rápido, para cima e para baixo, fascinada com-

"Sakura".

"Kakashi."

"...Está tentando me seduzir?"

Não era o que estava fazendo (na verdade, ela estava fascinada e foi por isso que ainda o estava acariciando), e o fato que ele tenha pensado isso de si a surpreendeu. Mas, então, surpresa tornou-se travessura, e travessura tornou-se uma outra coisa, quando a mão dele chegou perto de seu seio, demorando um pouco de tempo demais ali.

Lentamente, ela colocou os lábios perto da orelha masculina, sussurando.

"Bem, está funcionando?" perguntou, mordiscando-lhe a orelha.

E engasgou quando sentiu-o agarrar-lhe os quadris e vira-la, até que estava em cima dela novamente, imobilizando-a sobre a cama macia.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas apenas um gemido veio, ao senti-lo deslizar-se dentro de si outra vez, e a sensação d_e ansia _voltar.

Ele se moveu.

Ela gemeu mais alto.

"O que acha?" disse com a voz rouca, os olhos famintos sobre os dela.

Ela o fitou de volta e suas bocas se encontraram novamente.

Não havia mais palavras, nao depois disso.

Apenas os sons de prazer e a sensação de seus corpos se unindo outra e outra vez.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhhh.<em>

_Vcs acharam mesmo que a tia hime iria demorar a postar esse cpt, ne?_

_Mas cara, como poderia?_

_Paramos numa parte suuuuper critica no cpt anterior, ne?_

_._

_Mas entao, digam-me: curtiram?_

_Tipoooooooo, muito fofo a prmeira vez deles ne :D_

_._

_Bom amores, comentem ai no "Review this chapter" e digam o que vcs estao achando da historia ;D_

_Vou indo nessa,_

_Bjitos._

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong> Como dito, esse e o ultimo post da semana.

Acho - vou tentar **muito mesmo** - voltar ate a quarta-feira que vem, blz ;)


	18. Chapter 18

_(Lembrando que a fic tem classificação **M**)_

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura".<em>

_"Kakashi."_

_"...Está tentando me seduzir?"_

_Não era o que estava fazendo (na verdade, ela estava fascinada e foi por isso que ainda o estava acariciando), e o fato que ele tenha pensado isso de si a surpreendeu. Mas, então, surpresa tornou-se travessura, e travessura tornou-se uma outra coisa, quando a mão dele chegou perto de seu seio, demorando um pouco de tempo demais ali._

_Lentamente, ela colocou os lábios perto da orelha masculina, sussurando._

_"Bem, está funcionando?" perguntou, mordiscando-lhe a orelha._

_E engasgou quando sentiu-o agarrar-lhe os quadris e vira-la, até que estava em cima dela novamente, imobilizando-a sobre a cama macia._

_Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas apenas um gemido veio, ao senti-lo deslizar-se dentro de si outra vez, e a sensação de ansia voltar._

_Ele se moveu._

_Ela gemeu mais alto._

_"O que acha?" disse com a voz rouca, os olhos famintos sobre os dela._

_Ela o fitou de volta e suas bocas se encontraram novamente._

_Não havia mais palavras, nao depois disso._

_Apenas os sons de prazer e a sensação de seus corpos se unindo outra e outra vez._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Feeling You**

By Cutecrazyice

Tradducao por K hime

Para Pam

.

.

* * *

><p>Tsunade estava sem saque - e quando ela estava sem saque, pode-se dizer que não ficaria em seu melhor humor. E isso era bastante óbvio agora, qualquer um, mesmo a uma grande distância, poderia muito bem testemunhar a carranca em seu rosto e a forma como as sobrancelhas enrugavam em algo que poderia somente ser descrito como aborrecimento. Mas isso não é tudo. Sua aura irradiava em ondas também e se você fosse uma pessoa sã, ficaria muito longe dessas ondas, particularmente em um momento como este. Ela poderia te lançar um soco a qualquer minuto, se não tivesse uma boa dose diária de sua, erm… bebida.<p>

Mas Tsunade sabia, no fundo, que não era apenas sobre o saque.

Saque poderia ficar no inferno e apodrecer por lá.

Bem ... por ora, de qualquer maneira.

Tentando não suspirar, a Hokage loira sutilmente lançou um olhar para a pessoa sentada à sua esquerda - ela queria aprofundar ainda mais sua careta. Com sua postura perfeita e maneirismos, alguém poderia muito bem dizer que Kashemi Kenji, do clã Kashemi, era de fato um respeitável homem, digno a ser admirado. E isso teria sido verdade se você _realmente_ não o conhecesse. Desde que Tsunade o conhecia bem, ela não poderia dize-lo e nem admirá-lo. Ele era a personificação de um homem ... bem puritano.

À sua direita, jazia um outro homem que pensava muito de si mesmo. Hano Takeshi. Takeshi pertencia a uma dos mais ricos clãs de Konoha, e um dos grandes apoiadores da Vila, o que significava _fundos para Konoha._ Enquanto os fundos eram de fato úteis, Tsunade perguntava-se se seria melhor se simplesmente enfiasse o punho naquela mandíbula flácida e surrá-lo ate acabar com toda aquela arrogância pomposa.

Havia outras pessoas na sala, a maioria delas tinham grande influência nas decisões tomadas na Vila. Mas eles não estavam focados uns nos outros. Não. No momento, a atenção de todos estava lançada em um certo homem, o único que estava em pé na frente de todos eles. Ele parecia bastante indiferente, mas a verdade é que ninguém poderia realmente dizer, considerando que se este homem era bom em algo era em esconder emoções.

A carranca de Tsunade aprofundou-se e deixou seu olhar pairar sobre tal homem.

Ele estava atrasado de novo.

"Hatake Kakashi, o que tem a dizer para sobre seu atraso?" perguntou, porque ela sabia que se não o fizesse Takeshi provavelmente o faria de uma forma rude e pomposa. Cretino arrogante. O homem praticamente cheirava a avidez e superioridade.

Kakashi apenas coçou a cabeça e plissou o unico olho visivel.

"Erm ... sabe, tinha uma velha senhora que precisava atravessar a rua com seu gatinho-"

"Oh, me poupe", Tsunade resmungou, irritada. Ela _realmente_ precisava de um pouco de saque ... sera que o inferno poderia lhe devolve-lo agora? "Ouvi essa desculpa mais mil vezes."

_E terei prazer em surrá-lo também se repetir essa porcaria estúpida novamente._

Ela estava _tão_ irritada com tudo isso.

Como se na sugestão para irritá-la ainda mais, Takeshi zombou, cruzando os braços. "E ainda assim você tolera isso? Eu não posso acreditar que seja assim que comanda a Vila-"

"Como eu lido com meus shinobi é da minha conta, Hano-san", Tsunade interrompeu friamente, a paciência se esgotando.

"Pelo contrário!" Takeshi explodiu, levantando-se e sacudindo algumas camadas de gordura de seu estômago inchado (ugh, nojento). Seus olhos arregalaram, indignado por ter sido interrompido. "Quem você acha que tem apoiado e financiado esta Vila há anos?"

"Ora, nunca esquecemos disso, é claro," Tsunade disse entre dentes.

"E quem você acha que tem a certeza de fazer esta Vila andar da melhor maneira possível?" Takeshi divagou, ignorando o comentário. "Nós, do Conselho, somos responsáveis por isso! E nós não toleramos incompetência!"

_Otimo._ _Eu sou a Hokage, mas eles comandam o show._ _Brilhante._

Era para rir.

Mas ela _não_ estava com vontade de rir.

Estreitando os olhos para Takeshi (que estava ocupado demais olhando feio para Kakashi - Kakashi ainda parecia indiferente, mas quem o conhecia bem poderia dizer que seu olhar não estava relaxado), Tsunade abriu a boca novamente.

"Não há incompetência aqui, Hano-san," Tsunade rosnou. "Konoha é de longe uma das Vilas mais fortes desta nação e isso é tudo graças aos nossos shinobi, capazes e _competentes."_

"Capazes? Você diz-"

"Hano-san, chega."

Não fora a voz de Tsunade que soara neste momento.

"Mas-"

"Eu disse _chega",_ Kenji repetiu friamente, olhando para o outro homem em desaprovação. "Sente-se e não envergonhe o Conselho com o seu comportamento inadequado."

Ainda tremendo em absoluta indignação, Takeshi relutantemente se recostou na cadeira, ainda olhando feio para Kakashi.

"Sim, Kashemi-sama", rosnou educadamente, ou pelo menos, tão educado como Tsunade tinha feito anteriormente (que não fora muito).

"Temos assuntos sérios para discutir aqui", continuou calmamente, sua voz carregando um tom de autoridade e que poderia ter sido desprezo. "Outro comportamento ... inadequado." Seus olhos cintilaram sobre Kakashi por um tempo, calculadamente olhando para o homem, antes de voltar para a Hokage.

Era óbvio o que ele estava querendo dizer.

"Tsunade-sama, se me permite?"

Certo. Agora, eles estavam dando a ela _o_ controle. Que engraçado.

Tentando não suspirar (ou gritar ou pirar ou _assassinar_ alguém) em frustração novamente, Tsunade fitou Kakashi com um olhar que ela desesperadamente esperava que ele fosse entender. Era melhor não bancar o idiota, porque se ele fosse… bem, então. Ela iria ter que castrá-lo.

Havia muito em jogo aqui.

Lentamente, ela balançou a cabeça, um reconhecimento ao pedido dos membros do Conselho** (pedid**o, cretinos_!)._

Então tornou-se a fitar o homem mascarado sem emoção quando falou.

"Hatake Kakashi, leal shinobi de Konoha ... é verdade que você está tendo um caso com sua aluna, Haruno Sakura?"

* * *

><p>-Ooooooo-<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura estava tendo um dia maravilhoso.<p>

Era um dia maravilhoso, por muitas coisas. Muitas, muitas coisas. Primeiro, esse era outro de seus dia-de-folga, sem trabalho, sem stress, sem aborrecimentos. Normalmente, a vida no hospital era muito divertida e ela nunca reclamou de salvar vidas (afinal, não havia nada mais gratificante que isso), mas era muito raro também ter tempo para relaxar e ela descobriu que queria aproveitar tal raridade.

Ela sabia que merecia.

A segunda razão para a sua felicidade era o fato de que Naruto, Sasuke e Sai tinham lhe visitado, dois dias depois do incidente (Ino tinha feito isso na manhã seguinte de tal incidente, exigindo os detalhes suculentos instantaneamente), no apartamento de Kakashi (apesar de Kakashi não estar lá). No início, as coisas tinham sido estranhas, mas, graças a Sai e sua constante ingenuidade, a tensão logo fora quebrada e eles voltaram novamente a ser amigos (não que tivessem se tornado inimigos). Foi, para dizer o mínimo, como um peso a ser tirado de seus ombros, e ela poderia ter gritado em pleno alívio por isso.

Ela não o fez, é claro. Mas quase fez e não tinha vergonha de dizer isso.

Sasuke, previsivelmente, ainda estava um pouco distante. Mas ela não se importava com isso. Sabia que ele precisava de tempo e estava mais do que disposta a lhe dar. Para ela, foi o esforço da visita que a tocou, ele não faria isso se tivesse guardado algum tipo de rancor para com ela, certo? Ela estava feliz que ele não o tivesse e estava feliz que, mesmo se eles não tivessem amor um pelo outro como _amante_s, pelo menos agora tinham amor um pelo outro como _amigos_. Ela queria isso. Sua aceitação, o respeito dele. Seu cuidado. Afinal, ele ainda era seu companheiro de equipe, seu companheiro e uma das pessoas mais preciosas da sua vida.

E não precisava nem dizer qual é a última razão para sua felicidade - a mais importante. So de pensar nisso era o suficiente para fazê-la sorrir.

Kakashi.

Seu amante.

_Seu_ amante.

Kami.

Isso lhe dava comichões, apenas em pensar nas palavras.

Ela nunca pensou que poderia se sentir assim, seu coração cheio de emoções e tanta, tanta... felicidade.

Tanta coisa ... tanta.

Ela não queria dizer as palavras em voz alta ainda.

Eles estão juntos há três dias, um tempo curto se for parar para pensar. Era uma espécie de segredo também, a partir de agora, ela sabia que apenas algumas pessoas de confiança sabiam (e ela _sabia_ que Ino não iria fofocar sobre isso, pois não queria ser estrangulada). Mas todos os dias, cada momento de seu tempo juntos ... Kami. Era como estar em um mundo diferente, que ela nunca queria deixar. Ela estava vendo as coisas de forma mais brilhante, mais clara ... e sua vida de repente ganhara um significado muito maior. Com ele, se sentia segura, protegida. Cuidada com tanta intensidade.

Talvez até mesmo amada.

Ela não estava delirando. Sabia que eles não estavam em um relacionamento ainda e isso estava tudo bem com ela, por agora. Ela era adulta o suficiente para saber que essas coisas levam tempo. Ela _entendia._

E também sabia que eles tinham seus problemas e suas peculiaridades. Coisas que, às vezes, os deixam loucos ao ponto da insanidade. Ela nunca entendia seu atraso constante (exceto quando ele visitou seu falecido amigo, sim, ela sabia disso), e ele nunca pareceu compreender sua necessidade de ser meticulosa. De certa forma, eles eram o exato oposto, que, dadas quaisquer outras circunstâncias (como se não tivessem sido enviados para o mesmo time todos esses anos atrás), nunca teria dado um ao outro a menor atenção.

Mas estas eram as circunstâncias agora.

E ela sabia, de alguma forma, eles iriam fazer _isso_ funcionar.

_Oh, você só quer que ele venha para casa agora e assim vai poder fazer sexo com ele._

Oh, sim. E isso também.

Sakura corou em prazer ao recordar vividamente todas e cada uma de ... erm... suas escapadas sexuais. Sobre a cama. No chão. Contra a parede. Na mesa da cozinha. Contra a geladeira. Contra a parede do banheiro. Contra a arvore. O closet (sim, culpem a obscenidade criativa dele).

A lista continua.

Era seguro dizer que ela estava se transformando em uma pervertida de carteirinha.

_E não tenha vergonha disso!_

"Certo. Tanto faz." Sakura respondeu para si mesma em diversao.

_Sim!_ _Siga tudo o que eu digo!_ _Porque o homem é nosso agora!_

"Você quer dizer que ele _é_ _meu."_ murmurou, tentando não rir.

Inner Sakura apenas resmungou.

Ainda tentando não rir, Sakura suspirou entre os lençóis da cama (sim, ela ainda estava na cama, ou melhor, tinha voltado para ela depois de tomar banho e vestir-se) e aninhar-se ao cheiro dele. De algum lugar ao longe, ouviu barulho do que parecia ser a porta da frente.

"Melhor seduzi-lo no café da manhã." Sakura murmurou, os olhos brilhando. Lentamente sorriu, seus sentidos nublados. Seu corpo antecipando.

Oh, sim. Ela era definitivamente uma pervertida.

E viciada.

_Tudo culpa dele._

Descobriu que não podia discutir com sua Inner sobre isso.

Maliciosamente e muito contente, Sakura arrastou-se da cama e caminhou calmamente para fora do quarto e para a sala de estar. Com certeza, lá estava ele, estava de costas, sua postura ereta. As mãos nos bolsos do colete, um gesto habitual. Seu cabelo, como de costume, uma plena desordem, uma bagunça selvagem.

Seu coração vibrou apenas a simples visão, a garganta seca. Ela sorriu. As sensações a assustavam ... e ainda assim tudo bem. É verdade que não tinha dito nada sobre seus sentimentos ... mas ainda assim era cedo. Havia tempo.

Eles tinham o tempo todo no mundo, não é?

Silenciosamente, fez seu caminho em direção a ele.

Sim, eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Não era como se ele estivesse querendo se livrar dela, depois de semanas somente a querendo e desejando e depois de te-la por três dias inteiros-

"Sakura".

Ela suspirou, um pouco decepcionada por não ser capaz de chegar ate ele sem ser pega com a boca na botija. Mas o suspiro rapidamente se transformou em um sorriso novamente.

"Sim, Kakashi?" murmurou docemente, tortuosamente.

Ele se virou e foi só então que ela percebeu que a máscara havia ido embora. Seu rosto estava sombrio.

Seu olhar provocante imediatamente se tornou um motivo de preocupação.

"Você está ... bem?" ela perguntou hesitante, levando a mao para tocar-lhe o ombro. E parou o movimento quando viu o rosto dele se tornar ainda mais sombrio.

Era como se… ele estivesse lhe dando as costas.

Sinos de alerta começaram a soar na cabeça dela. Ela os ignorou.

"Kakashi? O que aconteceu? Qual foi o assunto da reunião?"

Com certeza não era sobre a reunião ... ou era? Talvez Tsunade lhe tinha atribuído uma missão perigosa e ele tinha que ir tratar disso agora. Uma missão de assassinato, talvez, uma das graves.

"Você tem uma nova missão, não é? Eu não posso acreditar que a Shishou pode te atribuir uma missão tão rapidamente, você mal acabou de se curar-"

"Sakura".

Ela parou em vista ao tom grave. Mais que preocupada agora, Sakura se aproximou ainda mais, para abraçá-lo, como uma forma de conforto, embora ela ainda não soubesse sobre o que estaria confortando.

E gelou quando o viu recuar.

Para longe de seu toque.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, ela apenas congelada no lugar lá, e ele apenas ... em silêncio.

Os sinos de advertência foram crescendo e ela tentou ignorá-los, realmente tentou, porque sabia o que os sinos de alerta estavam tentando dizer, e se acreditasse neles-

"Sakura".

Ela teve uma sensação de que se tornaria realidade e isso quebrou um pouco mais seu coração.

"Kakashi."

Sem surpresa, Sakura sabia o que estava por vir.

Ela só não estava preparada para a dor que isso lhe causaria.

"Acho que não devemos mais nos ver."

-Ooooooo-

* * *

><p><em>Olha so que baita sacanagem!<em>

_Ai ai, ninguem merece ne. Mas o ditado logo diz: Quando tudo ta muito bom o santo desconfia. :(_

_._

_Mas entao povo, o que vcs acham que rolou na reuniao?_

_Com certeza coisa boa nao foi..._

_ hmmmm_

_Coitada da Saku-chan, quando tudo tava maravilhoso, a realidade despenca na cabeca dela._

_Ai ai._

_._

_Mas e isso, gente._

_Tai mais um cpt pra vcs, curtam :)_

_Nos vemos,_

_Deixem uns comments bonitoes pra fic,_

_bjitos._


	19. Chapter 19

_(Lembrando que a fic tem classificação **M**)_

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Seu coração vibrou apenas a simples visão, a garganta seca. Ela sorriu. As sensações a assustavam ... e ainda assim tudo bem. É verdade que não tinha dito nada sobre seus sentimentos ... mas ainda assim era cedo. Havia tempo.<em>

_Eles tinham o tempo todo no mundo, não é?_

_Silenciosamente, fez seu caminho em direção a ele._

_Sim, eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Não era como se ele estivesse querendo se livrar dela, depois de semanas somente a querendo e desejando e depois de te-la por três dias inteiros-_

_"Sakura"._

_Ela suspirou, um pouco decepcionada por não ser capaz de chegar ate ele sem ser pega com a boca na botija. Mas o suspiro rapidamente se transformou em um sorriso novamente._

_"Sim, Kakashi?" murmurou docemente, tortuosamente._

_Ele se virou e foi só então que ela percebeu que a máscara havia ido embora. Seu rosto estava sombrio._

_Seu olhar provocante imediatamente se tornou um motivo de preocupação._

_"Você está ... bem?" ela perguntou hesitante, levando a mao para tocar-lhe o ombro. E parou o movimento quando viu o rosto dele se tornar ainda mais sombrio._

_Era como se… ele estivesse lhe dando as costas._

_Sinos de alerta começaram a soar na cabeça dela. Ela os ignorou._

_"Kakashi? O que aconteceu? Qual foi o assunto da reunião?"_

_Com certeza não era sobre a reunião ... ou era? Talvez Tsunade lhe tinha atribuído uma missão perigosa e ele tinha que ir tratar disso agora. Uma missão de assassinato, talvez, uma das graves._

_"Você tem uma nova missão, não é? Eu não posso acreditar que a Shishou pode te atribuir uma missão tão rapidamente, você mal acabou de se curar-"_

_"Sakura"._

_Ela parou em vista ao tom grave. Mais que preocupada agora, Sakura se aproximou ainda mais, para abraçá-lo, como uma forma de conforto, embora ela ainda não soubesse sobre o que estaria confortando._

_E gelou quando o viu recuar._

_Para longe de seu toque._

_Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, ela apenas congelada no lugar lá, e ele apenas ... em silêncio._

_Os sinos de advertência foram crescendo e ela tentou ignorá-los, realmente tentou, porque sabia o que os sinos de alerta estavam tentando dizer, e se acreditasse neles-_

_"Sakura"._

_Ela teve uma sensação de que se tornaria realidade e isso quebrou um pouco mais seu coração._

_"Kakashi."_

_Sem surpresa, Sakura sabia o que estava por vir._

_Ela só não estava preparada para a dor que isso lhe causaria._

_"Acho que não devemos mais nos ver."_

_-Ooooooo-_

* * *

><p><em> .<em>

_._

**Feeling You**

Capítulo 19

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Ela não se preocupou em bater. Bater significaria apenas polidez e ela estava em muito confusa para sequer pensar em ser um pouco educada.<p>

Pro inferno com a polidez. Ela tinha outras emoções para dar atenção.

Sem mais delongas, Sakura empurrou a porta, ignorando os protestos de Shizune, ou Ton Ton e seus grunhidos altos e irritantes. E marchou para dentro.

Em seguida, plantou os pés no chão e enviou uma carranca muito feia para a pessoa sentada na cadeira ao fundo, enchendo a cara de saque.

"Shishou, quero ouvir da sua boca e quero ouvir _agora."_

Sakura esperava que a Sannin loira lhe enviasse toda sua raiva e lhe gritasse obscenidades infinitas por te-la intrompido bancando a rainha birrenta. Era uma rotina, e Sakura, normalmente, mais tarde, se lamentaria por ter provocado a ira de sua amada mentora mas tudo bem, ela se _arrependeria, às vezes._

Mas Tsunade não estava com raiva. Nem sequer pronunciou uma única palavra.

Em vez disso, tomou mais um pouco do liquido, em goles enormes que pareciam como se estava tentando se afogar naquela garrafa.

Então terminou. E suspirou.

E olhou para Sakura com uma expressão séria.

"Tudo bem."

* * *

><p>-Ooooooo-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ela voltou para o apartamento dele mais tarde, seu corpo dormente.<em> _Sua mente adormecida._

_Ele ja tinha ido embora._

_Silenciosamente, arrumou as malas, não deixando uma única coisa para trás._

_E partiu._

_E nao olhou para trás._

* * *

><p>-Ooooooo-<p>

* * *

><p>Eventualmente, o entorpecimento desapareceu.<p>

Apenas para ser substituído por uma bomba de emoçoes.

Ela estava irada.

Estava tão irada, que por um momento, sentiu como se fosse sufocar pela crueldade das coisas.

Sempre foi uma pessoa temperamental, mesmo ela não podia negar esse fato, mas nunca ficou realmente irada, pelo menos não a sério. Apenas com os inimigos e as pessoas que se atreviam a prejudicar as pessoas importantes para si.

No entanto, agora, estava _irada._ E não havia como parar de sentir-se assim.

Estava com raiva de Tsunade, por trazer à luz o assunto de seu relacionamento em uma reunião sem o seu conhecimento.

Estava brava com o Conselho, por se meter na sua vida.

Estava irada com Hano Keisa, por balbuciar sobre sua vida com seu tio querido.

E ela estava com raiva de Kakashi, por não confiar nela o suficiente para contar-lhe a verdade.

Por deixa-la do lado de fora.

Por não quere-la o suficiente.

_"Por quê? Por que esta acabando conosco?"_

_"... Porque eu não te quero mais."_

Por causa de seu estado de insanidade, ela não podia ficar sozinha. Ela não queria ficar sozinha, porque sabia que estava prestes a fazer algo que não era bom para si mesma. Ela queria falar com alguém, estar com alguém, alguém que a entenderia o suficiente antes que enlouquecesse de vez.

Então foi para a primeira pessoa que lhe veio à mente e não se incomodou em bater.

Sakura simplesmente entrou, sabendo que a porta estaria destrancada e essa pessoa iria entender o suficiente para não gritar com ela por isso.

Elas não eram as melhores amigas por nada.

Irritada, Sakura entrou pela porta, adentrou na sala. Abriu a boca, pronta para falar tudo que estava preso em seu coração.

E parou.

Congelou.

E toda a loucura imediatamente voou para fora da janela.

Basta dizer que levou um minuto para registrar o que as duas pessoas mais próximas de sua vida estavam fazendo.

E eles estavam fazendo _isso_ muito ... erm, intensamente.

.

Sakura fitou, com olhos arregalados e descrentes e uma boca larga e sem palavras. Parecia uma tola, ela sabia disso, mas, bem ... que _não pareceria?_ Lá estava ela, inocentemente marchando para a casa de sua amiga (e resmungando e tentando não chorar e não _pensar)_, para ter uma consersa de coração para coração. Lá estava ela, de pé no interior do referido apartamento de sua melhor amiga, tentando digerir aquela cena.

Sim, Ino realmente estava casa. Em seu sofá.

Engatinhando sobre um loiro, _macho_, de olhos azuis. Um muito familiar.

E eles estavam se pegando como se não houvesse amanhã.

Ino atacava a boca de Naruto com fervor, mordendo-lhe os lábios, as mãos enterradas em seus cabelos, acariciando e puxando-o , desalinhando-o. Naruto estava atacando a boca da loira de volta (embora não de forma tão agressiva), com as mãos espalmadas, impotentes, ao seu lado, segurando-o sofá num enlace mortal, como se estivesse tentando manter o equilíbrio.

E ambos estavam gemendo, um pouco alto. Ambos concentrados (ou simplesmente esqueceram do mundo?). Profundamente. Naruto estava afundando e afundando ainda mais no sofá de pelúcia e Ino estava começando a monta-lo sensualmente-

**"Oh. Meu. Kami."**

E Sakura _realmente_ não queria fazer essa exclamação.

Mas, no entanto, o fez - e ao som, os dois enrijeceram, obviamente shinobi o suficiente para ouvi-la (mas não a ouviram abrir a porta?). Desembaraçando as bocas, dois pares de olhos azuis brilhantes (mas de tons diferentes) lhe fitaram.

Eles estavam respirando com muita, muita dificuldade.

"Oh. Meu. Kami," Sakura repetiu, em perda de todas as outras palavras do dicionário. As bochechas estavam provavelmente vermelhas, mas no momento ela não se dera conta. A boca ainda aberta, Sakura apontou para Ino, então para Naruto, então -

Ok, ela estava começando a parecer uma idiota agora.

Ino ainda estava segurando o cabelo de Naruto e Naruto ... bem, parecia que ele estava tonto. Suas pupilas dilatadas levemente.

Um momento, uma pausa tão ensurdecedora.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

Ino arregalou os olhos.

Naruto tentou fazer qualquer coisa (ele _ainda_ estava meio tonto).

Finalmente, fora a loira do sexo feminino que falou primeiro.

"Erm, Testao...", murmurou Ino, limpando a garganta.

"Um ... Porca," Sakura murmurou de volta.

Silêncio.

"Eu só estava tentando provar que estavamos errados", Ino deixou escapar, de repente desembaraçando as mãos do cabelo dele. Ela se levantou. "Sobre o ... er, a coisa d_a química_."

Sakura quase riu (quase, porque ela não conseguia se decidir, considerando o que _acabara de ver, não, não pense nisso!),_ Mas decidiu por simplesmente arquear uma sobrancelha. "Oh? Serio?."

"Serio." Ino confirmou, inflexivelmente balançando a cabeça. "Isso foi ... er, um experimento. Para provar que realmente não temos química. Totalmente nenhuma. Certo, Naruto?"

Naruto ainda parecia tonto e confuso.

Ele olhou para Ino (que estava teimosamente tentando não olhar de volta), então para Sakura.

Então, coçou a cabeça, e sorriu nervosamente.

"Ehehehe, Sakura-chan! Ino está certa! Eu sequer sei do que voces estavam falando!"

"Baka", Ino murmurou, enviando-lhe uma carranca. "Ela não falou nada."

"Oh. Ok! Bem, não é nada, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclamou, numa voz muito estranha que poderia ter quase implícita exatamente o oposto do que acabara de dizer. E, ele estava corando.

Naruto corando era tão, tão fofinho.

"Agora que o ... er, experimento esta feito ... bem, acabou!" Ino rosnou, tentando não gritar. Ela ainda não estava olhando para Naruto no momento. "Você pode, uh, vá embora agora, Naruto."

Timidamente, Naruto se levantou. Sakura precisou de todo seu auto-controle para não corar ainda mais (mais que ja estava) ao ver o enorme volume presente nas calças masculinas. Ele era muito ... erm, grande. Não que ela estivesse pensando em quão grande ele era, só que era meio óbvio e-

Sakura perdeu o auto-controle e corou um vermelho mais brilhante instantaneamente.

Oh, Kami.

Isso foi constrangedor.

"Naruto, eu disse va embora", Ino insistiu, depois de mais alguns segundos ao ve-lo apenas de pé e congelado no lugar. Naruto olhou para Ino, confuso. Mais uma vez, olhou para Sakura.

De repente, seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Sakura-chan, por que seus olhos estao vermelhos?"

Com isso, Ino instantaneamente focalizou a atenção em Sakura. Seus olhos se estreitaram também.

"Testao, por que o Naruto tem razão?"

Agora foi a vez de Sakura reagir - mas em vez de corar, empalideceu. E ficou extremamente pálida.

"Por nada" murmurou.

"O que quer dizer _nada_?" Ino perguntou, cruzando os braços agora. "Você estava chorando?"

Naruto foi se aproximando de Sakura. "Sakura-chan, não chore! Eu tenho certeza que Kakashi ficaria triste se te visse chorando assim."

À menção do nome do shinobi, Sakura tentou ficar brava novamente e gritar insultos e resmungar e dizer ao mundo um grande "foda-se". Ela queria se agitar e desabafar e usar alguém como um saco de pancadas. E surrá-lo para toda eternidade. E gritar.

Mas a raiva fora embora e tudo o que restava era a única coisa que ela tinha tentado evitar até agora.

Doia.

Oh Kami, doia.

"Naruto, acho que você deve ir embora", Ino disse com firmeza, olhando para Sakura com cuidado.

"Mas Ino-chan! Eu-"

Ino girou a cabeça na direção dele, ruborizando instantaneamente quando seus olhares se encontraram. Rapidamente, desviou os olhos mais uma vez. "Sakura e Eu-erm, precisamos bater um ... papo de mulher."

Naruto, também desviando os olhos (e ruborizando), manteu-se a choramingar. "Mas eu quero saber o que há de errado com ela!"

"Naruto-"

"Mas eu quero saber o que há de errado com ela!"

"Naruto-"

"MAS EU REALMENTE QUERO SABER O QUE TEM DE ERRAD-"

"Idiota!" Ino rosnou, sacudindo o punho em sua direção. "Você nunca ouve nada?"

"MAS EU-"

"Nós vamos falar tampões e depilação! E menstruação e-"

"EWW! SAKURA-CAHN, VOCE ESTA CHORANDO POR QUE ESTA MENSTRUADA?"

Sakura piscou. "Erm ... na verdade não, Naruto".

"ENTÃO-"

"Mas bem, Ino esta certa", interrompeu suavemente. "Você deve ir. Eu te encontro mais tarde. Para comermos ramen. Eu prometo."

À menção de ramen, Naruto imediatamente se animou. "Tudo bem, Sakura-chan! Se você diz!" Sem mais delongas, o menino loiro abraçou a garota de cabelo rosa com toda a força, esmagando-a um pouco no processo (ao que, milagrosamente, ela não reclamou). Ela o abraçou de volta, um pouco desconfortável (não que estivesse tentando fazer contato com qualquer parte de sua região inferior). Naruto virou-se para Ino, coçando a cabeça novamente.

"Erm ... te vejo por aí, Ino-chan!" disse nervosamente.

"Um ... sim. Pode apostar." Ino murmurou.

Ambos se fitaram, outro no olho.

Finalmente, depois de mais alguns momentos, Naruto paritu porta a fora, assobiando com entusiasmo por todo o caminho. A sala imediatamente pareceu diminuir em termos de energia, trazendo à tona mais uma vez o silencio.

Ino arregalou os olhos.

Sakura olhou para a amiga, derramando uma lágrima.

Sem dizer qualquer coisa, Ino se adiantou, e deu a sua melhor amiga um abraço silencioso e confortável. Sakura a abraçou de volta, e, lentamente, começou a chorar silenciosamente em seus braços.

"Testao, tudo bem", Ino a acalmou, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas de vez em quando. "Nós vamos castrar o desgraçado se isso te fizer feliz."

Sakura chorou um pouco mais, deixando Ino nervosa.

"Erm, escolha errada de palavras. Um ... você vai ter rugas se não parar de chorar."

Sakura soluçou (embora ja não fosse mais do choro), e Ino lhe deus mais tapinhas nas costas. "Não, não. Sua testa também vai ficar maior se você não parar de chorar."

Depois de alguns momentos, as duas amigas desembaracaram-se. Ino puxou a mão de Sakura, levando-as a poltrona (e não o sofá), e a kunoichi de cabelos rosados dirigiu-se para uma cadeira. Relutantemente, Sakura sentou-se, de cabeça baixa. Suspirando, Ino decidiu-se pelo chão, sentando-se em estilo indiano e olhando para cima, para encontrar o olhar da outra.

Ela ainda estava ferida, mas o choro tinha ajudado.

Um pouco.

"Eu _não_ tenho rugas," Sakura resmungou, fazendo bico.

"Você vai ter, em poucos anos!" Ino ressonou, sorrindo de canto. Sakura lhe enviou uma carranca, mas a loira ignorou.

Sakura suspirou.

Ela estava bastante surpresa com as palavras seguintes de Ino.

"Bem, testao, agora me diga por que você e o babuíno se separaram?"

Sakura piscou. "Como você sabe disso?"

Ino simplesmente revirou os olhos. "Bem, _duh._ Eu não sou idiota, não pergunte". Ela ponderou por um tempo, antes de seus olhos se estreitaram. "Será que ele _te deu o fora?_ Porque se ele fez-"

Bem, era agora ou nunca.

"O Conselho descobriu," Sakura finalmente disse, tentando manter a voz neutra.

Ino parecia intrigada.

"Erm ... e isso nos leva ao _como?"_

"Exatamente."

Agora Ino parecia desnorteada. "Testao?"

"Huh?"

"Isso não está fazendo _nenhum_ sentido."

Silêncio.

Então Sakura suspirou. "Porca, você conhece o Conselho. Eles fazem as regras desta vila. Droga, eles _controlam_ a Vila. E a maioria deles são _arrogantes._ Eles sempre conseguem o que querem. E essa e a razão pela qual Tsunade os despreza fervorosamente".

"Eu ainda não entendo."

Uma pausa.

"Kakashi é meu professor. Eu sou aluna dele. É proibido. Existe uma regra pra isso."

"Qual é a regra?"

"Um caso entre dois subordinados leva ao ... rebaixamento de função. Tiram sua casa. Te tiram tudo".

"... Você está dizendo que vocês dois seriam _banidos_ de Konoha?"

"Não exatamente. Nós ... Eu seria impedida de ser uma kunoichi médica. E ... ele vai para a prisão."

Ino empalideceu, arregalando os olhos. Ela mordeu o lábio e plissou as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse pensando.

Silêncio.

"Testao?"

"Sim?"

"Ele é seu _ex-professor."_

Sakura suspirou novamente. "Não importa, Porca. Alguém convenceu o Conselho para se fazer firme nessa decisão".

"Quem?" Ino perguntou, um pouco impaciente agora. "Quero dizer, o Conselho não deveria sequer saber disso, em primeiro lugar, certo? Eu com certeza não contei a ninguém, e tenho certeza que sua própria equipe não faria isso com você. E Genma, também, e ... " ela parou de falar, realização amanheceu em seus grandes olhos azuis.

Ino gelou.

Arregalou os olhos.

Então de repente se levantou e rosnou ferozmente.

"Ora, aquele vadia! Aquela vagabunda_!_ Eu vou matá-la, eu juro que vou-"

"Ino, acalme-se."

"Eu _não vou me_ acalmar!" Ino retrucou, enviando-lhe uma carranca. "Eu vou descamar aquela pele nojenta e mal-intencionada dela e-"

"O Conselho iria, eventualmente, descobrir, Porca".

"Ainda assim!" Ino gritou "Isso foi muito baixo da parte dela! Tenho certeza de que você também quer matá-la! E tenho certeza que Kakashi iria querer-"

"Ele não me disse."

Ino parou em vista as últimas palavras da outra. "O quê?"

Sakura tentou, mais uma vez, manter a voz neutra. Mas suas mãos tremiam. "Ele não me disse. Eu não estava na reunião. Somente ... ele. E ... eu. .. ele não estava planejando em me dizer. Eu descobri pela Shishou. E ele foi ... foi embora. Em uma missão. "

E ainda doía.

Quando aquilo iria parar de doer?

* * *

><p>Houve um silêncio mais uma vez, o tipo ensurdecedor que nunca deixou de fazer Sakura desconfortável.<p>

Então Ino explodiu mais uma vez.

"Ora, aquele estúpido, fazendo auto-sacrifício! Que-que _babuíno!_ Isso sim-"

"Porca, cale-se. Não é culpa dele."

Ino olhou para ela em descrença, abrindo a boca novamente. Sakura falou primeiro.

"... Ele estava tentando me proteger, Porca".

Ino parou e continuou olhando para ela de forma dura.

O queixo dela caiu logo em seguida e seu rosto suavizou.

"Oh. Meu. Kami. Você está realmente apaixonada por ele, não é?"

Sakura não respondeu, mas Ino tomou isso como resposta suficiente. A loira suspirou alto.

"Bem, vocês não podem tentar apelar sobre seu caso, pelo menos? Tenho certeza que o Conselho seria capaz de tornar as condições menos duras ou algo assim, você sabe, ai vocês poderiam continuar juntos-"

"Há uma possibilidade."

Uma pausa.

"Bem,_ qual?"_

Seu coração perdeu uma batida.

"Casamento".

"Casamento?" Ino perguntou, arregalando os olhos. "Bem, então ... o que há de _errado?_ Casa com ele! Você, obviamente, o ama e-"

Seu coração apertou.

"-Tenho certeza que te conheço o suficiente para _saber_ que você não se apaixona facilmente e que ele ... _oh_."

A última palavra foi pronunciada como se a ficha de Ino, novamente, tivesse caido.

Ela empalideceu.

"Oh".

"Sim".

"... Ele não fez o pedido."

"Eu já te disse. Ele não me disse nada. Ele simplesmente ... não queria mais me ver."

"Testao-"

"Ele não me ama, Ino. Esta claro o suficiente, certo?"

Silêncio.

Imediatamente, Ino estava de volta ao chão na frente de Sakura. "Oh, querida ... eu sinto muito. E-eu-nao-oh Kami, pareço uma idiota. Posso castrá-lo agora?"

Sakura sorriu um pouco a isso. "Porca, você percebe que tem uma obsessão estranha em castrar pessoas?"

"O que posso dizer? Os homens são uns _porcos"._

Silêncio.

"Sakura, talvez você deva falar com ele ou soca-lo, pelo menos-"

"Ino, não."

"Mas-"

"Acabou, ok?"

"Mas-"

"Eu segui em frente desde Sasuke, não foi? Eu vou fazer isso agora também."

Ino calou a boca e lhe fitou com uma expressao triste. E enfim sorriu.

Sakura sorriu de volta.

* * *

><p>Ela estava tentando aceitar. Era hora de aceitar. Ele nao tinha feito nenhuma promessa e eles nao compartilhavam realmente nada. Talvez ela tivesse preenchido muito as entrelinhas e não tinha considerado o que Kakashi realmente queria. Claro que ele não iria querer um relacionamento serio.<p>

Claro que ele não gostaria de casar com ela.

Foi um caso. Nada mais.

Ela precisava superar isso. E a ele.

_Mentirosa._

Ela faria isso. Eventualmente.

_Mentirosa._

Ela tentou, bastante, se convencer disso.

_Mentirosa._

Com um suspiro, Sakura fechou sua mente e seu coração, não querendo pensar mais nisso. Não querendo sentir.

_Amanhã é outro dia._ _Você vai se sentir melhor._

Pensativa, Sakura olhou para o sofá vermelho, pensando em outras coisas.

Yep. Ela _vai se_ sentir melhor.

Ela jurou para si mesma que sim.

"Então ... Ino?"

"Hm?"

E sorriu, bem devagar. "Será que você aproveitou seu ... erm, experimento com Naruto?"

O sorriso tornou-se um sorriso de canto quando viu a careta de Ino. Olha so!

Ela ja estava se sentindo melhor agora.

_Mentirora._

"Testao?"

"Sim?"

"Cale a boca."

-Ooooooo-

* * *

><p><em>Bem, quem ai quer matar a Keisa?<em>

_E o conselho?_

_E o Kakashi?_

_Tipooooo._

_A Sakura que eu conheco ja teria arrebentado a cabeca dele em mil pedacinhos. Eu teria. oh oh oh_

_Bom flores, ate mais e nao esquecam de deixar seus pensamentos sobre a fic ai no review._

_bjo bjo e vamos que vamos :D_

* * *

><p>Ps: Feeling You esta na reta final. Acho que teremos mais uns 4 ou 5 cpts.<p> 


End file.
